Von Kaffee, Cookies und Kakao
by Mounira
Summary: Du hättest nicht gedacht, dass der Junge, der so eine schöne Ausstrahlung hat und sich in den vergangenen Wochen so tief in deine Gedanken schleichen konnte, zugleich so einen hässlichen Charakter besitzt... [Amerika x Reader. Bitte die Warnungen im Header beachten!]
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Von Kaffee, Cookies und Kakao

**Warnings:** AU, Reader x Nation (wobei die Nation in diesem Falle gar keine ist, sondern nur ein _normaler_ Teenager), die Beschreibung einer psychischen Krankheit und mein langweiliger Schreibstil.  
In diesem Zusammenhang möchte ich natürlich anmerken, dass die Bipolare Störung von Betroffenem zu Betroffenem unterschiedlich verläuft und ich in dieser Fanfiction lediglich einen individuellen Verlauf schildere.

**Warnung Nr. 2:** Lemoniges am Ende

**Personen:** Alfred F. Jones (slightly OOC geraten) und Matthew, sein Bruder

**Author's Note:** Ich habe keine Rechtfertigung für diese Fanfiction und halte Schweigen demnach für das Beste!

Reviews und/oder Favoriteneinträge sind aber natürlich immer gerne gesehen ;-)

* * *

**Von Kaffee, Cookies und Kakao**

Draußen hat sich die unschuldig dreinschauende Wolkendecke binnen von Sekunden in einen wasserspuckenden Plagegeist verwandelt. Das Geräusch der dicken Tropfen, die gegen die großen Fensterscheiben des Ladens klatschen, lässt dich aufsehen und kurz beim Ausräumen der Spülmaschine inne halten. Zwischen deinen Fingern hältst du eine saubere, große Kaffeetasse, während dein Blick abschätzend nach draußen abdriftet.

Die dortige Welt besteht aus einem spätsommerlichen, nicht hellen und nicht dunklen Abendhimmel, an dem kein Stern, kein Mond und erst recht keine Sonne auszumachen sind. Das Licht ist künstlicher Natur, stammt von Laternen und Häusern, der breiten Straße sowie den grellen Reklameschildern, die sich die Gebäude hinauf hangeln.  
Du seufzt und hoffst, dass sich der kräftige Regenschauer gelegt hat, wenn du in rund einer Stunde endlich Feierabend hast.

An und für sich arbeitest du wirklich gerne in der Spätschicht. Das liegt zum einen daran, dass der Großteil der Kunden morgens und mittags den Laden stürmt. Zum anderen ist die Arbeitsatmosphäre relativ angenehm. Deine Kollegen sind, trotz oder gerade wegen ihrer skurrilen Eigenarten, erträglicher als in jedem anderen Nebenjob, den du je über dich ergehen lassen musstest.

Dein Chef ist ein Mensch für sich: zu viel Geld und zu wenig Zeit. Deswegen ist er auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, in dieser Straße von New York einfach mal einen Starbucks-Abklatsch zu eröffnen. Natürlich darf man ihm niemals unterstellen, dass das _**Wouter's**_ auch nur annähernd Ähnlichkeit mit Starbucks aufweist. Sonst wird er ganz schnell ungemütlich (das hast du bereits am Beispiel eines Kollegen gesehen), selbst wenn euer Sortiment noch so sehr an Starbucks erinnern mag.  
Ihr verkauft Kaffeegetränke mit Milch, ohne Milch, mit Aroma, ohne Aroma, mit Sahne, ohne Sahne, mit Sirup, ohne Sirup, mit Schokosplitter, ohne Schokosplitter und wahlweise auch mit/ohne Eiswürfel. Tee, Milchshakes, Cookies und Muffins haben selbstverständlich auch den Weg in euer Sortiment gefunden. Die Liste an Kombinationsmöglichkeiten scheint schier endlos und die Kuchenauslage trumpft jeden Tag mit hausgemachten Leckereien auf, die die Frau deines Chefs aus dem Ärmel zaubert. Sie backt nur, sie verkauft nicht. Sie hat genauso wenig Lust auf Kundschaft wie ihr Ehemann. Deswegen legen beide so großen Wert auf kundenfreundliches Personal mit einem ansprechenden Äußeren.

Von außen sieht das Café relativ unscheinbar aus. Puristisch, wie dein Chef es nennt. Stinklangweilig und versnobt, wie Joe, einer deiner Arbeitskollegen, meint. Letzten Endes ist es dir egal. Du brauchst das Geld, denn immerhin bekommt man im Leben nichts geschenkt, also bist du ganz froh, eine feste Anstellung zu haben.

Für die meisten Leute ist das Café mehr oder weniger ein Insider-Tipp. Die übrigen Besucher verirren sich rein zufällig hier her. So wie der junge Mann, der just in diesem Moment die große Eingangstür aufstößt und ein hektisches „Verdammt, verdammt..!" verliert. Seine leichte Kleidung ist an den ausufernden Sommer angepasst und besteht aus einer hellen Jeans, einem T-Shirt, bequemen Turnschuhen und einer Reißverschlussjacke. Die Kapuze an dieser ist oben drauf schon ganz durchnässt. Der Rest seiner Kleidung macht nur einen bedingt besseren Eindruck.

Du räumst die letzten Tassen aus der Spülmaschine, derweil er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf zieht. Sein ganzer Körper ist in Bewegung, schüttelt sich wie ein junger Hund, der vom Regenspaziergang zurück ist. In deinen Mundwinkel schummelt sich ein verstecktes Schmunzeln, als du zwei benutzte Latte Macchiato Gläser in der Maschine verschwinden lässt, die Löffel ins vorgegebene Besteckkörbchen stellst und dann die Maschine schließt.

Mit einer Hand fährt sich dein momentan einziger Kunde durch die durcheinander geratene Frisur. Sein Haar ist weizenblond, vielleicht auch etwas dunkler. Die merkwürdigen Lichtverhältnisse in diesem Laden machen es gelegentlich schwer, eine Farbe genau zu definieren. Unter seinem linken Arm klemmt eine große Mappe im DinA3 Format. Über der anderen Schulter trägt er eine Umhängetasche von Converse. Der helle Stern hebt sich deutlich vom dunkelblauen Untergrund ab.

Seine rechte Hand benutzt er nun, um sich die Brille von der Nase zu nehmen und die Gläser notdürftig am Innenstoff seiner Kapuzenjacke abzuwischen. Spontan schätzt du ihn etwa auf 17 Jahre, plus/minus ein Jahr. Er ist hoch gewachsen und hat diesen robusten, gesunden Körperbau mit einem kräftigen Kreuz, breiten Schultern und langen, aber nicht schlaksigen Beinen. Sein Gesicht weist noch sehr deutlich kindliche Züge auf. Das Erwachsenwerden scheint sich erst all seine Glieder und Muskeln vorgeknöpft zu haben, ehe es sich mit seiner Miene begnügt.

Er verliert ein zögerliches Geräusch, als er abermals in den Regen hinaus blickt, dann seufzt und seine Aufmerksamkeit zur Theke – und somit auch zu dir – verlagert. Hinter den Gläsern seiner unscheinbaren Brille kommen seine wachen, blauen Augen optimal zur Geltung. Dennoch glaubst du, dass dein Lächeln ein Produkt reiner Kundenfreundlichkeit ist. Jahrelang von dir antrainiert und deswegen unerschütterlich.

„Hey", kommt er etwas näher und erwidert großzügig dein Lächeln. Die Geste lässt ihn gleich noch jünger erscheinen. Zumal er jetzt die weitläufige Tafel über der Theke studiert, auf der die verschiedenen Speisen und Getränke aufgeführt werden. Dabei sieht er aus wie ein Kind, welches an einer schier endlosen Eistheke steht und sich für keine Sorte entscheiden kann. Also tust du, was man dir beigebracht hat: beraten.

„Wir haben heute einen großen Wouter's Creamy Coffee mit einem Cookie nach Wahl im Angebot. Beides zusammen für nur $2,99!"

„Was ist'n in dem Creamy Coffee drin?", fragt er prompt zurück, ehe er sich feuchte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn schiebt. Eine steht anschließend rebellisch nach oben ab.

„Kaffee nach Art des Hauses, aufgeschäumte Milch und Sahne. Bei den Cookies kannst du dir von denen hier einen aussuchen." Du beugst dich ein Stückchen über den Tresen, um in die weite Vitrine und zugleich auf die diversen, beinahe tellergroßen Cookies zu deuten. Damit scheinst du sein Interesse voll und ganz geweckt zu haben, denn er tritt gleich noch näher heran und strahlt förmlich übers ganze Gesicht.

„Oh, wow! Die sehen total lecker aus! Ich nehm so einen mit dunklen Schokostücken! Und den Kaffee natürlich auch! Kann ich da Haselnusssirup rein haben?"

„Klar! Macht dann $2,99!"

Er fummelt sein Portemonnaie aus der Gesäßtasche, während du dir eine große Tasse aus einem der langen Regale schnappst, um sie in eine der Maschinen zu stellen. Einen Tastendruck später beginnt die Maschine zu arbeiten, du kassierst ab und öffnest dann die Vitrine, um den gewünschten Cookies hinaus zu holen.

„Setz dich ruhig schon mal. Ich bring dir die Sachen."

„Okay, super! Danke!" Er verströmt mehr Wärme als es die Sonne den ganzen Tag über getan hat. Es ist dir so direkt nicht bewusst, aber du lächelst längst nicht mehr nur routiniert, als du ihm leichtfüßig seinen Kaffee und den Teller mit dem großen Keks bringst.

Er hat den Tisch im hinteren rechten Eck des Ladens gewählt. Von dort aus kann man zwischen hohen, kantigen Lampen durch die Fensterscheiben auf die Straße hinaus blicken, aber das Treiben ist zu weit weg, als dass es einen ablenken oder gar stören könnte.

Auf dem Tisch, der eigentlich für vier Personen vorgesehen ist, liegt seine Mappe. Die Umhängetasche hat er auf einen der freien Stühle gestellt. Kaum hast du Teller und Getränk serviert, zieht er auch schon die Kaffeetasse zu sich heran und tunkt den langstieligen Löffel in die Sahnehaube.

„Hmm..!" Verschwindet der Löffel mit einem Schwung Sahne in seinem Mund. „Ich wusst' gar nicht, dass es den Laden hier gibt!"

„Das geht den meisten Leuten so."

„Aber ich lauf hier jeden Tag vorbei!"

„Mein Chef hält nicht viel von Werbung..." Und er kann es sich leisten. Aber den Kommentar behältst du lieber für dich, indessen du ihm fasziniert dabei zuguckst, die große Tasse an den Mund zu heben, bis dir dämmert, dass das nicht gut gehen kann!  
„Vorsicht, der Kaffee ist sehr-!"

„**Autsch!**"

„Heiß..."

Deine Warnung kommt zu spät. Umgehend stellt er die Tasse wieder ab und wedelt sich Luft in den leicht geöffneten Mund. Du kratzt dich schuldbewusst hinterm Ohr und weißt eigentlich nicht, warum du noch neben seinem Tisch stehst. Es liegt sicher daran, dass er gerade der einzige Gast ist...

„Meine Zunge..." Winselnd greift er wieder zum Löffeln, um etwas von der Sahne abzuschöpfen und sie sich kühlend auf die Zunge zu streichen. Dass auf seiner Oberlippe ein feiner Film aus Milch und Sahne klebt, scheint er nicht zu bemerken. Dich fesselt in erster Linie, was für eine unbedarfte Ausstrahlung er besitzt. Die verbrannte Zunge scheint im Nu vergessen, ebenso wie der Regen. Mit einem erwartungsvollen „Mal sehen, wie der Cookie ist!" beißt er herzhaft in den Keks und ist sofort Feuer und Flamme. Krümel fallen auf die unifarbene Tischplatte und zu dem schmalen Milchbärtchen gesellt sich ein winziger Schokofleck auf seiner Unterlippe. Der Keks ist schneller weg als du gucken kannst.

„Geil!" Grinst er übers ganze Gesicht und füllt den Raum mit seiner lebendigen Zufriedenheit aus. Du nimmst den leeren Teller an dich und verlässt mit einem gezwinkerten „Ich werd's weitergeben!" den Tisch, um so zu tun, als hättest du an der Theke noch massenhaft zu erledigen. Es gehört sich nicht, so lange bei einem Gast zu stehen. Aber normalerweise sind deine Gäste auch irgendwie anders.

Da gibt es die Geschäftsleute, die in völliger Eile herein platzen und ihren Kaffee am liebsten schon runtergestürzt hätten, bevor sie ihn überhaupt gekauft haben. Sie haben keine Zeit, erst recht nicht für so niedere Bedürfnisse wie Hunger und Durst. Dann gibt es noch die Studenten, die gelegentlich von der nahe gelegenen Universität hier her strömen und sich stundenlang mit einer kleinen Tasse Kaffee hinter ihrem MacBook verschanzen. Und dann gibt es noch jene, die sich her verirren. Aber so was wie den jungen Mann, der soeben seine große Mappe öffnet und einen Stoß Skizzen hervorholt, hast du noch nie gesehen. Weder hier noch sonst wo.

Unterm Tisch wippt sein rechter Fuß zur leisen Musik aus dem Radio. Anstatt mit einer Schleife, sind seine Schnürsenkel doppelt geknotet. Die rebellische Strähne steht immer noch von seinem Kopf ab und es scheint ihn nicht im Geringsten zu scheren, dass er an einem öffentlichen Ort ist. Aus der Umhängetasche zaubert er ein Mäppchen mit verschiedenen Bleistiften hervor und ist keine Minute später ins Zeichnen vertieft. Woran er so fieberhaft arbeitet, kannst du leider nicht sehen. Aber sein ganzer Körper ist in den Prozess eingebunden und lebt voll und ganz für sein momentanes Tun. Das Radio spielt einen grandiosen Number One Hit nach dem nächsten, seine Lippen begleiten die gesungenen Worte flüsternd. Von ihm selbst beinahe unbemerkt.

Du läufst leise hinter der Theke auf und ab. Gibst vor, dieses wegzuräumen und jenes in Ordnung zu bringen. Draußen ist noch das konstante, aber doch weitaus leisere Pladdern des Regens zu hören, als du dich auf die Zehenspitzen stellst und den toten Winkel zu deinem Komplizen machst. Deinem Gast heimlich über die Schulter lugend, ist es dir möglich, die Skizzen in Augenschein zu nehmen. Mit viel Liebe fürs Detail erstrecken sich dort präzise Zeichnungen von Sternenkonstellationen, die dich dermaßen gefangen nehmen, dass du um ein Haar dein Gleichgewicht verlierst. Auf der Innenseite der Mappe entdeckst du außerdem ein kleines Namensschildchen: **Alfred F. Jones** steht dort geschrieben.

Als sein iPhone, das zwischen zwei großen Skizzenpapieren verschollen ist, plötzlich vibriert, drehst du dich eilig weg und gibst vor, etwas vom Boden aufgehoben zu haben. Alfred scheint dich allerdings nicht zu bemerken. Seine rechte Hand rutscht suchend unter die Blätter und dann gleitet sein Daumen übers Display. Ohne dass seine Lippen aufhören sich zur Musik zu bewegen.

* * *

Auf dem Heimweg beginnst du zu summen, als über deine Ohrstöpsel Musik in dein Bewusstsein dringt und dich in ungeahnte Tagträume versetzt. Du weißt nicht, wann du zuletzt, mitten in der Straßenbahn stehend und all jene verklärt anlächelnd, deren Skepsis dich zu obduzieren versucht, vor dich hin gesummt hast. Du weißt nur, dass es dir heute ausgesprochen gut geht.


	2. Chapter 2

Es ist nicht bei einem Besuch von Alfred geblieben. Er ist wieder gekommen, quasi regelmäßig im Laufe des letzten Monats. Jedes Mal mit seiner guten Laune und seinen Skizzen im Gepäck. Jedes Mal in der Spätschicht und jedes Mal nach deiner Empfehlung für ihn fragend. Mittlerweile hast du ihm schon jede Cookiesorte serviert und ihn etliche Kuchen probieren lassen. Er kennt sämtliche Cream Coffees und andere Getränkespezialitäten, die Kaffee enthalten. Aber wirklich nur Kaffee. Er besteht auf Koffein.

Manchmal bist du versucht, ihm zu sagen, dass ihm weniger Koffein vielleicht nicht schaden würde. Er ist beinahe ekstatisch, wenn man es kritisch betrachtet. Er hat diese Eigenart nervös auf den Füßen zu wippen, während er am Tresen steht oder am Tisch sitzt und an den Bildern arbeitet. Sein Körper kennt keinen Stillstand. Meist trommeln seine Finger auf der Holzplatte der Theke; nicht ungeduldig, nur melodisch gut gelaunt. So als fließe Musik durch sein Blut und er müsse tanzen und die ganze Welt solle sich ihm anschließen. Er verfügt über eine Vielzahl dieser kleinen Eigenarten.

Du hast allerdings nicht die Zeit, ihn permanent zu beobachten. Denn manchmal sind tatsächlich noch andere Kunden da und manchmal bleibt er auch gar nicht so lange, sondern lässt sich, einen Ohrstöpsel im Ohr, den anderen leger herabbaumelnd, das Getränk im 2go-Becher geben. Immer die größte Größe. Du fragst schon gar nicht mehr. Er liebt Haselnusssirup, Sahne, Schokoladensoße und Double Chocolate Chip Cookies.

Er hasst es hingegen, wenn andere Kunden dich respektlos behandeln. So wie dieser widerwärtige Anzugträger mit schütterem Haar, der dir mit den Augen die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen versucht. Nicht, dass dich nie jemand anzüglich angeschaut hat, aber als du ihm seinen Cappuccino servierst, hält er dich plötzlich am Handgelenk fest, steckt dir eine Visitenkarte eines nahe gelegenen Hotels zu und grinst dich mit wackelnden Augenbrauen an.

„Nein, danke!", machst du unmissverständlich klar und rupfst die Visitenkarte, auf die er seine Zimmernummer gekritzelt hat, aus deinem Schürzenbund, um sie achtkantig auf den Tisch zu knallen. Für wen oder was hält dich dieser Typ eigentlich?

„Der Kunde ist König. Schon vergessen?!" Seine Augen werden eng, seine Brauen sinken düster herab. Der Griff um dein Handgelenk tut plötzlich weh, als du versuchst, dich zu befreien. In deinem Inneren bildet sich eine dicke Blase, bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit Panik.

„Was'n hier los?!", schiebt sich Alfreds Stimme unerwartet und ganz unschuldig zwischen euch. Der Anzugträger schaut auf; sein Griff lockert sich deutlich, als er merkt, sehr weit aufschauen zu müssen, bis er Alfreds Gesicht erreicht. Doch diesem scheint gar nicht in den Sinn zu kommen, welche Auswirkung allein seine Statur auf andere Menschen haben kann.

Du nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und reißt dich endgültig los. Als du hastig zur Theke zurückgehst, trottet dir Alfred hinterher, offenbar sehr irritiert von dem, was er gerade beobachtet hat. Sein Blick wechselt gleich mehrmals zwischen dir und dem verdrießlich in seinen Cappuccino stierenden Kunden.

„Kennst du den?", will er schließlich wissen. Du schüttelst lediglich den Kopf. Irgendwie ist dir schlecht.

„Was wollte der denn?"

„Mir 'nen höheren Stundenlohn zahlen!" Es macht dich immer noch wütend. So wütend, dass deine Finger leicht beben, als du beginnst, mit einem feuchten Lappen manisch die Theke abzuwischen. Du weißt nicht, ob Alfred einfach nur naiv ist oder womöglich prüde und verklemmt. Seine Lippen öffnen sich ein Stückchen, indessen sich seine Augen weiten und dir unverhohlen beim Wischen zusehen. Das bedeutungsschwangere Schweigen zwischen euch verdrängt jeden Ton aus dem Radio.

Den Lappen gegen ein Handtuch eintauschend, lässt du dieses mit viel mehr Kraft als nötig wäre über die Theke sausen. Irgendwie ist dir der ganze Vorfall schrecklich unangenehm. Viel zu unangenehm, um Alfred anzugucken oder ihn zu fragen, was er trinken möchte. An deinem Handgelenk scheint immer noch ein unsichtbarer Abdruck zu haften, der juckt und brennt und dich pochend an das unverschämte Benehmen des Mannes erinnert.

Als du wieder aufschaust, siehst du, wie Alfred schnurstracks zum Tisch des Mannes zurückgeht. Der Mann blickt daraufhin verblüfft auf. Was auch immer Alfred zu ihm sagt, wirst du nie erfahren. Doch der Mann schnappt sich sogleich seinen schwarzen Designermantel und verlässt fluchtartig in seinen tadellos polierten Businessschuhen das Café. Den Cappuccino gedankenlos zurücklassend.

In dir scheint sich alles um 180 Grad zu drehen, als sich Alfred wieder dir zuwendet und, samt mächtig stolzem Siegerlächeln, eine triumphierende Daumen-hoch-Geste zeigt. In deinem Bauch wird es daraufhin kuschelig warm, ebenso wie auf deinem Gesicht, dessen Muskeln sich unter einem dankbaren Lächeln entspannen. Aus Alfreds Ohrstöpseln, von denen wieder mal nur einer im Ohr verstaut ist, dröhnt „We're the Champions" in gecoverter Version von Green Day.

* * *

Fünf Tage später, als Alfred längst wieder weg ist, fällt dir plötzlich auf, dass du ihm vorhin einen Cookie eingepackt hast – er aber gar keinen bestellt oder gar bezahlt hat! Gesagt hat er aber auch nichts. Nur freudig gestrahlt, als du ihm das liebevoll zugefaltete Tütchen angereicht hast. Sein herzliches Danke kam dir direkt suspekt vor und hat dich irgendwo tief in der Seele berührt, aber worauf es zurückzuführen war, konntest du dir in dem Moment nicht erklären. Jetzt schon. Für den Rest des Tages spürst du dich mit hitzigen Wangen durch den Laden huschen und beschimpfst dich kontinuierlich selber, wie dir nur so was passieren konnte? Wo war dein Verstand, als du die Bestellung für ihn fertig gemacht und nebenbei mit ihm geredet hast?

Ja, ihr redet mittlerweile viel miteinander – oder zumindest verhältnismäßig viel für einen Kunden und eine Verkäuferin. Zwischen euch findet Smalltalk statt. Alles ist belanglos, aber du kannst dich im Nachhinein immer an jedes Wörtchen erinnern. Du magst, wie sich seine Lippen formen, wenn er redet. Wie er voller Elan gestikuliert und dich in die Unterhaltung involviert. Dir hat nie jemand auf verbaler Ebene so selbstverständlich eine Hand gereicht. Erst recht nicht, ohne dafür eine Gegenleistung zu fordern, die du nicht zu geben bereit warst.

An manchen Abenden ertappst du dich dabei, aus dem Fenster zu sehen und auf Regen zu hoffen, der wiederum Alfred her treibt. Jedes Mal, wenn dann plötzlich die Türe aufschwingt, springt dein Blick hoffnungsvoll zum Eingang und du fühlst dich wie k.o. geschlagen, wenn es nicht Alfred ist. Dabei ist es wirklich lächerlich: er ist nur ein Kunde und du bist nur eine Verkäuferin. Im Grunde weiß er so gut wie gar nichts von dir und wenn du ganz ehrlich bist, weißt du auch nicht sonderlich viel von ihm. Du mixt seine Getränke und servierst ihm gigantische Cookies. Aber du weißt nicht, wo er zur Schule geht. Du weißt aber, dass seine iPhone-Hülle der amerikanischen Flagge nachgeahmt ist und als Klingelton die Nationalhymne ertönt. Er mag bequeme Klamotten und er mag es anscheinend auch, all seine Energie und Konzentration in die Dinge zu investieren, die ihm am Herzen liegen. Zwischen euch gibt es vergnügte Hallos und Blicke, die dich nicht mehr los lassen. Du würdest es nicht zugeben, aber seit Alfred regelmäßig das Café frequentiert, hast du auf youtube ein paar Tipps für schlichte, aber schöne Alltagsfrisuren gesucht, die du allesamt erfolgreich umsetzt. Er soll nicht denken, dass das Kreativste, was du zu bieten hast, ein effer Pferdeschwanz ist. Um dein Outfit musst du dir wiederum weniger Sorgen machen. Die Arbeitskleidung bekommst du ja vom Geschäft zur Verfügung gestellt und für oberflächlich hältst du deinen Alfred sowieso nicht.

Die Dinge ändern sich, als er knapp eine Woche lang nicht auftaucht und dann plötzlich mit einigen anderen Schülern im Schlepptau durch die Tür stolpert. Dein Kollege und du sind beide noch da; es ist Samstag, da arbeiten grundsätzlich zwei Leute in der Spätschicht. Alfred ist so laut, dass du ihn schon von der Straße aus krakeelen hörst. Du weißt nicht wirklich, was los ist – ob es an dir liegt oder an ihm oder an den anderen Schülern, die allesamt in seinem Alter zu sein scheinen –, doch im sonst so beschaulichen Café bricht plötzlich helle Aufruhr aus. Du kommst dir vor wie im Hühnerstall, als Alfred es sich ungebeten zur Aufgabe macht, jedem Empfehlungen aussprechen zu wollen. Einige sagen ihm unmissverständlich ins Gesicht, dass sie sich selbst etwas aussuchen können. Andere scheinen sich nicht zu trauen. Es ist ein wildes hin und her, bei dem letztlich kaum mehr jemand weiß, wer nun was bekommen soll und dir ist schwindelig, weil du keine Ordnung in das Chaos bringen kannst. Alfred vereitelt es – und er scheint es nicht mal zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Er ist nur laut und präsent. Unangenehm präsent. Vereinnahmt einen Schülern nach dem nächsten, unterbricht jeden ungeniert und meint, Entscheidungen für alle fällen zu können.

„Und ich will 'nen Hazelnut Cream Mochaccino! Extra groß, du weißt schon!" Seine Worte klatschen dir wie Spucke ins Gesicht. Für geschätzte zwei Sekunden bist du völlig perplex und stehst wie angewurzelt hinterm Tresen, weil du glaubst, dich verhört zu haben. Nichts an seinen Augen ist mehr offen oder gar warmherzig und sein Ton ist diktierend, regelrecht arrogant. Einfach nur unverschämt und respektlos von oben herab.

Das kommt davon, wenn man versehendlich Cookies verschenkt...

Abrupt drehst du dich weg und beschäftigst dich ausgiebig mit der Bestellung, um Alfred nicht länger ins hochnäsige Gesicht schauen zu müssen. Das ist irgendwie nicht der Junge, der die letzten Male hier zu Gast war. Aber du darfst trotzdem nicht weniger gastfreundlich sein. Selbst wenn er übertrieben laut spricht, auch nachdem sich die Gruppe endlich an einen langen Tisch gesetzt hat. Sie scheinen wohl an einem Schulprojekt zu arbeiten – oder sie versuchen es zumindest. Sonderlich fruchtbar ist die Sache nicht. Jeder will einen Beitrag leisten, aber Alfred übertönt sie alle und versucht, jede Entscheidung übers Knie zu brechen. Die Dinge sollen so und so gemacht werden – denn so will er es! Und was er will, sei nun mal am besten. Er strotzt nur so vor Selbstüberzeugung.

„Das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn!", wird es einem der anderen Jungen mit borstigen, blonden Haaren irgendwann zu bunt. Schon vorher hat er sich zusehendst Alfreds Lautstärke angenähert, doch jetzt scheint es ihm ein für alle Male genug zu sein. Beleidigungen jagen über den Tisch und reißen die Gruppe entzwei. Der Junge geht irgendwann wutentbrannt und ihm schließen sich drei weitere an. Alfred bleibt, höchst empört und ihnen nachrufend, sie sollen bloß nicht heulen, wenn ihr Projekt nicht den ersten Platz gewinnt. Es können eben nicht alle geborene Sieger sein, so wie er.

Du hättest nicht gedacht, dass der Junge, der so eine schöne Ausstrahlung hat und sich in den vergangenen Wochen so tief in deine Gedanken schleichen konnte, zugleich so einen hässlichen Charakter besitzt...

Normalerweise bist du relativ gut darin, Menschen einzuschätzen, wenn du sie ein paar Mal getroffen hast. Doch in diesem Falle hast du dich wohl gründlich verschätzt.

Die beiden anderen Schüler, die bei Alfred geblieben sind, scheinen sich in keiner Weise gegen ihn durchsetzen zu können. Während er wie ein Wasserfall redet, nicken sie untergeben und wollen gelegentlich Einwand erheben, doch er macht sie mundtot. Du willst gar nicht wissen, was für ein Projekt das ist. Dir tun die beiden Jungen schlicht und ergreifend leid, da sie sich nicht von Alfreds Tyrannei befreien können.

Du wirst ihm nie wieder einen Cookie spendieren und Erleichterung überkommt dich, als Alfred samt Anhang endlich das Café verlässt. Sie waren gar nicht all zu lange hier, aber es kam dir wie eine qualvolle Ewigkeit vor. Es war dir regelrecht unangenehm hinzusehen und Alfreds peinliches Getue mitzuverfolgen. All deine Muskeln sind starr und tun weh. Rücken und Schultern scheinen verspannt, von deiner Brust ganz zu schweigen. In deinem Hals spürst du dein Herzklopfen so bitter nachhallen wie die Nachwehen eines Erdbebens.

„Hoffentlich kommen die nie wieder!", raunt dein Kollege unmissverständlich, kaum dass sich die Türe schließt und du kannst lediglich nicken. Irgendwas tief in dir tut weh, aber was es ist, kannst du nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Womöglich liegt es daran, dass Alfred dich so arglistig getäuscht hat. Dass er einen auf lieb und nett gemacht hat und jetzt, da du sein wahres Gesicht kennst, bist du von dir selbst enttäuscht: du hättest nicht auf so einen Kerl hereinfallen dürfen.

Andererseits, warum machst du dir so viele Gedanken? Er ist nur ein Kunde, sonst nichts.

Ein Kunde, der Tags drauf mit der gleichen widerwärtigen Selbstgefälligkeit deine Laune zerstört. Jedes Wort und jedes Lächeln, was du ihm als Antwort gibst, ist so falsch wie schief geklebte Tapete. Du musst realisieren, dass sich Alfred gestern nicht nur vor seinen Mitschülern projizieren wollte, sondern offenbar durch und durch ein aufgeblasener Idiot ist. Du donnerst wirsch seinen Kaffeebecher auf den Tresen und drehst dich ohne ein verabschiedendes Wort von ihm weg. Dein Glück, dass die Spülmaschine gerade wieder fertig ist und du so einen perfekten Vorwand hast, um dich nicht länger mit ihm zu beschäftigen.

„Wow! Easy, babe!", kommentiert er deine Geste feixend und lacht. Aber er lacht so anders als vor kurzem noch, deswegen wirfst du ihm lediglich einen kurzen Blick und den Hauch eines gekünstelten Lächelns zu.

„Hab zu tun, sorry."

Er stößt hörbar Luft aus.  
„Ich bin jawohl wichtiger als Kaffeetassen! Ich bin ein zahlender Kunde! Also behandel mich auch so!"

Dir wird speiübel, als du das hörst. Das Glas zwischen deinen Fingern scheint deine Haut zu verbrennen. Alfred steht dort drüben, etwa drei Meter von dir entfernt und hat einen Arm auf die Theke gelehnt. Die Augenbrauen hat er selbstgerecht verzogen und du wünschst dir gerade händeringend, dass noch jemand anders anwesend wäre.

„Du hast doch deine Bestellung bekommen", versuchst du dich diplomatisch zu geben. Das letzte, was du willst, ist, dass Alfred mit seiner beharrlich ekelhaften Arroganz eine Beschwerde bei deinem Chef einreicht. Dein Chef akzeptiert nämlich viel, aber keine unzufriedene Kundschaft...

Es ist wieder Glück im Unglück, dass in diesem Augenblick die Türe aufgeht und ein Pärchen Mitte 30 das Café betritt.

„Bitch!", knallt dir Alfred erbost an den Kopf und stolziert aus dem Laden, als gehöre ihm die Welt. Als sei er der King.

Du kannst überhaupt nicht fassen, was da gerade geschehen ist. Noch viel weniger kannst du glauben, was er zuletzt gesagt hat. Doch an den Gesichtern des Pärchens erkennst du, dass es keine Einbildung war. Der Mann und die Frau schauen etwas irritiert drein, ehe der Mann sich räuspert und zwei Kaffee zum Mitnehmen bestellt. Du bist der Arbeit dankbar dafür, dich an ihr festhalten zu können. Unter dir scheint sich ein Abgrund aufgetan zu haben.


	3. Chapter 3

In den kommenden zwei Wochen bist du nicht du selbst. Du scheinst neben dir zu stehen und du kannst dir nicht helfen, dieses Irgendwas in dir tut immer noch weh. Es hat deine gute Laune gefressen und sie halb verdaut wieder ausgespuckt, so wie eine Katze einen lästigen Haarballen.  
Dir ist es scheiß egal, wie deine Frisur aussieht oder ob du andere Menschen in der Bahn mit einem so tödlichen Blick fixierst, dass kleine Kinder sich erschrocken an ihre Mütter klammern und ihr Gesicht in deren Mänteln verstecken.

Die Kundschaft ist wie immer. Meist nett, oftmals gestresst und nur selten gibt es negative Ausreißer. Ein Veganer treibt dich einmal fast an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs, als er eine Diskussion über Sojamilch anzettelt, doch selbst das ist dir lieber als Alfreds Visage je wieder sehen zu müssen. Du erkundigst dich nicht mal bei deinen Kollegen, ob er vielleicht zu einer anderen Zeit hier gewesen ist. Du versuchst einfach, gar keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn zu verschwenden – und scheiterst dabei kläglich.

Es hinterlässt dich einfach immer noch sprachlos, wie er dich behandelt hat und wie er sich verändert hat. Wenn die letzte Stunde vor Feierabend beginnt, kommst du nicht drum rum, sehnsüchtig zum Tisch hinten rechst zu linsen und dich zu fragen, wo er gerade ist und was er wohl tut? Aber du vermisst nicht den eingebildeten Jungen, der dich beleidigt hat. Dir fehlt der Junge, der dort in der Ecke gesessen, sich die Zunge verbrannt und phantasievoll an seinen Skizzen gearbeitet hat. Der Junge, mit dem man gemeinsam zu aktuellen und alten Number One Hits summen konnte und dem du eines Abends gezeigt hast, wie man aus einem Blatt via Origami-Technik eine Blüte faltet, die du ihm anschließend zugeschoben und die er mit nach Hause genommen hat.

Wo ist dieser Alfred hin? Und warum kann er nicht zurück kommen?

Das Geräusch von Regen macht dich traurig und du merkst, wie du zusehendst weniger Lust hast, überhaupt noch im _**Wouter's**_ zu arbeiten. Jedes Mal, wenn du gerade einen Leerlauf hast, springen dich Erinnerungen an. Du glaubst, Alfreds Lachen zu hören oder sein leises Singen zur Musik zu vernehmen. Du hast plötzlich das Gefühl, er sitze dort hinten und mache Faxen hinter deinem Rücken, aber wenn du dich umdrehst, ist dort niemand. Es ist wie verhext. Als würde seine Aura noch im Laden spuken.

„Bist du bescheuert? Du kannst doch nicht wegen so einem Arschloch kündigen!", wäscht dir eine deiner besten Freundinnen den Kopf. Ihre Vernunft ist Gold wert, aber du verstehst einfach nicht, warum dein Empfinden sich der Logik nicht anschließen mag. Was musst du noch tun, damit du wieder einen Tag lang ganz normal arbeiten gehen kannst, ohne dich wie verflucht zu fühlen?

* * *

Es sind genau 15 Tage vergangen, seit er dich Bitch geschimpft hat, als am frühen Abend die Tür aufgeht und dir das Herz zu zerspringen scheint. Den Menschen, der dort mit langsamen Schritten in den Laden kommt, würdest du unter Tausenden wieder erkennen. Wenngleich er die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner weiten, dunklen Jeanshose vergraben hat und etwas Lethargisches ausstrahlt.

Du dankst allen existenten und non-existenten Göttern auf Knien dafür, dass eine deiner Kolleginnen gerade an der Kasse steht und die Bestellungen aufnimmt, während du dabei bist, mit einem Lappen die Tische abzuwaschen, gebrauchte Tassen abzuräumen und für Ordnung zu sorgen.

Obwohl du Alfred absichtlich nicht beachtest, kannst du seinen Blick deutlich auf dir spüren. Anders als vor kurzem noch, doch du versuchst es trotzdem zu ignorieren. Du kannst nicht mal hören, was er bestellt und du hoffst einfach, dass er gleich wieder geht. Es ist dir eh ein Rätsel, warum er wiedergekommen ist. Offenbar war er ja mit dem Service beim letzten Mal nicht zufrieden...

„Hey..." Du siehst seine Turnschuhe, bevor du seine Stimme hörst. Sie ist zaghaft, beinahe leise und so durch und durch anders als vor knapp zwei Wochen. Aus dem Augenwinkel starrst du auf seine Schuhe, die mit Straßenschmutz und einigen Schlammspritzern übersäht sind, erwiderst aber nichts. Du weißt nicht, was du sagen sollst, und du hast erst recht keine Lust darauf, schon wieder beleidigt zu werden...

Rasch wischst du den Tisch ab und machst dann einfach mit dem nächsten weiter. Wenn Alfred den Tisch haben will, soll er ihn haben. Du bist kundenfreundlich, mehr aber nicht. Er darf sich gerne setzen, Punkt und aus.

Zum Glück kommt er dir nicht an den anderen Tisch hinterher. Du machst diesen auch noch zügig sauber, dann gehst du samt Lappen und Handtuch zurück hinter die Theke.

Alfred hat seinen alten Stammtisch gewählt; nicht den Tisch, an dem er dich angesprochen hat. Du beschließt, dass es an der Zeit ist, neue Becher aus dem Vorratsraum zu holen und für den Verkauf bereit zu stellen. Dummerweise springen deine Pupillen immerzu für einige Sekunden zu ihm hinüber. Er sitzt relativ tatenlos an dem Tisch, einen großen Becher vor sich, um den sich seine Fingerspitzen geschlossen haben. Weder sein arrogantes noch sein fröhliches Gesicht dominiert seine Züge. Er sieht fahl und farblos aus, wie er da so hockt und die Hände schließlich in den Taschen seines Pullis verschwinden lässt. Die Lippe vorgeschoben wie ein Kind, das in seinen eigenen Gedanken unterwegs ist. Kein Summen zum Radio, keine Arbeit an irgendwelchen Skizzen, keine Mitschüler, die er herumscheucht. Alfred wirkt leer und diese merkwürdige Leere definiert sich nicht durch die Abwesenheit all der Dinge, die sonst sind. Sie definiert sich durch die Anwesenheit all dessen, was vorher nie war.

In seinem Becher ist Kakao mit Sahne. Die Schokolade gräbt sich tief in seine Mundwinkel und in die merkwürdig rissige Struktur seiner Lippen, obwohl er nur ab und zu einen kleinen Schluck nimmt und insgesamt einen deplazierten Eindruck im Café erweckt. Da noch andere Tische besetzt sind und immer mal wieder weitere Kunden in den Laden kommen, bist du relativ gut beschäftigt. Du merkst es nicht mal, als Alfred von seinem Platz aufsteht. Du siehst nur seine Rückansicht, als er irgendwann aus dem Laden schlüpft und die Straße runter verschwindet. So als wäre er nie da gewesen.

„Komischer Typ", lästert deine Kollegin ohne Vorbehalte. „Wie der da die ganze Zeit mutterseelenallein gehockt und so creepy vor sich hingestarrt hat! So einer hat bestimmt keine Freunde. Was für'n Freak!"

Freak? Keine Freunde? Du bist verblüfft über das harsche Urteil, weil der Alfred, den du kennen gelernt hast, weder ein Freak ist noch wie jemand wirkt, der keine Freunde hat. Auch der andere Alfred, der seine Mitmenschen herumschubst und eine selbstgefällige Gereiztheit ausstrahlt, entspricht nicht diesen Vorstellungen. Aber der Alfred, der dort eben in der Ecke saß, war definitiv ein anderer... Still und irgendwie bedrückt sah er aus. In sich gekehrt. Du weißt es nicht so recht zu beschreiben. Die Energie, die ihn sonst beherrscht, schien wie abgezapft. Als habe jemand schlicht und ergreifend den Stecker gezogen.

Warum hat er versucht dich anzusprechen?

Was wäre passiert, wenn du ihn nicht ignoriert hättest?

Du hasst dich dafür, dir postwendend noch mehr Gedanken um ihn zu machen, als du es ohnehin schon tust. Er hat das nicht verdient! Du hast doch genug eigene Probleme, wieso solltest du dir dann noch ein weiteres aufhalsen? Er kann ja zu seiner tollen Projektgruppe zurückgehen, in der er so frei heraus den Boss gespielt hat.

Nur: warum plötzlich Kakao?

Vielleicht hättest du wenigstens zurückgrüßen sollen...


	4. Chapter 4

Es vergehen wiederum knapp 1 ½ Wochen, in denen es kein Lebenszeichen von Alfred gibt. In deinem Kopf überschlagen sich Vorwürfe, Wut und Enttäuschung, weil du einfach nicht von den permanenten Gedanken an ihn wegkommst. Was hat der Junge nur an sich, dass er so verdammt viel Platz in deinem Leben einnimmt? Womöglich hat er dich längst vergessen. Ihr wart ja nicht mal befreundet. Ihr wart gar nichts! Egal, wie viel Dynamik er in dein Seelenleben gebracht hat und wie viele heimliche Tagträume er dich hat kreieren lassen. Er war nur dein Kunde und du nur seine Kaffeeverkäuferin. Das predigst du dir zumindest tagtäglich. Immer in der Hoffnung, so besser durch den Alltag zu kommen.

Dann, du hast gerade deine Schürze umgebunden und die Abendschicht eingeläutet, geht die Türe auf und du vergisst zu atmen. Es ist Alfred. Nein! Doch! Du blinzelst, als du realisierst, dass es ihn zwei Mal gibt. Natürlich nicht wirklich, aber der Junge, der vor ihm den Laden betritt und ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln über die Schulter zuwirft, sieht ihm verblüffend ähnlich. Größe, Statur, Haarfarbe, Gesichtszüge – du hast es zweifellos mit Geschwistern zu tun.

Als die beiden näher treten, fällt es dir auch etwas leichter die feinen Unterschiede ausfindig zu machen, so wie zum Beispiel die Form und Farbe der Brillen oder die dezent variierenden Frisuren. Der fremde Junge trägt sie ein Stückchen länger und wirkt insgesamt etwas schmaler gebaut im direkten Vergleich zu Alfred, der reichlich unschlüssig hinter ihm steht und die Hände tiefer denn je in den Taschen seiner Bomberjacke vergraben hat. Sein Blick scheint auf dem Boden festgeklebt zu sein und sein Lächeln ist eine abgetragene Attrappe.  
Er sieht noch trauriger aus als bei seinem letzten Besuch. Auch die fürsorgliche Art seiner Begleitung scheint daran nichts ändern zu können. Du würdest sogar so weit gehen zu behaupten, dass Alfred jetzt überall lieber wäre als hier.

Was ist bloß los?

Du würdest ihn ja gerne fragen, weil dir – trotz seines miesen Verhaltens – der Anblick im Herzen weh tut. Doch der andere Junge bestellt zwei große Tassen Kakao mit Sahne und du musst all deine Konzentration aufbringen, um deine Arbeit fachgerecht zu erledigen, statt ständig in Alfreds Richtung zu schielen. Er ist beinahe stumm, regelrecht apathisch. Sein Lächeln erinnert an eine schlechte Tätowierung. Seine Zahnspitzen sägen angestrengt über seine Unterlippe.

Der andere Junge zahlt und nimmt beide Tassen an sich. Er sucht ihnen einen Tisch aus, vorne beim Fenster. Er ist die treibende Kraft im Moment, obwohl er gar nicht wie der Typ Mensch wirkt, der gerne den Ton angibt. Sein Gesicht sagt „Kompromiss", nicht „Vorschrift".

Alfred scheint alles einfach nur vollkommen egal zu sein...

Seine Begleitung redet und gestikuliert sanft. Nicht laut und nicht übertrieben, sondern auf eine Art und Weise, die keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit all den Arten hat, die du je bei Alfred beobachtet hast. Immer wieder driftet deine Aufmerksamkeit zu ihrem Tisch ab.  
Wenn Alfred den Mund aufmacht, dann wirkt es gepresst und gezwungen. Ab und zu lacht er sogar und das Lachen kommt dir gestorben vor, ehe es überhaupt das Licht der Welt erblickt hat. Davon abgesehen tut er nicht sonderlich viel. Sein Körper schweigt. Seine Augen sind auf sein Gegenüber oder den Kakao gerichtet, in dem er unkoordiniert herumrührt. Sahne mit dem Löffel abschöpft, sie wieder in die Tasse plumpsen lässt oder gelegentlich zum Mund führt.

Als die beiden gehen und du wenig später den Tisch abräumst, ist in seiner Tasse noch knapp ein Drittel des Kakaos übrig. Du kippst den Rest ins Spülbecken und schaust der braunen Flüssigkeit dabei zu, im Abfluss zu verschwinden. Dunkle Spuren bleiben zurück, bis du den Hahn aufdrehst und sie ebenfalls fort wäschst.

Es gibt nicht mal mehr ein „Hallo" zwischen euch, geschweige denn einen Blickkontakt.

Er ist nur ein Kunde und du bist nur eine Verkäuferin.

Ist seid euch so fremd wie vor dem Abend, als er, Zuflucht vor dem Regen suchend, plötzlich im Café stand.

Ihr kennt euch nicht...

Dir ist nach Weinen zumute, aber du hast zu tun, also verdrängst du den Gedanken und hasst den langsam einkehrenden Herbst dafür, dir nach Feierabend mit Leibeskräften ins Gesicht zu pusten. Das Wetter ist unfair und deine Finger schweben mehr als einmal über den Tasten deines Notebooks. Eine Kündigung zu schreiben wäre so einfach, aber du willst kein Idiot sein. Nicht wegen eines Typen, den du von hinten bis vorne nicht verstehst.

* * *

Zehn Tage später räumst du ein leeres Tütchen Süßstoff und ein Glas, in dem einst ein großer Café Latte war, von einem Tisch. In dem Moment, als du dich umdrehst und zur Theke zurückgehen möchtest, steht er plötzlich hinter dir. Die Hände nicht in den Taschen, sondern nonchalant neben dem Körper schwebend, starrst du ihm zunächst frontal auf die Brust. Es ist deine Augenhöhe, aber dein Blick macht sogleich einen erschrockenen Satz nach oben, wo er auf sein Gesicht trifft.  
Es ist noch immer unbedarft jung, aber im Vergleich zu neulich wohnt seinen Zügen jetzt nichts zu Tode Betrübtes mehr inne. Die Muskeln wirken entspannter sowie geringfügig erwachsener. Du bildest dir ein, dass sich seine Kinnpartie etwas stärker ausgeprägt hat. Die Nase vielleicht auch. Aber womöglich ist das nur ein fixer Gedanke, der dir durch den Kopf geht, während du immer noch wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da stehst, in der rechten Hand das Glas hältst und Alfred untätig ansiehst.

„Hey... uhm, wie geht's?", fragt er dich und verlagert sein Gewicht vom linken Bein aufs rechte. Es scheint ihn ein wenig Überwindung zu kosten, dich überhaupt anzusprechen. Das würde es dich wohl auch, wenn du dich von Mr. Nice Guy in ein Arschloch und dann in einen Schatten deiner selbst verwandelt hättest.

„Gut", sagst du also schlicht, ohne es patzig oder übertrieben höflich klingen zu lassen. Alfred nickt und du tust ihm nicht den Gefallen, ihn weiterhin anzugucken. Du wirst ihm nie wieder Angriffsfläche bieten. Das hast du dir geschworen. Also gehst du.

„Freut mich! Ähm, wegen neulich, also..." Er kommt dir drucksend hinterher zum Tresen, wo du das Glas in die Maschine räumst und unnötigerweise kleine Löffelchen mit einem Handtuch zu polieren beginnst.

„Sorry was ich da gesagt hab."

„Mhm", machst du, deine Aufgabe nicht unterbrechend. Selbst ohne aufzuschauen spürst du, dass da wieder Bewegung in ihm ist. Er nicht mehr wie ein toter Fisch seine Kleider ausfüllt, sondern irgendwie wieder auf dem Weg in seine alte Form zu sein scheint. Die Frage, die du dir zwangsläufig stellst, ist jedoch, welche alte Form er anstreben wird?

„Das war echt nicht so gemeint! Ich weiß auch nich', was da mit mir los war", hörst du ihn entschuldigend lachen, obwohl es nicht lustig ist und euch das beiden mehr als klar sein dürfte. Zumindest ist sein Lachen eher beschämter Natur. Das dürfte von Anstand zeugen.

Du stellst den Schwung polierte Löffel in den vorgesehenen Behälter und schaust dann wieder zu Alfred. Er hat die Unterarme auf den Tresen gestützt und wippt unruhig, die Füße nicht still halten könnend. Die Augen wie ein treudummer Hund. Um seinen Hals die altbekannte Kette mit den beiden silbernen Erkennungsmarken, auf denen ein Adler und sein Geburtsdatum eingraviert sind. Die Rückseiten stellen dich vor ein Rätsel. Ganz so wie es Alfreds gesamtes Verhalten tut.

„Kakao?", fragst du mit weniger Distanz in der Stimme als eben noch.

„Ne, irgendwas mit Kaffee und Milch."

„Und Sahne und Haselnusssirup und Schokosoße", ergänzt du aus dem Effeff und kannst beobachten, wie er zu strahlen beginnt. Auf den Lippen nun ein durchweg aufrichtiges Lächeln. Alles in allem ein Bild ergebend, welches du quälend lang vermisst hast. Die Erkenntnis durchzuckt dich wie ein Stromschlag und du kriegst vor Verlegenheit nur ein leichtes Schulterzucken zustande.  
„Man weiß doch, was die Stammkunden so bestellen...", tust du die Sache ab. „Du hast übrigens Glück. Wir haben jetzt den neuen Wouter's Creamy Double Chocolate Dream als Spezialität der Saison." Verweisend deutest du auf den Neuzugang auf der Tafel über dir. „Kaffee, Sahne, Milch, Schokosoße und Schoko Cookie Stückchen."

Ihm scheint fast die Kinnlade runterzufallen:  
„Ist gebongt! Ähm...?"

„Ja, ich kann noch Haselnusssirup rein tun." Es ist schön, seine Wünsche zu wittern. Es ist noch schöner, dass er den Eindruck macht, dir fast um den Hals fallen zu wollen.

Du hast nicht vergessen, aber du versuchst zu verzeihen. Zumindest langsam. Seine blauen Augen ziehen dich dabei eng an ihn heran und lassen dir kaum Raum zum Atmen. Es sind die Blicke, die du von euren ersten Begegnungen kennst und die dir wie Feuerwasser durchs Rückgrat schießen.

Alfred müsste zum Frisör; sein Haar ist etwas aus der Frisur geraten und fast so lang wie das seines Bruders. Es lädt dazu ein, mit den Fingern hindurch zu fahren. Nur die aufmüpfige Strähne weigert sich, der Schwerkraft zu gehorchen und steht weiterhin abenteuerlustig ab. Du würdest sie nie im Leben zurecht stutzen.

„Wie läuft eigentlich euer Projekt?", erkundigst du dich beiläufig, während du sein Getränk zubereitest, einen Stoß Sirup in den Kaffe gibst und nicht darüber nachzudenken versuchst, wie sich sein Haar anfühlen mag.

„Ach das..." Sein Gesicht ist ein offenes Buch und seine Mundwinkel fallen rigoros herab. Seine Finger fahren den runden Abdruck einer Kaffeetasse nach, die vorhin auf dem Tresen stand.  
„Mach jetzt mein eigenes Projekt."

„Ja?"

„Ja..." Er lacht wieder. Eindeutig verlegen, nicht vernichtend.

„Wollten die anderen nicht mehr?" Du bist so gut und schaust ihn nicht an, aber seine Stille verrät dir mehr als Tausend Worte. Es wundert dich auch nicht, mit deiner Theorie richtig zu liegen. Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, mit Alfred zusammen zu arbeiten.

„Die haben halt ihre eigenen Vorstellungen und Ideen gehabt", grinst er schief und du nickst. Du willst ihm nicht zu nahe treten und er scheint jetzt schon dezent vor dir zurück zu scheuen. Er lächelt zwar weiterhin, doch was bedeutet das schon?

„Eigentlich arbeitet man ja gerade deswegen in einer Gruppe zusammen, damit man alle guten Ideen verwenden kann – und nicht nur die eigenen." Sein fertiges Getränk vor ihn stellend, schenkst du ihm eine aufbauende Miene. „Und nur weil man meint, man könne selbst alles am besten, stimmt das nicht unbedingt."

Jetzt wird er deutlich rot. Du bist heilfroh, nicht dabei gewesen zu sein, als sich auch die anderen Jungen aus seiner Gruppe verabschiedet haben. Er muss abscheulich zornig geworden sein...

„Was ist das überhaupt für ein Projekt?" Um die Stimmung wieder zu heben, schwenkst du von seinem Fehlverhalten zum allgemeinen Teil über. Er entspannt sich sichtbar und ist erneut hellauf begeistert.

„Ein Astronomie-Projekt!" Im Nu schnappt er sich seine Tasse und wedelt mit seiner Mappe. Dir deutend, ihm zum Tisch hinten rechts zu folgen.

Du läufst ihm blindlings hinterher. An die Leine gelegt von seiner ungetrübt freundlichen Art, lässt du dir die an Farbe gewonnenen Skizzen erklären und das Projekt erläutern, welches im Rahmen seines Physikunterrichts stattfindet. Aber es ist nicht nur ein Projekt. Es sind die Sterne. Alfred liebt die Sterne. Du merkst es daran, wie seine Augen leuchten, während er dich mit begeisterten Worten überhäuft und dir das Gefühl gibt, die letzten Wochen habe es nie gegeben. Er sei nie weg gewesen, er sei nie traurig gewesen und er habe dich erst recht nicht schlecht behandelt.

Stuhl an Stuhl, Seite an Seite sitzt ihr vor seinen gewissenhaft angefertigten Skizzen, denen er mit Buntstiften Akzente geschenkt hat. Du lauschst seinen Ausführungen, während dich sein Lächeln kitzelt und seine Körperwärme umarmt. Er duftet nach betörender Natürlichkeit, anstatt nach Arroganz zu stinken. Seine Knie hibbeln, teils im Takt der Musik, teils zum Singsang eures Gespräches. Er könnte dir tagelang von Schwarzen Löchern und Planetendichte erzählen, das würde dir nichts ausmachen. Ihr zwei seid im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum verschwunden.

Du summst wieder, zunächst zusammen mit ihm und später alleine auf der Heimfahrt. Als du abends im Bett liegst, kriegst du vor Aufregung kein Auge zu. Es scheint unglaublich und doch ist es wahr: Alfred ist zurück – und du willst, dass er nie wieder deinen Planeten verlässt.


	5. Chapter 5

Jemand scheint deinen Wunsch erhört zu haben. Zumindest kommt Alfred spätestens jeden zweiten Tag im Café vorbei, oftmals ohne sich überhaupt noch an einen Tisch zu setzen. Meist zieht er's vor, bei dir an der Theke zu stehen und euer Schwätzchen wird nur gelegentlich von anderen Kunden unterbrochen. Unterm Strich bedeutet das, du hast ihn in dieser Woche schon drei Mal zu Gesicht bekommen und so langsam hegst du den Verdacht, dass er – obwohl er so groß und offenherzig ist – auch ziemlich schüchtern sein muss. Er scheint nicht zu wissen, ob oder wie er diese letzte Distanz zwischen euch überbrücken soll. Er berührt deine Finger, wenn du ihm seine Kaffeetasse reichst und dann grinst er, schlägt aber die Augen nieder, kratzt sich im Nacken oder fegt sich die Haare aus der Stirn.

Du für deinen Teil bist froh darüber, nicht rot wie eine überreife Tomate zu werden. Die Dinge sind eben eindeutig – zumindest von deiner Seite aus. Auf deinem Smartphone begrüßt dich jeden Abend nach der Schicht eine Nachricht von einer Freundin, die nach dem aktuellen Stand im Falle Alfred fragt. Das geht doch eigentlich niemanden etwas an, aber du möchtest trotzdem am liebsten der ganzen Welt jedes noch so kleine Detail erzählen, während du grinsend zur Bahnhaltestelle eilst und den kräftigen Wind nicht mal mehr spürst. An deinen Fingern haftet noch das Gefühl von Alfreds Haut und vor deinem geistigen Auge siehst du ihn, wie er dich in sein kleines Universum zieht und einzig und allein für dich die Sonne scheinen lässt.

Du möchtest wissen, wie Sternschnuppen schmecken.

Vertieft in deine Tagträume, passiert es dann. Bester Laune stellst du einem Studenten seinen Kaffee auf den Tisch und stößt ihn dabei höchst ungeschickt um. Die schwarze Lache breitet sich in Sekundenschnelle über die halbe Tischplatte aus und erreicht das dicke Buch, welches aufgeschlagen dort liegt. Der Student zieht gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Laptop beiseite und springt zugleich fluchend vom Stuhl auf.

„Oh Gott, das tut mir so Leid!", entschuldigst du dich hastig, während du bereits einen Stoß Servierten aus dem Spender reißt und damit das Unglück einzudämmen versuchst. Zum Glück steht vorne an der Theke eine deiner Kolleginnen, sodass du dich dem Malheuer widmen kannst, ohne die übrige Kundschaft warten zu lassen. Der Kaffee ist schnell in den Servierten verschwunden. Doch das Buch hat deutliche Flecken abbekommen.

„Ich bring das sofort in Ordnung!", versprichst du, als du das schwere, weiß-blaue Blätterwerk vom Tisch hievst und damit zum Spülbecken rennst. Ein frischer Lappen mit klarem Wasser soll dir helfen. Bedacht tupfst du über die braunen Flecken und bleichst diese vorsichtig aus den Seiten heraus. Es sind ja nicht viele, aber dir ist das trotzdem furchtbar unangenehm, zumal der Student einen ziemlich zerknirschten Eindruck macht. Der rund 600-Seiten umfassende Koloss wiegt eine geschätzte Tonne und ist hoffentlich keine Leihgabe der Unibibliothek.

_**...gesteigerten Antrieb... Rastlosigkeit, überspitzte Aktivität, Sprunghaftigkeit, ungewöhnlich hohe Kreativität, ein Gefühl des nicht-geerdet-seins...**_

Deine tupfenden Bewegungen werden langsamer, als die Worte langsam zu dir durchdringen und Gestalt annehmen.

_**...übertriebenes Selbstbewusst... Gereiztheit, Geltungsdrang, Überheblichkeit... kann in Extremfällen bis hin zum Größenwahn reichen...**_

Deine Hand hält jetzt inne, indessen all deine Aufmerksamkeit an den Worten klebt. Fieberhaft fliegen deine Pupillen über die großen Seiten hinweg und reißen weitere Satzteile an sich.

_**...Manie ... Hyponamie ...Depression... Switching… Stimmungsschwünge... Antriebslosigkeit, gedrückte Stimmung... Apathie, wiederkehrende Todesgedanken...**_

Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das ist. Aber dir wird ganz komisch, schwindelig und schlecht. All das kommt dir doch irgendwie bekannt vor...

In einer Kurzschlussreaktion schaust du zum Tisch, wo der Student sitzt und soeben ein eingehendes Handytelefonat entgegen nimmt. Dann flitzt du samt Buch durch die Tür in die Hinterzimmer, die nur fürs Personal zugänglich sind. Im leeren Büro knallst du das Buch auf den Kopierer und lässt diesen in Windeseile die aktuellen Seiten sowie zwei Seiten davor und dahinter kopieren. Die noch warmen Blätter faltest du überstürzt zusammen und schiebst sie dann in deine Handtasche, die auf einem der Stühle im Aufenthaltsraum steht.

In deinem Inneren hallt dein Herzklopfen unangenehm laut wider und lässt dich das Buch wie eine Verbrecherin zurück zum Tisch tragen. Mit verschwitzten Händen und einer Gänsehaut am gesamten Körper. Der werte Student telefoniert noch immer und schenkt dir nicht sonderlich viel mehr als ein mürrisches Nicken. Deine Kollegin war bereits so aufmerksam, ihm einen neuen Kaffee zu bringen.

In dir steht alles Kopf und du kannst dich nicht erinnern, was in den letzten Stunden vor Feierabend noch geschieht, doch kaum darfst du gehen, eilst du nach Hause. In der Bahn setzt du dich nicht hin und als du endlich durch die Haustür schneist, hast du keine Zeit, um deine leichte Übergangsjacke oder gar deinen Schal auszuziehen. Du stehst mitten im Flur und fummelst hitzig die Seiten aus deiner Handtasche, faltest sie auseinander und beginnst zu lesen.

Als du nach knapp einer dreiviertel Stunde durch das klobige Fachvokabular durch bist, musst du dich setzen. Unter dir scheint kein Boden mehr zu sein und die Luft ist so dünn, dass dein Gehirn ob eines akuten Sauerstoffmangels nicht gescheit funktionieren kann.

Doch eines ist sicher: all das, was du da gelesen hast und unter der Überschrift _bipolare (manisch-depressive) Erkrankung_ läuft, kennst du. Nicht von dir, sondern von Alfred.  
Natürlich, du bist nicht in der Position, ein Urteil zu fällen oder gar eine Diagnose zu stellen. Aber du machst dir Sorgen. Du machst dir sogar verdammt große Sorgen. Denn was du gelesen hast, scheint ungeheuer viel Sinn zu ergeben.

Mit schweren Schritten begibst du dich zu deinem Bett hinüber und klappst dein Notebook auf. Google zu rate ziehend, beginnst du, deine Recherchen zu vertiefen. Immer in der Hoffnung, dich zu irren. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ausgerechnet dir so etwas auffällt und seinen übrigen Mitmenschen nicht?  
Oder sind sie es vielleicht einfach schon gewöhnt und deswegen betriebsblind? Kann man das so sagen? Was, wenn Alfreds Familie es als altbekannte Launenhaftigkeit hinnimmt und seine Freunde... tja, welche Freunde? Die Mitschüler, die er vergrault hat und die jetzt eine eigene Projektgruppe ohne ihn bilden? Mit anderen Freunden hast du ihn ja nie gesehen und erwähnt hat er erst recht keine.

Aber falls das alles tatsächlich so stimmt, was sollst du dann tun? Untätig daneben stehen wird ihm nicht helfen – und dir dreht sich jetzt noch der Magen um, wenn du an die letzte Phase denkst, in der Alfred sich in Selbstherrlichkeit und Arroganz verloren hat. Du willst nicht, dass er wieder darein verfällt. Du willst nicht, dass er wieder ein unausstehlicher Kotzbrocken wird, dem es später leid tut und der dann womöglich gar nicht weiß, warum er so über die Stränge geschlagen ist. Möglicherweise wundert er sich zwar im Stillen darüber, traut sich allerdings nicht, mit jemandem über dieses Problem zu reden. Dich würde all das nicht wundern.

Entsprechend überrascht es dich auch nicht, wie deprimiert er vor einiger Zeit gewirkt hat, als er mit traurigen Augen in sich zusammen gesackt im Laden aufgetaucht ist und seinen Kakao nicht ausgetrunken hat. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was er in dieser Zeit für Gedanken gehegt hat. Aber du kannst dir vorstellen, dass es nicht die schönsten waren...

Deine Internetrecherche hält dich bis tief in die Nacht wach. Du schläfst zu wenig, denn abgesehen von der Spätschicht, in der du abends arbeitest, hast du ja den Rest des Tages auch noch jede Menge um die Ohren und musst entsprechend früh aufstehen. Trotzdem bedauerst du nicht, für Alfred ein paar Stunden Schlaf entbehrt zu haben. Als du letztlich das Licht löschst und im Dunkeln an die Zimmerdecke stierst, ist dein Verstand komplett überflutet. All die Worte scheinen wie aneinander geklebt und haben unmittelbar hinter deiner Stirn eine schier unendliche Kette gebildet. Unabhängig davon, auf welches Kettenglied du dich zu konzentrieren versuchst, es läuft immer auf die gleiche Frage hinaus:  
Wie sollst du dich jetzt verhalten?

Was, wenn du Unrecht hast?

Was, wenn du Recht hast?

Ist es klug, Alfred darauf anzusprechen? Oder wäre das das Dümmste überhaupt? Was, wenn er nichts von all dem hören will und womöglich nie wieder ins Café kommt?

Wenn du nur wüsstest, was du tun sollst...

* * *

Du massierst dir die Schläfen, als du zwei Abende später einen Moment für dich hast und im Laden nur das gleichmäßige Gurgeln der Spülmaschine und das Radio zu hören sind. Tom Petty schmettert gemeinsam mit den Heartbreakers „American Girl": _Take it easy, baby!_

Aber du kannst hier nichts leicht nehmen…

Erst recht nicht, als die Türe aufgeht und Alfred das Café betritt. Du siehst ihn und du siehst auch, dass er nicht mehr so euphorisch ist wie bei seinen letzten Besuchen. Das ist nicht gut... Er lächelt zwar und begrüßt dich wie sonst auch, aber da ist ein gewisser Schwermut in seinen Augen, den er zu verstecken bemüht ist. Dir wird innerlich ganz kalt, da dir Worte wie „Niedergeschlagenheit", „Antriebslosigkeit" und „selbstmordgefährdet" durchs Gedächtnis schießen. Alles Dinge, die eine depressive Phase prägen und von denen du innigst hoffst, dass sie ihre Finger von deinem Alfred lassen.

Er fragt nach Kakao mit Haselnusssirup und Sahne.

Du richtest die Tasse mit einer extra großen Portion Sahne an, dann trägst du sie zum Tisch hinten rechts in der Ecke und stellst sie dort ab. Selbst setzt du dich ihm genau gegenüber. In all den Monaten, in denen Alfred schon her kommt, hast du dich nie eigenmächtig zu ihm gesetzt. Du hast dich nur dann zu ihm gesetzt, wenn er dich quasi eingeladen hat. Wenn er dir angedeutet hat, Platz zu nehmen. Das ist jetzt anders.

Er lächelt, während er dir für den Kakao dankt und den Löffel in die Tasse taucht. Mehr mit der Geste beschäftigt ist als damit, dich anzusehen. Dein Blick tastet sein Gesicht ab. Entdeckt feine Augenringe und eine stramme Muskulatur, die krampfhaft am Lächeln festzuhalten versucht. Auf deiner Schürze sind zwei Flecken Mokka und ein paar Spritzer Karamellsoße, die allesamt längst eingetrocknet sind.

„Bist du müde?", fragst du, als ihr den provisorischen Begrüßungssmalltalk hinter euch gebracht habt und an Alfreds Oberlippe wieder ein Tupfen Sahne klebt.

„Ach wo!", winkt er ab. „Nur irgendwie schlecht geschlafen."

Es ist gelogen. Du würdest behaupten, dass er mehr als müde ist und dass mehr als eine unruhige Nacht dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden kann.

„Aber jetzt ist ja zum Glück Wochenende!", schiebt er eilig nach, um dich zu beruhigen. Du sollst dir keine Gedanken machen. Das sagen seine Stimme und seine Mimik.

Du nickst langsam.  
„Schon was vor? Ich mein, außer dein Geld in einem puristischen Café zu verpulvern."

Seine Augen werden groß hinter den feinen Brillengläsern und erst da fällt dir auf, ihn nie so forsch nach seinen sonstigen Freizeitplänen gefragt zu haben. Meistens ist er ja hier. Das wird euch wohl gerade beiden bewusst.

Geräuschvoll rückt Alfred auf seinem Stuhl ein wenig näher an den Tisch, räuspert sich und zieht eine Grimasse.  
„Ich hätt' so Bock auf Kino oder zocken, aber ich muss voll viel für die Schule machen..."

„Schreibt ihr etwa 'ne Arbeit?"

„Ne, ich muss ein Referat halten. Die Arbeit haben wir schon geschrieben..."

„Oh, und?"

Sein Gesicht zieht sich trotz Grinsen noch weiter zusammen.  
„Hab sie in den Sand gesetzt. Deswegen ja das Referat..."

„Nicht gelernt?"

„Doch..!" Die Finger seiner rechten Hand spielen mit dem langen Löffel, drehen diesen hin und her.  
„Also jein, ich wollte lernen, aber irgendwie..." Anstatt den Satz zu beenden, zuckt er gespielt gelassen mit den Schultern und legt den Löffel auf den Tisch.

„Keine Motivation gehabt?", fragst du, während er einen tiefen Schluck Kakao nimmt, nickt und dann weitertrinkt – nur um dir nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Als er die Tasse abstellt, grinst er schon wieder.

„Ist eh nur Bio!"

„Ist das nicht anstrengend?"

„Was? Bio?" Seine Hand hält noch immer den Griff der kantigen, weißen Tasse fest wie einen Anker umschlungen. „Bio doch nich'!"

„Nein, ich meinte nicht Bio..."

„Sondern?", lüpft er leicht seine Augenbrauen, indessen du unhörbar tief einatmest und nicht weißt, warum du drauf und dran bist, mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen.

„Down sein. So down, dass du zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen bist."

Für geschätzte fünf Sekunden ist er völlig schockiert von dem, was du sagst. Er wird richtig blass. Das Weiß zieht sich über sein Nasenbein und scheint bis zu den Ohren zu reichen. Dann lacht er schnell und winkt noch schneller ab. So als wolle er deine Theorie und seine Verunsicherung gemeinsam hinfort jagen.  
„Bin ich doch gar nicht! Echt mal, alles okay!"

„Oder wenn du so aufgedreht bist, dass du gar nicht mehr wirklich realisierst, was du tust oder sagst..." Du fährst fort, so als habe es seine letzte Aussage nicht gegeben. Doch daran, dass Alfred immer bleicher um die Nasenspitze wird, ist für dich deutlich sichtbar, ihn an einem wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben.

„Wie-wie kommst du jetzt da drauf?", stammelt er gepresst lachend und scheint einen Kloß im Hals zu haben. Seinen schönen Augen wohnt etwas Flehendliches inne, das sich ungeniert zu dir hinüber lehnt und dich bittet, nicht weiterzusprechen. Du sollst still sein. Es tut ihm weh...

„Sagt deine Familie denn nichts?", begegnest du ihm mit einer Gegenfrage. Sein Blick springt daraufhin über deine Schulter zum Fenster hinaus. Panik.

Er hat Panik.

Du realisierst es viel zu spät.

„Warum sollten sie was sagen? Ich weiß gar nich', was du plötzlich hast. Du bist echt komisch, weißt du?!" Er versucht es so zu drehen, als wärst du die Dumme. Als wärst du diejenige, mit der irgendwas nicht stimmt. Aber er hat sein komplettes Selbstbewusstsein verloren und versucht vergeblich, sich mit Kakao Mut anzutrinken.

Was sollst du denn jetzt bloß machen?

Du hast das Gefühl, die Situation läuft wie im Zeitraffer an dir vorbei. Gerade noch hast du Alfred die randvolle Kakaotasse hingestellt und plötzlich ist diese leer. Rückstände der Schokolade zieren seine Mundwinkel, auch nachdem er sich schnell mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen gewischt hat und dann wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufspringt.  
„Sorry, ich muss los! Wie gesagt, hab noch voll viel zu tun. Das Referat für Bio und dann noch einen Essay für Englisch und in Physik muss ich auch noch so 'nen mega langen Text lesen! Wir sehen uns, okay? Bis dann!"

Er flieht vor dir. Seine Worte sind wie Schutt und Steine, über die du so schnell nicht hinweg klettern kannst. Du rufst ihm noch eine Verabschiedung hinterher, doch er wirft dir nur einen schwer zu deutenden Blick über die Schulter zu. So als habe er Angst vor dir und vor dem, was du sagst...


	6. Chapter 6

Du machst dir Vorwürfe ohne Ende. Es ist alles deine Schuld. Hättest du doch nur deine verdammte Klappe gehalten! Hättest du ihn doch nur nicht in dieses merkwürdige Gespräch verstrickt! Warum nur hast du ständig das Gefühl, alles falsch zu machen?

Es ist über zwei Wochen her, seit Alfred sich zuletzt hat blicken lassen und du wünschst dir nichts sehnlicher als zu wissen, dass es ihm gut geht. Oder zumindest so gut wie es die Umstände erlauben.

Wahrscheinlich hast du eh total daneben gelegen mit deiner waghalsigen Vermutung und er hat keine Lust auf irgend so eine Kaffeeverkäuferin, die meint, die Psychotante raushängen lassen zu müssen. Du hast vollstes Verständnis dafür. Du würdest dir nur wünschen, er käme her und würde es dir ins Gesicht sagen. Das letzte Bild, was du von ihm gespeichert hast, ist das Bild eines fliehenden Jungen, in dessen kindlichem Gesicht die Augen weit aufgerissen waren. Immerzu darauf bedacht, einem Angriff auszuweichen. Dabei macht er auf Außenstehende einen so robusten Eindruck...

Dir geht es wie in jenen Tagen, als dir alles wie verhext erschien. Du seine Aura zu spüren glaubtest, er aber nie wirklich anwesend war. Der Tisch hinten rechts bleibt meist leer. Nur gelegentlich quartiert sich ein frisch verliebtes Studentenpärchen dort ein und hält pseudointellektuelle Diskussionen über Aspekte der Kunstgeschichte der New Yorker 30er Jahre. Du hast im Verlauf ihrer drei Besuche schon zu viel gehört, als dass du dich in den nächsten fünf Jahren je wieder freiwillig in ein Museum begeben möchtest. Die beiden gehören zu jener Sorte Mensch, die man auch zwei Tische weiter noch problemlos hört, obwohl man sie nicht hören will.

Du möchtest Alfred summen hören. Du möchtest ihm Kaffee oder Kakao mit Sahne und einen großen Cookie bringen. Du möchtest dich von ihm wieder mit ins Weltall nehmen lassen und wissen, was aus seinen Ideen fürs Projekt geworden ist. Wie ist sein Referat gelaufen? Setzt er die Schule in den Sand oder hangelt er sich durch?

Du hast darüber nachgedacht und bist zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass wenn er wirklich so enorm zwischen motiviert und unmotiviert switched, er womöglich arge Probleme in der Schule hat. Du hast gelesen, dass es nicht unüblich ist, in den depressiven Phasen schlechte Noten zu schreiben und durch Abwesenheit zu glänzen. Ebenso kann dies in den manischen Phasen der Fall sein, weil sich Betroffene lieber mit anderen Dingen befassen. Oder aber Alfred steckt in diesen Phasen all seine Energie ins Lernen. So wie er seine Energie in die Skizzen gesteckt hat.  
Aber wenn er gemalt hat, kam er dir gar nicht so sonderlich überdreht vor. Vielleicht war dieser Alfred ja der, der zwischen den Phasen Zuhause ist. Wenn du ihn nur wiedersehen könntest...

Natürlich hast du ihn schon versucht zu finden, aber weder google noch Facebook waren dir dabei von Nutzen. Zu viele Namensvetter, wenn du das **F.** weg lässt. Keine ergiebigen Treffer, wenn du es in die Suche involvierst. Du hast, was das betrifft, keine Hoffnung mehr...

Du hast nur noch Angst um ihn. Die Angst wird schlimmer, als auch die 4. Woche rum ist, in der du ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommst.

„Frag gar nicht erst", ist der Satz, mit dem dich deine Kollegen mittlerweile standardmäßig begrüßen, weil es eine Angewohnheit von dir geworden ist, sich bei ihnen zu erkundigen, ob Alfred vielleicht morgens oder mittags hier war. Aber er war nie da...

Du raufst dir die Haare und fühlst dich schlapp. Ausgelaugt von all den Grübeleien und Sorgen. In den hintersten Winkeln deiner Nase ist noch ein Überbleibsel von seinem guten Geruch gespeichert, den du an jenem Tag aufgesogen hast, als du direkt neben ihm gesessen und dir seine Skizzen angeschaut hast. Jener Tag, an dem du gleich mehrmals das Gefühl hattest, er würde dir gerne einen Arm um die Taille legen, wage es aber nicht.

Jener Tag kommt dir wie eine uralte Erinnerung vor. Wie ein Foto, das vor Urzeiten gemacht wurde und bei dem versäumt wurde, Personen, Datum, Ort und Uhrzeit auf der Rückseite zu notieren. Jetzt, da alle Zeitzeugen längst verstorben sind, ist es nur noch ein Motiv, das keiner mehr zuordnen kann...

Warum kommt er nicht wieder?

Du hältst es nicht aus. An dir nagt die Befürchtung, dass er sich was angetan haben könnte oder dass er schon wieder blind anderen Leuten vor den Kopf stößt. All das muss aufhören. Du hast weiter darüber nachgedacht. Darüber, dass seine Familie wohl nichts sagt und darüber, dass seine Freunde es hinnehmen.

Was, wenn es so ist, wie von dir angenommen? Wenn seine Familie es für spätpubertäre Launen hält und Alfred gar nicht unbedingt Freunde hat, weil sich niemand freiwillig dieses Auf und Ab antut? Was, wenn alles, was er hatte, die Abende mit dir im Café waren?  
Die bloße Vorstellung macht dich ungeheuer traurig und du fragst dich, ob er jemals an dich denkt oder ob es nur dir so geht? Du bereust, dass du zu schüchtern warst, um jemals nach seiner Handynummer zu fragen oder ihm vorzuschlagen, ob ihr euch nicht mal wo anders treffen wollt als im _**Wouter's**_. Andererseits hätte er genauso den Mund aufkriegen können und hat es nicht geschafft. Oder er wollte schlicht und ergreifend nicht...

Anscheinend musst du dich ein für alle mal damit abfinden, dass er nur ein Kunde gewesen ist und du nur eine Kaffeeverkäuferin.

Im Radio beginnen die Nachrichten, die immer zur vollen Stunde gebracht werden, und signalisieren dir, dass du für heute die Türe zuschließen darfst. Was du die letzten Minuten gemacht hast, kannst du ohnehin nicht rekonstruieren. Immer häufiger erwischst du dich dabei, Löcher in die Luft zu starren und gedanklich vollkommen abwesend zu sein. Das tut dir nicht gut...

Seufzend drückst du dich von der Theke ab, gehst zur Türe hinüber und schließt sie ab. Jetzt musst du nur noch die Maschine befüllen, sie anstellen und nach ein paar anderen Kleinigkeiten schauen, die immer nach Ende der Spätschicht anfallen. Nichts Weltbewegendes.  
Als du damit durch bist, kehrst du Tür und Fenstern den Rücken zu und möchtest dich gerade auf den Weg durch die Hintertüre machen, als dir plötzlich etwas seltsam vorkommt. Einen kontrollierenden Blick über die Schulter werfend, schreckst du zusammen, als du eine Gestalt unmittelbar vor der verschlossenen Türe erkennst, die direkt ins Innere späht.

Dein Herz, das aus dem Takt geraten ist, springt wieder an wie ein stockender Automotor. Die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, hast du Alfred auf Anhieb erkannt. Seine Silhouette entfernt sich ein Stückchen von der Scheibe, als ihm klar wird, dass du ihn bemerkt hast. Seine Augen vereinbaren immer noch dieses aufgeregte Gemisch aus Furcht, Misstrauen und Flehen in sich, das dich auf direktem Wege an ihn zieht. Ohne zu überlegen, marschierst du zur Türe zurück. Aber auch er tritt beiseite und scheint sich erst wieder fangen zu müssen.

In dem Moment, als du die Tür öffnest und eine schneidende Brise in dein Gesicht schlägt, zieht er seine Jacke dichter um den Körper. Einen Schal oder eine Mütze sucht man bei ihm vergebens, trotz täglich strenger werdender Kälte.

„Hey, alles klar?" Das bunte Licht der Werbetafel, welche zum Geschäft nebenan gehört, färbt ihn orange, blau und grün ein, indessen er dich breit angrinst. Er hat zu viel Energie und hibbelt. Außerdem macht er den Eindruck, als sei es das Normalste der Welt, vor geschlossenen Geschäften rumzulungern und die Mitarbeiter zu beobachten.

Nickend winkst du ihn herein.  
„Sicher. Und bei dir?"

„Alles bestens! Alles bestens!" Es scheint fast gesungen. Dir wird flau im Magen, als du die Türe hinter Alfred zuziehst. Mit flachsenden Schritten schlendert er durch den Laden und betrachtet alles dermaßen interessiert, als würde er es zum ersten Mal in Augenschein nehmen.  
„Krieg ich noch 'n Kaffee?"

Das ist jetzt nicht sein Ernst, oder? Du beißt dir abwägend auf die Unterlippe und versuchst einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Am liebsten würdest du ihm einfach sagen, ihm keinen Kaffee mehr zu geben, wenn er ohnehin schon so aufgekratzt wirkt.  
„Sorry, hab die Maschinen schon alle gereinigt", bedienst du dich am erstbesten Vorwand, den du finden kannst. „Aber wir haben ja noch andere Sachen."

Mit einem Lächeln huschst du hinter die Theke und holst zwei große Pappbecher hervor. Dann füllst du Wasser in den Wasserkocher und stellst diesen an, während Alfred wild drauf los erzählt, dass er spät dran sei, weil er in ein Kino in einem anderen Bezirk wollte, sich aber in der Zeit vertan hat und dann sei seine Bahn auf Grund eines Unfalls ausgefallen und überhaupt. Es ist etwas schwierig, seinen kopflosen Sätzen zu folgen. Aber du nickst und versuchst es, derweil du zwei Beutel Trinkschokolade hervor holst und in die leeren Becher kippst. Das fertig gekochte Wasser schüttest du anschließend hinauf und reichst ihm dann einen der Becher.  
„Hier. Ein Kakao für Arme."

„Keine Sahne?"

„Jetzt nicht mehr..."

„Aber ich brauch Sahne! Und habt ihr nicht auch so Beutelkaffee oder so was?" Er knatscht mehr, als dass er fordert. Du schüttelst einfach nur verneinend den Kopf.  
„Nein! Außerdem, wer sich hier wochenlang nicht blicken lässt, braucht nicht nach Feierabend mit Sonderwünschen ankommen."

Deine Ansage scheint ihn ein wenig in die Realität zurückzuholen. Sein Mund klappt auf, doch es kommt kein Ton und bis das verlegene Lachen ertönt, dauert es einen kurzen Moment.

„Ach das...", meint er schließlich und wendet sich von dir ab, um zu seinem Stammplatz rüberzuschauen. Doch du hast längst alle Stühle hochgestellt.

„Ja, das!" Plötzlich klingst du wütend. „Wo um alles in der Welt bist du gewesen?!"

Er legt den Kopf leicht schief, da ihm deine Anfuhr irgendwie unangenehm ist.  
„Don't panic, okay?!" Nur weil er nicht arrogant klingt, heißt das nicht, dass du ihn damit durchkommen lässt. Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht! Du hast dir Vorwürfe gemacht! Du bist vor Kummer halb wahnsinnig geworden und was macht er? Abends hier aufkreuzen und dir verklickern, dass du keine Panik schieben sollst. Den Teufel wirst du tun! Du würdest ihm am liebsten deinen brütendheißen Kakao ins dümmliche Gesicht schütten! Dein ganzer Körper ist vor lauter Zorn angespannt wie ein Flitzebogen und es fehlt nicht viel, damit du deinen Becher zwischen den Fingern zermalmst.

Ein lautes Hupen auf der Straße zerreißt unerwartet die Anspannung zwischen euch wie Papier. Dein Blick schnellt aus dem Fenster und du siehst, wie ein Auto im letzten Moment eine Vollbremsung hinlegt. Irgendjemand schreit etwas Zensurwürdiges, doch dann schiebt sich der Verkehr auch schon wieder anstandslos weiter voran.

Beinahe...

Du atmest durch.

Beinahe wäre das schief gegangen...

Als du Alfred wieder anschaust, hat dieser sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Theke gelehnt. Seine Hände umschließen den großen Pappbecher und drehen diesen nutzlos umher. Auf dem Gesicht blüht nur noch ein Nachzügler seines Lächelns. Du musst erneut tief Luft holen, als dir bewusst wird, warum er so lange nicht hier war. Du bist damals zu weit gegangen und er ist vor dir weggelaufen. Es grenzt fast an ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt zurück gekehrt ist. Ihn anzufauchen dürfte das Kontraproduktivste sein, was du in diesem Moment tun kannst. Außerdem, wie viele Leute verlieren wohl noch ihre Geduld bei ihm? Es müssen viele sein, die sich sein Hin und Her nicht bieten lassen wollen und ihm lieber die Meinung geigen, anstatt dieses „Spielchen" ewig mitzumachen...

Deutlich ruhiger als eben noch, lehnst du dich neben ihn an die Theke und nimmst einen Schluck Kakao, der dir heiß die Speiseröhre hinunterfließt.  
„Bleib beim nächsten Mal einfach nicht wieder so lang weg, okay?! Wie läuft's in der Schule?" Heißen Kakao zu trinken war wohl nicht die beste Idee. Dein Gesicht scheint zu brennen. Dass Alfred dir ob deiner offensichtlichen Besorgnis einen verdutzten Blick zuwirft, macht es nur schlimmer. Du guckst lieber auf den Boden als zu ihm hinauf. Nicht, dass er dich noch auslacht...

„Nein äh, bestimmt nich'!" Dir gefällt, dass sein Ton ruhiger wird. „Und Schule, ach, so gut wie geritzt! Ich mach das schon!" Dir gefällt nicht, wie er Optimismus als Schutzschild benutzt.

Ihn heimlich aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtend, fällt dir auf, dass er mit den Zehen des linken Fuß tippelt und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hat. So als stünde an der Decke eine Regieanweisung für sein Leben. Doch da oben prangen nicht mal Sterne. Nur runde Lämpchen, deren Licht einem in die Augen sticht und die sich tupfenartig auf seinen Brillengläsern spiegeln.

„Wow, gib dir das: man könnte die da miteinander verbinden, dann kriegt man die Freiheitsstatue! Naja, fast, man muss sich was dazu denken. Hier und hier." Er lacht wieder, gedrückt und schnell verstummend, als du nicht drauf eingehst.  
„Siehst du nicht..?", fragt er dich vorsichtig und deutet mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand zur Decke. Du folgst seinem Blick aber nicht. Dein Blick bleibt bei seinem Gesicht. Wenn er dich weglotsen will, ist sein Versuch gescheitert. Aber seine Enttäuschung tut dir trotzdem weh.

„Alfred...", beginnst du, ohne zu wissen, was du eigentlich sagen willst. Offenbar brauchst du das aber auch gar nicht, denn er ist es, der dir dieses Mal die Worte zur Verfügung stellt.  
„Es war nicht immer so schlimm..."

Was? Die Frage liegt dir auf der Zunge, aber du bringst sie nicht über die Lippen, sondern verstehst von alleine.  
Alfreds rechte Hand schließt sich wieder um den Becher, auf den er erneut hinunter guckt. Sein Blick ist fernab von den Lampen und dem Licht. Sein Pony fällt ihm tief ins Gesicht und verdeckt Stirn sowie einen Teil seiner Augenpartie.  
„Und es ist auch nur manchmal anstrengend...", grinst er zu gequält, als dass du ihm glauben kannst.

Weil er danach nichts mehr sagt, schweigt ihr. In den Nasen der Geruch von Instanttrinkschokolade und in den Ohren der durchs dicke Glas größtenteils absorbierte Krach der breiten Straße.  
„Denkst du nicht, man sollte was dagegen tun, dass es anstrengend ist?", tastest du dich nach einigen leisen Minuten wieder ans Gespräch heran. Als er dich jetzt anschaut, wirkt er nur noch verzweifelt und ratlos. Viel zu klein im viel zu großen Körper.  
„Ach, da kann man doch nix tun."

Dir kommt erstmalig in den Sinn, dass er sich vermutlich für verrückt hält, weil er sich selbst nicht versteht und weil er diese kontrastreichen Phasen in keiner Weise kontrolliert bekommt. Sie kontrollieren ihn. Zugeben möchte er das selbstverständlich nicht, vor niemandem.

„Doch, da kann man was mach-"

„Mein Bruder ärgert sich manchmal so was von über mich. Eigentlich ist er ja der Ruhigere von uns beiden. Aber der kann auch voll abgehen und dann knallt der dir echt alles an den Kopf. So Sachen wie ‚Als wir fünf waren, hast du die ganze Schokolade aus meinem Adventskalender geklaut und dich nie dafür entschuldigt!' oder so was eben! Er sagt immer, ich sei total bekloppt." Alfred lacht bitterlich. „Und dass ich nich' auf die Menschheit losgelassen werden sollte."

„Bist du deswegen nicht hergekommen?" Weil er befürchtet hat, sich niemandem mehr zumuten zu können? Und weil er es fast schon mal geschafft hat, dass du nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben möchtest?

„Äh..." Du hast ihn offenbar eiskalt erwischt. Sein Lächeln friert ein und er weiß nichts weiter zu tun, als euren Blickkontakt abrupt zu unterbrechen und den Becher nervös kreisen zu lassen, bevor er miserabel scherzt. „Vielleicht sollt' ich einfach weniger Kaffee trinken."

„Du trinkst gerade Kakao." Deine Bemerkung steht lange unbeantwortet im Raum. Die Schokolade hat dank der momentanen Situation einen faden Nachgeschmack auf deiner Zunge hinterlassen und du schiebst umständlich Worte in Gedanken umher. Aber alles scheint dir unangebracht. Trotzdem, irgendwo musst du den Faden wieder aufnehmen.  
„Du hast doch sicher einen Hausarzt?", fängst du also einfühlsam an.

Er nickt, noch immer ohne dich anzuschauen. Es scheint ihm gerade lieber zu sein, an seinem Kakao zu nippen, indessen seine linke Hand ihren Weg in seine Jackentasche gefunden hat, wo die Finger rastlos tippeln, eine Faust bilden, diese wieder auflösen und das Prozedere von vorne beginnen.

„Ruf da doch mal an und lass dir einen Termin geben?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Ach, wofür?! Mir geht's doch gu~ut!", lügt er postwendend, angetrieben von einer gigantischen Angst, deren Anwesenheit du im Nacken spüren kannst. Sie hat ihn gänzlich überwuchert und das ist Beweis genug dafür, wie lange er schon weiß, dass mit ihm tatsächlich etwas nicht stimmt.

Du wirst dich allerdings hüten zu sagen, was du gelesen hast. Du wirst nicht mit irgendwelchen Krankheiten und Symptomen um dich werfen, die ihn nur noch mehr erschrecken und von denen du nicht mal mit Bestimmtheit sagen kannst, ob sie auf ihn zutreffen. Eventuell liegt seinem Verhalten eine ganz andere Ursache zugrunde.

„Ja, im Moment vielleicht", sagst du schließlich leise. So leise, dass du nicht mal mit Gewissheiten sagen kannst, ob er es hört. Dich herumdrehend, stellst du dein Getränk auf die Theke und beugst dich weit genug über diese hinüber, um den Streuer mit Schokopulver zu fassen zu bekommen. Eine staubig braune Wolke entsteht, als du den Kakao scheinbar achtlos auf die freie Arbeitsfläche pulverst.

„Eh..?" Alfred, dem dein Verhalten Rätsel aufgibt, hat sich ebenfalls herumgewandt und verfolgt jetzt gespannt, wie du kurz abwartest, bis sich die feinen Schokopartikel gelegt haben. Dann streichst du sie mit dem rechten Zeigefinger glatt, ehe du in der Mitte eine Waagerechte ins Kakaopulver einzeichnest. Dein Finger malt weiter, beginnt links leicht oberhalb der Waagerechten und verläuft ein bisschen auf der gleichen Höhe, ehe du die Kurve nach oben ausschlagen lässt, um sie danach nach unten zu ziehen, unter die Linie, wo die Kurve allmählich einen Tiefpunkt ansteuert und sich dann mühsam wieder in Richtung Mittellinie kämpft. Jene erklimmt und leicht darüber endet.

„Ich will nicht, dass du demnächst wieder da bist oder da." Dein Zeigefinger deutet auf die höchstgelegene und tiefstgelegene Stelle.

Alfreds Adamsapfel macht einen schier riesigen Satz, so heftig schluckt er, saugt seine Unterlippe ein und starrt auf das Kakaobild. Es ist seine Stimmungskurve. Es sind die letzten Monate, so wie du sie erlebt hast. Du weißt nicht, ob du etwas verpasst hast, als er fern geblieben ist. Aber selbst wenn dem so sein sollte, so begreift er doch sehr wohl, was du ihm zu verstehen geben möchtest:  
Es ist nicht gesund. Es ist keine Launenhaftigkeit.

Tief in seinem Inneren weiß er das schon lange...

Als wolle er die Wahrheit wegblinzeln, flackern seine Augenlider. Von der improvisierten Stimmungskurve aus Kakao kann er sich allerdings hartnäckig nicht losreißen.

Dein Zeigefinger, der noch tiefbraun vor lauter Kakaopulver ist, peilt zaghaft seine Wange an. Bei der ersten Berührung kehrt Alfred in die Gegenwart zurück. Sein Blick springt zu dir, als du den zweiten Punkt auf seiner Wange tupfst und schließlich den Smiley komplettierst, indem du eine geöffnete Klammer als Mund unter die Punkte setzt.  
„Lass dir einen Termin geben. Du schaffst das!", sprichst du unbeirrbar und schenkst ihm den dazugehörigen Optimismus. Weil du weißt, dass er stark ist und weil du weißt, dass auch er etwas ändern will, aber wohl noch nicht den Mut dazu gefunden hat.

Dass sich seine Gesichtsmuskulatur sichtbar entspannt, deutest du schon mal als gutes Zeichen. Dann spricht er deinen Namen, leise aber präzise. Dir eine Gänsehaut und zugleich eine hitzige Röte bescherend. Sein Blick und dein Blick haben ineinander gefunden, sodass der Moment euch dichter beisammen drängt und dich sogar schon seinen Atem spüren lässt. Die Luft zirkuliert warm über deine Nasenspitze und plätschert über deine Lippen hinweg, trägt das Aroma von Schokolade und Sternenstaub bis tief in deinen Magen hinab. Nie war dein Bedürfnis, Sternschnuppen zu kosten, so groß.

Alfreds Lächeln wirkt unter diesen Umständen nicht länger wie ein Ergebnis plastischer Chirurgie. Es hat eine gesunde, eine natürliche Basis. Ist auf Vertrauen gebaut. Gerade möchte er wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen, als es plötzlich laut und deutlich zu klingeln und summen beginnt. Die Melodie drängt sich ungehobelt zwischen euch und hinterlässt einen meterweiten Graben. Du fühlst dich achtlos von Alfred weggezerrt, obwohl ihr theoretisch noch immer nebeneinander an der Theke steht.

„Hi, Matt-!", nimmt Alfred nun schnell das Gespräch entgegen. „..äh.. nein! Natürlich hab ich's nich' vergessen! Ich-" Er stockt zulange zwischen den Worten, deswegen wird sowohl dir als auch dem Menschen am anderen Ende der Leitung umgehend klar, es mit lauter Lügen zu tun zu haben.

„..doch..doch! Sorry! Ich bin schon unterwegs! Ja, ich weiß, aber...!" Er ist nicht mal laut, sein Gesprächspartner aber wohl auch nicht. Du nimmst an, dass anstelle von Ärger Enttäuschung in Alfreds Ohr schwappt. Zumindest wirkt er entschuldigend und zerknittert, indessen er schnell in sein iPhone spricht, sich mit der Hand durchs blonde Haar streicht und ein paar Schritte entlang des Tresens macht. Hin und zurück, gestikulierend, beschwichtigend, beschwörend.

Du tust so, als würdest du höflich weghören, obwohl das unmöglich ist.

„..ehrlich, ich bin in 'ner Viertelstunde da, okay?! Kannst dich 100 pro drauf verlassen! Bis gleich!" Sein iPhone in die Tasche zurück stopfend, ist Alfred im Inbegriff zu gehen. Ein zerknirschtes „shit!" fluchend, vergisst er glatt seinen Kakao, den er eben geistesabwesend auf die Theke gestellt hat, und ist gleich darauf bei der Türe.

„Alfred!", schreist du, woraufhin er dir einen gleichermaßen flüchtigen wie auch entschuldigenden Blick zuwirft.

„Sorry, ich muss sofort los! Mein Bruder killt mich sonst!"

Du bezweifelst stark, dass der gutmütige Junge, der einmal mit Alfred zusammen hier war, ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen wird. Dafür scheint er nun wirklich nicht der Typ zu sein. Andererseits weißt du aber auch nicht, worum es gerade ging und was Alfred vergessen hat. Es ist auf jeden Fall wichtig genug für Alfred, um blindlings alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und davon zu stürmen.

„Aber was ist mit-!?"

„Ich denk an den Termin, don't worry! Wir sehen uns!"

Deine Hand hängt in der Luft. Erstarrt in einer Geste, die Alfred am Ärmel packen und noch für ein paar Sekunden hier behalten möchte. Doch zwischen deinen Fingern ist nichts weiter als Luft und Leere. Alfred ist fort. Er rennt mit deinem Herzen und einem Smiley aus Kakaopulver auf der Wange durch New York.


	7. Chapter 7

Die Weihnachtsdekoration, die schon seit längerem impertinent um deine Aufmerksamkeit buhlt, kommt dir vollkommen deplaziert vor in deinem Leben. Draußen hat sich Regen in Schnee verwandelt, der wie ein weißer Flaum auf Fenstersimsen, Autodächern und Straßenlaternen glitzert. Doch in deinem Inneren ist alles unverändert trist geblieben. Es ist zehn Tage her, seit Alfred abends aus dem Laden gestürmt ist.  
Zehn Tage, seit du ihm einen Kakaosmiley auf die Wange gemalt hast.  
Zehn Tage, seit er dir gesagt hat, er würde nicht vergessen, sich einen Arzttermin geben zu lassen. Aber ob er es getan hat, weißt du nicht...

Von ihm fehlt wie so oft jede Spur und es macht dich krank. Dir tut das Herz weh und obendrein der Kopf; Schmerz hockt in all deinen Gliedern, macht die Tage lang und schwer und lässt dich abends völlig erschöpft ins Bett fallen. In den Sekunden, die du vor Einbruch des Schlafes noch bewusst erlebst, siehst du Alfreds Gestalt, die im Nichts verschwindet.

Er ist krank – er weiß es und er braucht Hilfe.

Ob es daheim Probleme gegeben hat?  
Du weißt es nicht. Genauso wenig weißt du, wie es ihm geht und was der Arzt, bei dem er hoffentlich war, gesagt hat. Du hängst schon wieder in der Luft und begreifst einfach nicht, warum das so ist. Es ist keine angenehme Schwerelosigkeit. Es kommt dir eher wie ein unaufhaltsamer Sturz vor: tief hinab ins Dunkle, ohne dass du den Boden erkennen kannst. Es ist furchtbar...

Denkt Alfred eigentlich jemals daran, dass er dir mit seiner sporadischen Präsens wehtut? Du willst ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, aber du findest, er könnte sich ruhig mal wieder blicken lassen. Er weißt doch, dass es dich gibt. Er muss doch auch gespürt haben, was da zwischen euch aufgekeimt ist.

Oder etwa nicht?

Ist das vielleicht das Problem? Eigentlich solltest du dir mehr Sorgen um seine Gesundheit machen. Uneigentlich machst du dir aber auch sehr große Sorgen um das, was du fühlst und um das, was er womöglich nicht fühlt...

* * *

Du wirfst dir ein Aspirin ein, bevor du deine heutige Schicht antrittst und dir dann die schwarze Schürze mit den drei dezenten Weihnachtssternchen, die den Schriftzug des Cafés umgarnen, umbindest. Es ist Freitag und du kannst bald die Tage bis zum Fest zählen. Dank Internetshopping hast du bereits alle Geschenke für die wichtigen Leute in deinem Leben beisammen. Selbst hast du gar keine Wünsche geäußert. Natürlich, da gibt es das eine oder andere Buch, das du gerne lesen würdest, und all solche Kleinigkeiten, aber deine wahren Wünsche sind nicht mit Materiellem zu erfüllen.

Deine wahren Wünsche kreisen um einen jungen Mann, den du hörst und den du riechst, obwohl er gar nicht in deiner Nähe ist. Deine Erinnerung macht ihn so real. Lässt ihn immerfort bei dir sein und bis spät abends unter Hochspannung stehen. Du bleibst sogar absichtlich nach Ladenschluss noch ein paar Minuten länger. Löschst das Licht und schaust auf die Straße hinaus, falls er spät dran sein sollte. Doch er taucht nicht auf. Es drückt dir die Luft aus den Lungen, wann immer du es realisierst und dich letztlich entkräftet nach Hause schleppst. Zu müde bist, um zu weinen und zu traurig bist, um es zu verstecken oder morgens vorm Spiegel zu überschminken.

Im Radio werden die erfolgreichsten Weihnachts-Hits aller Zeiten gespielt, zu denen sich deine Lippen partout nicht bewegen wollen. Sie streiken, so ohne Alfred. Sie sehnen sich nach ihm und nach seiner Stimme, so wie sich all deine Sinne nach Alfred sehnen.

Es tut weh.

Du willst nicht wissen, wie dein Gesicht aussieht, als eine halbe Stunde vor Feierabend die Türe aufgeht und dein Hals plötzlich so trocken wird wie die Sahara. In einem hellen, langen Wintermantel betritt ein dir durchaus bekannter junger Mann den Laden. Um den Hals trägt er einen karierten Schal. Seine Schritte sind langsam, aber zielorientiert, bis er vor dem Tresen steht und dir höflich zunickt.  
„Abend."

Du grüßt automatisch zurück, während in deinem Hinterkopf ein ganzes Sammelsurium an Fragen ausbricht und in Rekordgeschwindigkeit durch deine Gedanken prescht. Wo ist Alfred? Warum ist er nicht hier? Ist alles okay bei ihm? War er beim Arzt? Hat er mit seiner Familie gesprochen? Was ist passiert?

Wenn du nur wüsstest, was passiert ist...!

„Wenn ich einen Marzipan Creamy Kakao nehme, können wir dann kurz reden? Also natürlich nur, wenn du gerade einen Moment Zeit hast. Ich weiß ja, du bist hier bei der Arbeit und hast sicher viel zu tun...", schlägt dir schüchtern geräusperte Höflichkeit entgegen.

Du musst schwer schlucken, ehe du ein heiseres „Ja, klar, gar kein Problem" heraus manövrierst. Dein Gast lächelt, so ähnlich wie Alfred lächeln kann. Die Form der Lippen ist identisch, aber die individuelle Ausprägung eine andere.

Warum steht Alfreds Bruder hier und möchte mir dir sprechen?

So schnell wie irgend möglich bereitest du ihm die Spezialität der Saison mit Marzipanstückchen und Mandelsirup zu. Dann schiebst du ihm die Tasse rüber und er scheint nicht zu wissen, ob er stehen bleiben oder Platz nehmen soll.

„Setzen wir uns doch", schlägst du deswegen vor und verweist auf den Tisch hinten rechts. Der Tisch, an dem du so oft mit Alfred gesessen hast. Deine Beine fühlen sich merkwürdig weich an, regelrecht knochenlos, als du zum Tisch rübergehst und die fremden Schritte hinter dir hörst. All die Fragen sind dir aus dem Kopf den Hals hinunter geflossen und haben dort einen steinharten Knoten gebildet. Du kannst schlecht atmen und bist froh, als du endlich sitzt. Deine Finger sind eiskalt, gleichzeitig schwitzt du wie verrückt.

„Ich bin Matthew. Ich bin wegen meinem Bruder hier: Alfred."

Du nickst stumm und er fährt langsam fort.

„Es ist so... er weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin." Als sei es ein Verbrechen, macht sich Matthew in seinem Mantel klein. Seine Stimme ist leise und wird um ein Haar vom Radio verschluckt. Vor ihm schmelzt die dicke Schicht Sahne auf dem Kakao. Die mit einer Schablone und Kakaopulver auf die Sahnehaube gestäubte Schneeflocke beginnt ihre Konturen zu verlieren.

„Geht es ihm nicht gut?", hörst du dich hohl fragen. Als Matthews Blick betroffen in seine Tasse stürzt, wird dir speiübel.

Die beiden sind sich rein äußerlich verblüffend ähnlich, aber ihre Ausstrahlung macht komplett andere Menschen aus ihnen. Dabei könnte man ihre Gesichter wohl problemlos ineinander fügen. Trotzdem beschleicht dich in keiner Sekunde der Verdacht, mit Alfred zu sprechen. Matthew hat eine stille, aber sehr gefestigte Persönlichkeit. Nicht übereifrig, nicht verloren. Seine Stimme ist fein und dünner als Alfreds. Doch Matthew weiß, was er sagen möchte, selbst wenn es ihm schwer zu fallen scheint, die Worte auszusprechen.

„Er ist im Moment die meiste Zeit Zuhause und..." Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf und sucht einen neuen Ansatzpunkt. „Letzte Woche hat er mich gefragt, ob ich ihn zu einem Termin begleiten würde. Als ich gefragt hab, was für ein Termin, sagte er, ein Arzttermin..."

An einer Seite der Tasse rinnt geschmolzene Sahne herab. Du kriegst keinen Ton raus, sondern wartest lediglich auf weitere Ausführungen.

„Weißt du, Alfred war schon immer etwas aufgekratzt. Naja, manchmal auch etwas mehr, aber seit letztem Jahr hab ich so ein ganz komisches Gefühl bekommen. So ein Gefühl, dass er irgendwie _anders_ geworden ist. Ich mein, er hat mir plötzlich nachts um halb vier die Decke weggezogen und wollte mit mir spontan vor der Schule picknicken gehen, obwohl es in Strömen regnete und all solche Geschichten. Ich hab gedacht, er ist übergeschnappt..." Matthews Auflachen ist kurz, heiser und hat einen schuldbewussten Charakter. Seine Schultern scheinen sich unter dem dicken Mantel noch weiter nach vorn zu neigen. Die Worte kommen holprig, wie bei einem Geständnis.

„Er hat damals tagelang kaum geschlafen und wenn er nicht Zuhause irgendwelche komischen Sachen abgezogen hat, war er unterwegs und hat sonst was gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, wo er sich rumgetrieben hat. Einmal kam er sogar verprügelt nach Hause und als ich ihm helfen wollte, ist er komplett ausgetickt. Er ist nicht mal in die Schule gegangen in der Zeit! Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es unseren Eltern sagen soll, weil...Alfred ist doch mein Zwillingsbruder und da haut man sich nicht gegenseitig in die Pfanne. Aber ich hatte irgendwann einfach die Nase voll von ihm und seinem unmöglichen Verhalten..."

Wieder ist da das entschuldigende Lachen, was sich in Form eines traurigen Lächelns auf Matthews Gesicht manifestiert. Zwillinge sind sie also. Kein Wunder, dass die Ähnlichkeit so frappierend ist...

„Früher hatte Alfred auch immer viele Freunde, viel mehr als ich. Er war echt beliebt, aber das hat sich irgendwie geändert im Laufe des letzten Schuljahres. Als er plötzlich so merkwürdig drauf war und wegen allem sofort ausgeflippt ist. Das hat keiner ausgehalten. Das war, als würde er sich gar keine Gedanken darüber machen, was er eigentlich sagt oder tut. Wenn er Zuhause so war, haben unsere Eltern ihm immer gesagt, er soll sich mal am Riemen reißen und sich nicht so aufspielen, und er soll sich auf die Hinterbeine stellen, damit er das Schuljahr noch schafft."

Matthews Aufmerksamkeit wechselt unregelmäßig zwischen dir und seiner Tasse. Jetzt greift er langsam zu dem silbernen Serviettenständer, zupft eine Serviette hinaus und hebt seine Tasse ein Stückchen an, um die Serviette hinunter zu schieben. Ihm ist nicht entgangen, dass die Sahne davonläuft. In dir keimt der Verdacht auf, dass er nicht vorhat, seinen Kakao jemals zu trinken. Stattdessen seufzt er lautlos und betroffen:  
„Er ist irgendwann auch wieder ruhiger und normaler geworden. Aber dann ging plötzlich gar nichts mehr..."

„Als hätte man den Stecker gezogen..."

„Ja, genau. Er hat kaum mehr was gemacht, außer zu schlafen oder den ganzen Tag im Internet zu surfen. Er ist nicht mehr rausgegangen und ihn hat irgendwie so gar nichts mehr interessiert. Nicht mal Kino oder Videospiele. Und nachts, da hab ich ihn oft gehört, wenn er... Er war so traurig. Das-das hat mir Angst gemacht." Als werde Matthew sich plötzlich der Tragweite seines letzten Satzes bewusst, schlingt er alle zehn Finger um seine Tasse und nimmt nun doch einen langen Schluck. Die Angst soll gehen. Du kannst das verstehen. Du hast auch Angst um Alfred...

„Du warst mit ihm hier, als es ihm vor einigen Wochen so schlecht ging." Du erinnerst dich, als sei es gestern gewesen. Die beiden, kakaotrinkend am Tisch beim Fenster. Alfred, der nicht einen Blick für dich oder seine Umwelt übrig hatte. Der wie eine Marionette an Fäden dem Gespräch mit seinem Zwilling beiwohnte. Ein hässlicher Anblick, ein toter Anblick...

„Ja, ich kann's nicht ertragen, wenn er kaum spricht und sich im Zimmer verkriecht und so. Ich weiß ja, dass er nicht mehr so viele Leute hat, mit denen er noch weggehen kann. Er geht meistens alleine. Eigentlich immer, wenn ich nicht dabei bin."

Das flaue Gefühl in deinem Bauch schwappt gefährlich hoch und stößt gegen den strammen Knoten in deinem Hals. Alfred hat seinen Bruder und er hat dich – das war's also. Die restlichen Freunde hat er vergrault.

Deine Füße pressen sich hart auf den Boden und versuchen Halt zu finden. Es ist nicht gut. Nichts an all dem ist gut. Selbst wenn du andere Menschen verstehen kannst: niemand hält diese Wechselhaftigkeit aus – erst recht nicht, wenn Alfred ungehobelt ist. Du magst dir nicht vorstellen, was sein Bruder schon alles ertragen musste. Im Gegensatz zu dir war er garantiert schon unzählige Male das „Opfer" von Alfreds Gereiztheit...

Trotzdem sitzt ihr beide jetzt hier und du spürst, dass Matthew seinen Alfred genau so wenig aufzugeben bereit ist wie du. Er kann ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Er konnte es nie. Er liebt ihn, trotz aller Schwierigkeiten. Gestern, heute, morgen.

„Sorry, du wunderst dich bestimmt, warum ich dir das alles erzähle." Matthew lockert seinen Schal und legt ihn schließlich in seinen Schoß. Die Nervosität ist ihm in Form einer weitläufigen Röte zu Kopfe gestiegen, macht ihn fahrig und hebt seine Stimme.  
„Es ist nur so, ich weiß, dass ihr euch kennt und als er mich wegen des Termins gefragt hat, da..da war ich wirklich erleichtert. Weil ich eben immer dieses merkwürdige Gefühl hatte, das was mit ihm nicht stimmt. Aber ich wusste nie, was oder wie ich mit ihm darüber reden soll. Jedenfalls hat er gesagt, dass ihn jemand drum gebeten hat, zum Arzt zu gehen. Ich wusste, dass du das gewesen sein musst. Er hat dich so oft erwähnt und ich hab dich ja dann auch mal gesehen. Aber..." Matthew bricht abrupt ab und schluckt so laut, dass du es durch den ganzen Raum schallen hörst.  
„Er will dich nicht wieder sehen..."

Schlagartig entgleisen dir sämtliche Gesichtszüge und entblößen all deine Sympathie, all deine Gefühle und all deine Betroffenheit. Du kannst und willst nicht begreifen, was du da gerade gehört hast: Alfred will dich nicht wiedersehen.

**Alfred will dich nicht wiedersehen!**

„A-aber..wieso..?", bricht es fassungslos aus dir heraus. Die Silben sind so fragil, sie zersplittern an der Luft. Scharfes Glaspulver weht dir in die Augen.

Matthew scheint deine Verzweiflung zu reflektieren. Plötzlich ist er aufgeregt.  
„Das sagt er zumindest _im Moment_. Weißt du, er-er schämt sich. Ich glaub, das ist alles. Er meint es nicht so! Bestimmt nicht!" Die Worte sollen retten. Sollen deinen Kummer aus diesem tiefen Loch ziehen, in das du emotional gestürzt bist und aus dem du dich gerade nicht selbst zu befreien fähig bist.

„Bitte versuch das zu verstehen, ja? Es ist alles echt nicht leicht für ihn und ich denke, dass seine Entscheidung falsch ist. Deswegen bin ich doch überhaupt her gekommen..." Etwas in seinen Augen leuchtet, während er weiterhin besänftigend klingt.

Du hingegen beißt dir so fest auf die Lippe, dass du Eisen schmeckst und mit höchster Anstrengung gegen das Brennen in deinen Augen anblinzelst. Von der schweren Wahrheit bist du wie paralysiert und hast keinerlei Einfluss darauf, was deine Hülle tut.

Alfred will dich nicht. Er hat es Matthew gesagt. Was soll das dann alles hier noch?

Du winkst ab und willst aufstehen, doch so weit kommst du nicht. Matthew packt dich mit seiner feinen Stimme dort, wo es am meisten weh tut: direkt im Herzen.  
„Der Arzt, wo wir waren, hat ihn nach dem Gespräch sofort weiterverwiesen. Zu einem Psychotherapeuten. Da musste er aber mit unseren Eltern hin und... Glaub mir, die letzten Tage bei uns Zuhause waren schrecklich. Ich war nicht dabei, als Alfred den Termin bei dem Psychotherapeuten hatte. Unsere Eltern sind mit ihm da gewesen, nachdem sie vorher ewig lang von ihm wissen wollten, warum er so eine _Show_ abzieht und wie er dazu kommt, da einen Termin zu vereinbaren. Er war drauf und dran den Termin wieder abzusagen. Ich war's dann, der unseren Eltern gesagt hat, sie sollen ihn zumindest ein Mal mit dem Therapeuten sprechen lassen..."

Weil Alfred sich nicht durchsetzen konnte? Weil er zu viel Angst hatte, für sich selber einzustehen und von den Gefühlen zu berichten, die sein Leben steuern?

Du kannst dir lebhaft vorstellen, dass Matthew keiner dieser Menschen ist, die sich in die Streitereien dritter einmischen. Doch in diesem Fall schien er es bitter für nötig gehalten zu haben und das sagt mehr als genug über die Ausmaße der Situation aus...

„Was ist dann passiert?"

„Sie sind mit ihm hingefahren. Als sie nach Hause kamen, waren sie alle sehr.._still_..." Matthews Blick ist plötzlich nach innen gekehrt. Ganz so als betrachte er eine ferne Erinnerung, die er für sich behalten möchte und an sich drückt wie ein verängstigtes Kind seinen Teddy.  
„Manchmal, da wünscht man sich einfach, man hätte Unrecht", flüstert er dann und du schweigst voller Verständnis. Unter deinen Wangen pulsiert Hitze, schnell und durchschlagend wie harte Bässe, die an deinen Herzschlag gekoppelt sind und dich unterschwellig zittern lassen.

Es macht den Anschein, als habe Matthew die randvolle Tasse umgestoßen und aus ihr sei eine riesige Lache Schweigen geflossen. Die Stille breitet sich zwischen euch aus und lässt das Radio verstummen. Du hörst nichts und du siehst nichts, abgesehen von deinem Herzzucken und deinem niedergeschlagenen Gast.

Den Kakao ein Stück gen Tischmitte schiebend, nestelt Matthew an seinem Schal herum. Seine Worte fallen hinab in den Stoff.  
„Alfred muss jetzt täglich so eine Art Stimmungsprotokoll führen und Tabletten einnehmen und er hat regelmäßige Termine bei dem Therapeuten bekommen. Man will aber keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Wir müssen wohl alle erst mal weiter abwarten, was sich in den nächsten Wochen, na ja, eigentlich eher Monaten ergibt..."

Ob Matthew auch Angst um sich selber hat? Dir kommt erstmalig in den Sinn, dass er als Alfreds Zwillingsbruder ja die gleichen Gene und somit auch die gleiche Disposition in sich trägt. Allerdings vermittelt dir dein Gegenüber nicht den Eindruck, als würde es all zu viele Gedanken daran verschwenden. Oder es ist verdammt gut darin, dies zu kaschieren.  
Du kommst nicht dazu, die Sache weiter zu durchdenken. Matthews Augen wenden sich wieder deinem Gesicht zu, sind tief und warm und spiegeln zugleich eine schwer definierbare Erschöpfung wider. Ja, die letzten Tage müssen mehr als anstrengend gewesen sein. Du siehst es jetzt ganz deutlich...

„Ich wollte, dass du das weißt und verstehst – und dich nicht wunderst, warum er nicht mehr vorbei kommt. Das schafft er im Moment einfach nicht. Er ist ziemlich down. Aber, wie gesagt, ich glaube sehr wohl, dass er dich wiedersehen will... Hast du nächsten Sonntag schon was vor?"

„Nächsten Sonntag?", wiederholst du, von all den Informationen in einen tranceartigen Zustand versetzt.

„Ja, da werden die besten Projektarbeiten aus seinem Physikkurs ausgestellt, im Rahmen des Schulfestes."

„Hat Alfred gewonnen?!" Du möchtest die Frage umgehend zurückziehen, als Matthew umständlich die Schultern begradigt.

„Er..er hat nicht teilgenommen. Er hatte keine Gruppe. Ich hätt's ja mit ihm gemacht, aber er hat dir ja bestimmt erzählt, dass er das letzte Schuljahr wiederholen muss und wir deshalb nicht mehr in einer Klasse sind?!"

Nein, das hat er mit keinem Sterbenswörtchen erwähnt... Aber du verstehst. Er wollte nicht wie ein Idiot wirken. Er will nicht, dass du seine Fehler kennst. Er kommt ja auch nicht von sich aus her, um dir seine aktuelle Lebenslage zu erläutern. Er schämt sich. Es ist genau so, wie Matthew gesagt hat...

„Nein, aber...", du machst eine hilflose Geste, die alles und nichts bedeutet. „Vielleicht ist es auch besser, wenn ich nicht hingeh..."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er noch mal hier her kommen wird..."

Deine Augenlider fallen kapitulierend zu... Die Aussage ist eindeutig. Matthew will, dass ihr euch trefft, weil er dir nicht versichern kann, dass ihr euch sonst je wieder begegnet. Wenn du Alfred also sehen möchtest, hast du genau eine Chance...

„Wann fängt das Fest an?"

„Schon vormittags, aber so wenig wie Alfred momentan weggeht, wird er erst kurz vor Schluss dort sein, wenn kaum noch jemand da ist. Ich denke, so gegen 18:30 Uhr. Er will die Projekte ja sehen, es ist nur sehr..deprimierend für ihn."

Das bedarf keiner weiteren Erläuterung...

Die Augen wieder öffnend, guckst du Matthew gerade heraus an und nickst dann erneut. Dein Gesicht, was sich wie von einem Muskelkater geplagt anfühlt, zupft deine Mundwinkel in die Höhe. In deinem Kopf herrscht immer noch pures Chaos, das du nicht so mir nichts, dir nichts aufgeräumt bekommst. Dafür wirst du etliche Tage brauchen.

„Du kannst dir ja überlegen, ob du hingehst. Ich hab dir für alle Fälle die Adresse unserer Schule aufgeschrieben." Als hätte Matthew es eilig, holt er einen kleinen Zettel aus seiner Manteltasche. Das Papier ist in etwa handtellergroß und einmal in der Mitte gefaltet. In einer schnellen Bewegung schiebt er dir den Zettel rüber und steht dann auf.  
„Ich muss dann auch mal wieder los. Alfred ist sonst allein Zuhause. Danke für deine Zeit und den Kakao..."

Routiniert schlingen seine Hände den Schal um seinen Hals und ziehen ihn so stramm, dass du dich wunderst, ob Matthew überhaupt noch Luft bekommt. Dahingehend scheint er jedoch keine Probleme zu haben. Sein Gesicht strahlt eine Prise Zuversicht aus und stellt noch immer diese winterliche Röte zur Schau, als er zu dir herabsieht.  
„Und danke, dass du mit meinem Bruder gesprochen hast über...du weißt schon."

Du würdest Matthew am liebsten begleiten oder ihn zumindest bitten, seinen Bruder von dir zu grüßen. Allerdings hast du die Befürchtung, es könne zu viel für Alfred sein. Gewiss hat es seine Gründe, dass Matthew hergekommen ist, ohne Alfred davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Also verabschiedest du dich matt, ohne einen Cookie oder einen Kakao für Alfred fertig zu machen.

Vor dir bleibt die mit Sahnespuren versehene Tasse zurück, in der heiße Schokolade, Sahne, Marzipanstücke und Mandelsirup eine hellbraune Brühe gebildet haben. Hier und dort schwimmen noch ein paar Krümel Kakaopulver auf der Oberfläche. Dampf steigt schon seit langem nicht mehr auf. Das Bild wird unscharf, als in deinen Ohren die Melodie von „Here Is Christmas" Gestalt annimmt, du die Hände hebst und dir Tränen von den Wangen wischst. Die Zeit ist an dir vorbei gelaufen und hat längst den Feierabend eingeläutet, du hast es bloß nicht gemerkt... Du sitzt immer noch hinten rechts am Ecktisch, mit Herzstichen in der Brust und Tränenspuren auf dem Gesicht, obwohl dein letzter Kunde schon vor über einer Viertelstunde gegangen ist.


	8. Chapter 8

Du hast lange darüber nachgedacht, ob es klug ist, herzukommen. Jetzt, wo in der Luft der köstliche Duft längst abgebackener Waffeln und klebriger Zuckerwatte hängt und sich bis ins letzte Klassenzimmer ausgebreitet hat, bist du noch immer unschlüssig. Dabei ist es zu spät, um noch mit sich zu hadern; immerhin bist du ja jetzt hier: in der Schule, deren Adresse dir Matthew gegeben hat.

Wie erwartet, hast du weder ihn noch Alfred in den letzten Tagen zu Gesicht bekommen. Somit ist dir viel Zeit zum Nachdenken geblieben: über Alfred, über deine Arbeit, über dich, über euch und über das, was zwischen euch passiert ist. Vor allem aber auch darüber, dass Alfred nicht zu dir zurück gekommen ist.  
Du nimmst das nicht persönlich, denn du hast schon vor Matthews Besuch den leisen Verdacht gehegt, dass es nicht an dir liegt. Es liegt an Alfred und an den Problemen, die er mit sich selber hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich möchte er schlicht und ergreifend nicht, dass du seiner momentanen Stimmung beiwohnst. Wenn du Matthews Worte richtig verstanden hast, ist Alfred derzeit niedergeschlagen – womöglich sogar depressiv. Nicht lachen zu können, nicht glücklich sein zu können – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – wird einem in einem Land, das einen Traum anpreist, zu dessen Kern das Glücklichsein gehört, quasi als Verbrechen angelastet. So als verstoße man mit purer Absicht gegen die Verfassung. Das nennt sich dann Landesverrat und ist ganz und gar unverzeihlich...

Da bleibt dir nur zu hoffen übrig, dass Alfreds Medikamente möglichst bald anschlagen.

Abgesehen von der allgegenwärtigen künstlichen Beleuchtung und dem alles überwuchernden Weihnachtsschmuck, ist es draußen zappenduster. Der Winter hat sich tief über die Stadt gesenkt und dich vorhin ganz unkompliziert ein warmes, bequemes Outfit wählen lassen. Die stillose Plastikwanduhr zeigt zwanzig nach sechs, als du dich nun vom Haupteingang aus in Richtung der Treppe zum naturwissenschaftlichen Trakt der Schule bewegst. Wie dir sämtliche Aushänge und Programmhinweise verraten, sind die meisten Aktivitäten vormittags und mittags abgehalten worden. Das erklärt auch, wieso man die verbliebene Anzahl an Besuchern an zwei Händen abzählen kann...

Mit raschen Schritten nimmst du die Stufen und folgst den Ausschreibungen. An der Wand hängt ein großes Plakat, auf dem u.a. Werbung für die Vorführung chemischer Versuche und für das Astronomieprojekt gemacht wird. Die Raumnummern, die bei dem Projekt angegeben sind, lassen dich den Gang nach rechts hinab abbiegen. Über dir brennen lange, grelle Flurlampen. Zu deinen Füßen finden sich Spuren enormer Besuchermengen: eine klebrige Lache getrockneter Limonade, benutzte Servierten, der Mülleimer an der linken Seite quellt über vor lauter Papptellern und Bechern, Konfettireste und ein kaputter Luftballon an einer Schnur. Du könntest ewig so weitermachen und dir die Überbleibsel anschauen, die andere Leute hinterlassen haben. Ein Glück, dass du hier nicht aufräumen musst. Du möchtest dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es in den Räumlichkeiten aussieht, wo Essen verkauft wurde...

Die Wände der Flure sind mit hohen Spinden gesäumt, deren metallene Fronten regelmäßig von geöffneten Klassenzimmertüren aufgelockert werden. Aus einer kommt dir ein junges Pärchen entgegen, beide glucksend und Händchen haltend. Er zieht seine Freundin dicht an sich, ehe die beiden aus deinem Blickfeld verschwinden. Aus dem Untergeschoss schwappt ein Rest neuaufgelegter Weihnachtsklassiker durchs Gebäude und verliert sich, je weiter du den Gang entlang schreitest. In einem Raum stehen zwei Referendare und zerlegen das Modell eines menschlichen Körpers mit herausnehmbaren Organen. Alles sieht nach Abbau aus. Hättest du vielleicht doch etwas eher herkommen sollen?  
Nein, Matthew hat dir den frühen Abend empfohlen. Persönlich kannst du dir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Alfred sich heute Mittag, als die Projekte offiziell vorgestellt worden sind, freiwillig zu stolzen Eltern und deren Sprösslingen dazu gesellt hat. Er konnte nicht teilnehmen, so ohne Gruppe. Er hat es nicht übers Herz gebracht, dir das damals zu sagen. Es ist eine dieser Sachen, die ihm entsetzlich wehtun müssen und von denen er sich wünscht, sie wären anders gekommen. Keine Frage.

Deine Herzfrequenz steigt, als du plötzlich die erste wichtige Raumnummer sichtest und unbewusst die Luft anhältst. Beinahe schleichend näherst du dich der Türe und lauerst ins Innere des Raumes, kannst jedoch niemanden entdecken. Was, wenn Alfred nun doch schon weg ist? Dann hättest du deine einzige Chance verpasst...

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen peilst du die nächste Tür an und vergisst erneut zu atmen, als du langsam in den weitläufigen Raum spähst. Die meisten Tische sind hinaus geräumt worden oder stehen direkt an der Wand, sodass die Mitte, von einer kleinen Sitzgruppe abgesehen, frei geräumt ist. Wohl für Besucher, die nicht mehr so gut zu Fuß sind. Doch das ist dir im Moment reichlich egal. An den Wänden erstrecken sich schier riesige Bilder, zum Teil verkabelt und beleuchtet. Umsetzungen von Skizzen, wie auch Alfred sie angefertigt hat. Deine Augen können sich nicht im Detail mit all den Eindrücken beschäftigen, da sie sich an der Person festsaugen, die mit dem Rücken zur Türe an einem der Tische in der Mitte lehnt.

Langsam flutet Luft in deine Lunge, als du realisierst, dass es tatsächlich Alfred ist. Du bist nicht zu spät. Er ist da vorne, nur wenige Meter von dir entfernt. In einer Jeans, Winterboots, einem langärmeligen Shirt und einem offen Hemd, über dem er seine Winterjacke trägt. Auf dem Tisch neben ihm steht seine Umhängetasche, auf die er seinen Schal geschmissen hat. Sein Körper wirkt still, aber nicht leblos. Seine Finger sind mit seinem iPhone beschäftigt, auf das er hinabguckt. Alles Andere scheint sich gerade seiner Welt zu entziehen.

Wie lange er wohl schon hier ist?

Ehe du dich versiehst, hast du den Raum betreten und stehst plötzlich genau hinter Alfred. Du kannst die feinen, blonden Härchen in seinem Nacken erkennen, sowie das Bild auf seinem Display. Eine Blogdomain sticht dir ins Auge, dann klickt sein Daumen auf den Log-out Button und du weißt nicht, warum du weder etwas sagst noch etwas tust. Du stehst regungslos hinter ihm und hast vergessen, dass du überhaupt existierst. Doch dir wird bewusst, Alfred riechen zu können. Er riecht gut, so wie lange von dir vermisst. Obendrein strahlt er Wärme aus. Eine intensive, leicht melancholische Wärme, die dich jeden Moment beim Schopfe packen und dich dazu verleiten könnte, ihn überschwänglich von hinten zu umarmen.

Aus einem unerklärlichen Impuls heraus, hebst du die linke Hand und tippst ihm auf die Schulter. Machst aber zugleich einen Schritt zur anderen Seite, sodass er, als er den Kopf verwirrt nach links dreht, niemanden vorfindet. Sein Gesicht im Profil ist verdutzt, so als sei ein Gespenst an ihm vorbei gezogen und habe ihn dreisterweise auf die Backe geküsst.

Du lachst leise.

Blitzartig schnellt sein Kopf herum und sein Blick kracht in dich hinein wie ein von der Straße abkommender Sportwagen in eine Betonwand. Wiederum scheint es, als habe Alfred einen Geist gesehen. Seine Augen weiten sich und seine Brauen ziehen hohe Halbkreise, als er die Situation allmählich zu verstehen beginnt. Er begreift, dass du es bist. Dass du wahrhaftig hier bist und ihn anlächelst.  
Ein ganzer Reigen verschiedenster Emotionen bricht daraufhin über sein Gesicht herein. Da ist Überraschung, Irritation, Freude, Begeisterung, Angst und Schrecken. Sie lassen ihn weiß und rot zugleich werden.

Seine Lippen, die sich leicht geöffnet haben, hauchen deinen Namen. Er klingt rau und doch hoch, es ist Kunst.

„Ja, genau die!", bestätigst du leise und merkst, wie sein Blick dich von oben bis unten abtastet. Offenbar hat Alfred nach wie vor Probleme damit, den Wahrheitsgehalt der Situation einzuschätzen. Oder es liegt daran, dass er dich noch nie in etwas Anderem als deiner Arbeitskleidung gesehen hat.

„Wow..äh hi!", bricht es dann verzögert aus ihm heraus, indessen er sich noch etwas weiter zu dir herumdreht, schluckt und sich durchs Haar fährt. Schnell, nervös, verkrampft. „Wieso..also, was machst'n du hier?"

„Ich such die Sonne."

„Was?"

Er versteht kein Wort und du zuckst lediglich amüsiert mit den Schultern, weil dir von vornherein klar war, ihn mit deiner Antwort zusätzlich zu irritieren.

„Du gehst hier aber nicht zur Schule, oder?!" Seine Stimme kratzt an der Grenze zur Panik, während er flugs sein iPhone in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden lässt.

„Nein, aber ich hab mitgekriegt, dass hier heute Schulfest ist und dabei das Astronomieprojekt vorgestellt wird. Und da dachte ich, ich schau mal vorbei..." Kurz schwenkt deine Aufmerksamkeit zu einer raffiniert gefärbten Wandmalerei hinüber, die einen atemberaubend schönen Sternennebel präsentiert. Viele kleine Glühbirnchen sind in den Nebel integriert und verfügen über einen wirren Schweif aus Kabeln, besprüht mit Silber- und Goldfarbe. Der Stromkreis ist geschlossen, auf welche Art und Weise auch immer.

„Jap, stimmt schon. Das hast du aber nich' von mir gehört..."

„Schwierig, etwas von jemandem zu hören, der nicht da ist." Du sprichst es ohne Vorwurf aus. Ganz wertfrei. Nichtsdestotrotz merkst du deutlich, wie Alfred in sich zusammensackt und reumütig auf seine Füße hinab schaut. Mit der Spitze des rechten Schuhs kickt er den einsamen Deckel einer Colaflasche beiseite. Das Geräusch verschwindet nach wenigen Sekunden und lässt euch zwischen astronomischen Weiten in einem zu kleinen Raum zurück.

„Ja ähm, sorry, irgendwie hatte ich keine Zeit, um vorbei zu kommen. Es war so viel los, Zuhause und mit der Schule und überhaupt..." Wieder ist da ein dir altbekanntes, entschuldigendes Lachen, aber du hast bestenfalls mit so was gerechnet.

„Macht nichts." Das letzte, was du erreichen möchtest, ist, dass er sich schuldig fühlt, was er wohl oder übel trotzdem tut. Natürlich, du könntest böse auf ihn sein. Aber das bringt keinen von euch weiter. Du weißt ja schließlich, dass Alfred derzeit an seiner eigenen privaten Front kämpft. Da braucht er niemanden, der ihn noch von anderen Seiten attackiert.  
Du könntest nicht mal sagen, wie du dich an seiner Stelle verhalten hättest.

„Nicht?" Jetzt schaut er wieder zu dir. Das Lachen hat er verblüfft eingestellt.

Du schüttelst verneinend den Kopf, seinen Blick weich aber entschlossen erwidernd. Du bist nicht sauer, du gehst nicht vor ihm laufen. Du findest ihn nicht merkwürdig und du bist ganz bestimmt nicht hier, weil du nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben willst. Hinter seiner Stirn scheinen diese Informationen langsam anzukommen und kitzeln seine Mundwinkel. Das aufrichtige Lächeln, in das seine Lippen übergleiten, gefällt dir gleich um einiges besser als das stumpfe Lachen vorab.

„Cool, danke... Wie geht's dir so?"

„War ein bisschen erkältet; die Jahreszeit eben. Aber ist schon wieder vorbei. Ich hab nicht mal auf der Arbeit gefehlt und es sogar geschafft, schon alle Weihnachtsgeschenke zu besorgen. Und wie sieht's bei dir so aus?"

Jetzt seid ihr da angelangt, wo Alfred definitiv nicht anlangen wollte. Sein Blick macht einen kontrollierenden Satz zur Türe. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand dort ist und euch belauscht. Du bist ihm ja eigentlich schon zu viel, wenn es um sein Seelenleben geht. Er schämt sich, es ist eindeutig. Garantiert weiß kein einziger Lehrer und kein einziger Mitschüler von seinem Problem.  
„Ganz gut eigentlich! Ich mein, abgesehen von..dieser einen Sache eben..." Seine Schultern machen eine hilflos ruckelnde Bewegung, bei der er der Tür und dir den Rücken zukehrt und sich wieder auf die pompös gestaltete Leinwand direkt vor euch konzentriert. Sein rechter Fuß tippt leise und schnell, ohne noch etwas zu haben, was er wegtreten kann.

Du hast den untrüglichen Eindruck, Alfred wage es nicht recht, mit dir zu reden oder dir überhaupt in die Augen zu sehen. Vorbehalte und Ängste dürften da ihre Finger im Spiel haben. Aber müsst ihr so unbedingt reden?

Ein Zeichen setzend, kommst du um die kleine Tischgruppe herum und setzt dich still neben Alfred. Nicht zu nah, nicht zu weit weg und ihn anlächelnd, als du Platz nimmst. Er lächelt zurück, wenn auch nur flüchtig. Das Leuchten in seinen blauen Augen spricht von Unsicherheit, von wollen und doch nicht können. Von so viel innerer Unruhe und so wenig Selbstvertrauen. Du hast ihn wohl mit deinem Überraschungsbesuch gehörig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Demnach ist es nur fair, nicht zu viel von ihm zu erwarten.

Schweigend betrachtet ihr die Leinwand vor eurer Nase. Du zählst die Sekunden nicht, doch deine Augen finden Alfred nach kürzester Zeit wieder wesentlich interessanter als das Bild. Als du zur Seite linst, wird dir bewusst, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Keiner von euch schaut weg, obwohl der Impuls in euren Bäuchen kitzelt. Euer Blickkontakt bleibt am Leben. Die vielen Farben der Sternenwand liegen auf Alfreds Gesichtszügen; das Unentspannte und Verängstigte beinahe gänzlich übermalend.

Dass du hier sitzt, dass du mit ihm sprichst, dass du aufrichtiges Interesse an ihm hast – all das kann er nun nicht mehr in Frage stellen. Nichtsdestotrotz möchtest du auch seine letzten Zweifel auslöschen. Sie sollen nicht länger zwischen euch stehen und die Dinge kompliziert machen. Du warst mindestens genau so lange ein elendiger Feigling wie er. Du hättest dir so viel ersparen können, hättest du ihn nur früher nach seiner Handynummer oder seiner E-Mailadresse gefragt. Heute, hier und jetzt, wo es euch und das bunte Licht in einem nach Waffeln, Popcorn und Zimtzucker riechenden Raum gibt, gibst du dir einen inneren Ruck.  
„Alfred?", beginnst du mit unterschwelligem Zittern in der Stimme, jedoch ohne seinen Blick loszulassen. Du bist dir deiner Sache sicher.

„Hm?"

„Möchtest du vielleicht 'nen Kaffee mit mir trinken gehen? Ich mein, mal so richtig. Ohne dass ich eigentlich arbeite..." Deine letzten Silben kommen etwas kopflos daher. Er versteht dennoch: du willst eine Verabredung mit. Ein echtes Date.

„Jetzt?!"

„Ja, zum Beispiel..." Nickend rutschst du von der Tischplatte, sodass er automatisch zu dir aufschaut wie zu einer mystischen Märchengestalt. Deine Hand schwebt plötzlich einladend vor ihm. Er soll zugreifen. Nicht weil er nicht alleine aufstehen kann, sondern damit er – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – fassen kann, was hier vor sich geht. Was auch immer sein Arzttermin ergeben hat, du möchtest ihm eine Chance geben und du hoffst, er gibt euch auch eine...

Blitzschnell wechselt seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen deinen Fingern und deinem Gesicht. Seine Pupillen springen, dein Herz springt schneller. Ist von so extremer Nervosität geplagt, dass dir ganz schwindelig wird, je länger er dich zappeln lässt.

Als du seine Hand endlich wahrnimmst, seine Finger spürst und seine warme Berührung registrierst, grinst er und wird glatt ein bisschen rot um die Nase. Was dich aber eigentlich berührt, ist die Tatsache, dass er glücklich wirkt. Nicht besorgt, nicht bezweifelnd, nicht überschwänglich. Einfach nur glücklich. Es gibt für ihn keinen Grund, dir nicht zu vertrauen und sein Lächeln hat etwas von diesem unbeschwerten, offenen und herzlich das Leben liebenden Lächeln, was dir vor langer Zeit den Kopf verdreht hat.

Sein Körper ist im Inbegriff aufzustehen, als deine zweite Hand sich verselbständigt und keine Sekunde später Bekanntschaft mit Alfreds Gesicht macht. Du kannst den Verlauf seines Kieferknochens nachempfinden, als deine Finger über seine rechte Gesichtshälfte hinweg bis in seinen Nacken gleiten. Dein Daumen bleibt irgendwo vor seinem Ohr, auf seiner Wange, liegen und streift kurz den dünnen Bügel seiner Brille.

Sein Lächeln zuckt; es hüpft und es erstarrt letztlich, als in dir ein Kurzschluss stattfindet und du dich zu Alfred hinab beugst. Deine Lippen seine berühren, voller Aufrichtigkeit und Hingabe. Du nicht wagst, ihn fest zu küssen und du trotzdem genug Tapferkeit besitzt, um den Kuss langanhaltender ausfallen zu lassen als ein scheues Küsschen. Deine Lippen drücken sich sanft gegen seine, derweil du seinen nervösen Atem kostest. Die Luft prickelt angenehm auf deiner Haut und besitzt den Charakter von Funken sprühenden Sternschnuppen, die klammheimlich zu Boden sausen und tief in deiner Brust einschlagen.

Alfred schmeckt nach Puderzucker und süßen Waffeln. An seiner Unterlippe ist die Haut auf der rechten Seite leicht rau, so als habe er zu lange und zu exzessiv auf der Stelle herumgekaut. Als ihm die Tragweite deiner Geste bewusst wird, durchzuckt ihn eine Woge purer Aufregung. Seine Augen schwellen an, wie bei einem Kleinkind, welches am Weihnachtsmorgen unverhofft einen gigantischen Berg Geschenke unterm spärlich geschmückten Baum vorfindet. Sein Lächeln wird so weit, dass du dich lachend von ihm lösen musst. Vermutlich bist du roter als jemals zuvor in deinem Leben, doch das ist es alle male wert.

Deine Hand liegt noch immer dort, wo du sie vor wenigen Sekunden abgelegt hast. Deine andere Hand wird sanft drückend von Alfreds Fingern umschlossen. Dann blitzen seine Augen urplötzlich auf. Dir bleibt keine Zeit, um noch etwas zu sagen oder gar zu tun, denn er zieht vollkommen unerwartet an dir. Der Ruck lässt dich zunächst befürchten, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren – doch Fehlanzeige. Alfred ist ja da und er reißt dich mit so viel Willen und so viel neu gewonnener Zuversicht an sich, dass sogleich all deine Bedenken im Nichts verschwinden. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, fangen seine Lippen hungernd die deinen ein. Er weiß nicht, was er tut, aber er tut es hingebungsvoll und du hast schon lange den letzten klaren Gedanken verloren, als ihr euch gänzlich in dem festen Kuss verliert.

Ganz von selbst sucht sich seine freie Hand ein Plätzchen an deinem Becken und gleitet ein Stückchen aufwärts, bis sie sich in deine Taille schmiegt. Du zerfließt innerlich wie Wachs, unterdessen sich eure Lippen stetig besser kennen lernen.

Als ihr euch schließlich wieder voneinander löst, hast du den Eindruck, deine Gefühle spiegeln sich 1:1 in Alfreds Gesicht wider. Es bedarf keiner weiteren Worte. Zwischen euch zirkuliert Sternenstaub und hat euch in ein fremdes Universum katapultiert. Du kannst schweben, so leicht scheint dein Körper.

Als Alfred dich mitsamt einem enthusiastischen „Gehen wir!" an der Hand aus dem Raum zieht, kannst du nicht mal mehr die Schritte spüren, die du machst. Du bist nur noch empfänglich für das verschwörerische Grinsen und die unabdingbare Wärme, die ihr teilt. Einem Ballen Luftschlangen, die einst an der Wand hingen und nun als wildes Nest auf dem Boden liegen, ausweichend, knuffst du Alfred neckisch in die Seite. Die unvorhersehbare Geste lässt ihn glatt straucheln.

„Oah hey, wofür war das denn?"

„Dafür, dass du nicht mal eher was gesagt hast!"

„I-hich?!" Empört bläst er die Backen auf und stößt Luft aus, woraufhin seine Ponysträhnen flattern. „Ich bin doch schon immer Kaffee kaufen gekommen!"

„Ja, aber das muss ja noch lange nichts heißen! Ich mein, selbst als ich dir den Cookie umsonst mitgegeben hab, hast du nix gesagt!"

„Was sollt' ich denn auch sagen?! Ich hab mich in dem Moment einfach nur gefreut! Is' doch wohl nich' verboten!" Sein Gesicht ist unübersehbar gerötet, als er den Blick von dir aus zur Decke schweifen lässt. „Und ich wollt' mich ja auch noch bedanken, also beim nächsten Mal, aber da..na ja..." Er unterbricht sich selbst und du schlägst milde die Augen nieder.

Ihr wisst beide, was vorgefallen ist. Ihr wisst auch beide, dass ihr über diese Sache, die Alfreds Leben überschattet, reden müsst. Da führt kein Weg dran vorbei. Er hätte dich nicht geküsst und er würde jetzt nicht mit dir aus der Schule spazieren, wenn er sich nicht dafür entschieden hätte, es mit dir zu versuchen. Das rechnest du ihm hoch an. Insbesondere wenn du dir ins Gedächtnis rufst, dass Matthew dir mitgeteilt hat, dass Alfred sich ursprünglich anders entschieden hat. Vielleicht nur aus einer Laune heraus, vielleicht war es aber auch ein Ergebnis seiner Ängste. Du wirst es sicherlich noch erfahren.

Vorerst ziehst du ihn mit Hilfe eurer sich aneinander haltenden Hände näher an dich heran und stellst dich zugleich auf die Zehenspitzen. Bevor er in irgendeiner Weise reagieren kann, küsst du flink seine Wange. Nur um ihm zu signalisieren, dass es okay ist. Es war zwar nicht okay, was er damals gesagt hat. Aber es ist mehr als okay, dass er sich dafür entschieden hat, daran zu arbeiten, dass so etwas hoffentlich nie wieder geschieht.


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred soll keinen Kaffee mehr trinken. Nachdem ihr ein gemütliches, kleines Café zwei Straßen von seiner Schule entfernt aufgesucht habt, hat er dir das gestanden. Kakao ist in Ordnung, Kaffee – und Koffein generell – jedoch nicht. Vorerst zumindest.

Schlussendlich habt ihr also mit Kakao bewaffnet an einem Tisch gesessen und geredet. Nicht über seine Krankheit, sondern erst mal über andere Alltäglichkeiten. Darüber, wie ihr Weihnachten feiern werdet, was ihr für eure Freunde und Verwandten gekauft habt, was ihr euch gewünscht habt und was traditionell bei euch auf den Tisch kommt. Du hast demnächst sogar Urlaub, weil deine Kollegin Jamie Weihnachten wie die Pest hasst und deswegen am liebsten Doppelschicht arbeitet, um ihrer „widerwärtigen Sippschaft" (Zitat: Jamie) zu entkommen. Dir soll's recht sein, immerhin hast du gegen ein paar freie Tage nichts einzuwenden. Nicht nach all den nervenaufreibenden Wochen, die hinter dir liegen.

Nach der ersten Runde Kakao habt ihr euch noch ein Getränk zum Mitnehmen geben lassen und dann das Café verlassen, um ein Weilchen am sicheren Rande des nahe gelegenen Parks spazieren zu gehen. Umgeben von schneidend kalter Luft und tänzelnden Schneeflöckchen, habt ihr so viel gelacht wie selten zuvor. Dein Blick ist zwischen den mit Lichterketten geschmückten Ästen der hohen Bäume und dem gestochen scharfen Sternenhimmel hin- und hergesprungen, wenn er nicht gerade an Alfreds Gesicht klebte.

Irgendwie hat es dich fasziniert, in seiner Gegenwart keine Minute zu frieren. Erst recht nicht, als er dir den Arm umgelegt und in dir das Gefühl genährt hat, sein Körper passe optimal zu deinem. Die Zweisamkeit mit ihm fühlt sich ganz ursprünglich, ganz natürlich an. In deinem Unterbewusstsein ist dabei die Erkenntnis erblüht, wie für Alfreds Präsenz geschaffen zu sein. Er ist der Mensch, nach dem sich dein Inneres eine schiere Ewigkeit gesehnt hat und der dein Herz auf eine Weise berühren kann, wie es niemand anderes jemals tun konnte.

Als ihr kurz darauf in der Bahn sitzt, jeder einen Ohrstöpsel im Ohr und die Finger verwoben, fängst du euer Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe ein. Da bist du, die so offenherzig und verliebt drein schaut, und da ist er, der leise zur Musik in dein Ohr singt.  
„Wo fahren wir noch mal hin?", versuchst du ihm zum unzähligsten Male zu entlocken, was er dir nicht verraten will. Auch jetzt grinst er bloß geheimnisvoll, zuckt mit den Schultern und speist dich mit einem „Überraschung!" ab.

Du wirst ihn trotzdem noch einige Male fragen, bis du ahnst, wohin eure Reise euch führt und ihr tatsächlich vor dem gigantischen Baum im Rockefeller Center zu stehen kommt. Die geschätzten 30.000 Lichtchen, die den Baum von Kopf bis Fuß funkeln lassen, machen dich sprachlos und lassen dich New Yorks Menschenmengen sowie den bevorstehenden Feiertagsstress völlig vergessen. Hinter dir witterst du Alfred, der dich sanft umarmt und dazu verleitet, dich an ihn zu lehnen, während er dich erzählerisch in die Geschichte um die Tradition des Weihnachtsbaumes im Rockefeller Center entführt.

* * *

Deine Lippen kommen dir verzaubert vor, als du spät abends wieder Zuhause bist und glaubst, eine Brausetablette löse sich wild sprudelnd in deinem Bauch auf. Alles kitzelt und prickelt und du bist viel zu aufgewühlt, um jetzt schon schlafen zu gehen. Auf Fernsehen hast du aber genauso wenig Lust, also schmeißt du dich vor den Laptop; im Hinterkopf all die Eindrücke, die Alfred an und in dir hinterlassen hat. Du wünschtest, er wäre hier, aber du solltest nichts überstürzen. Zwar hast du ihn nicht danach gefragt, allerdings bist du dir ziemlich sicher, dass er noch nie eine Freundin hatte. Er feixt und tänzelt um dich herum wie ein junger Hund um sein neues Lieblingsspielzeug. Der Vergleich mag hinken; du bist dir deines Wertes immerhin genauso bewusst wie er. Das ändert aber nichts am Spieltrieb an sich.

Dich auf dein Bett fläzend, ziehst du deinen Laptop zu dir heran und informierst deine gute Freundin, die immerfort mit Nachrichten auf dem Laufenden gehalten wird, über den aktuellen Stand im Falle Alfred. Das Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht scheint nicht zu versiegen, während deine Finger wohlwollende Worte erschaffen.

Als nächstes checkst du deine übrigen E-Mails, die dir unerhört leicht von der Hand gehen. Dann hast du bloß noch eines im Kopf: die Blogadresse.  
Sie juckt zu sehr in deinen Fingerspitzen, als dass du dem Drang nicht nachgeben könntest. Im Nu hast du die Adresse in deinen Browser eingegeben und hältst gespannt die Luft an, als sich wahrhaftig eine Seite aufbaut. Alfred war vorhin auf seinem iPhone eingeloggt. Jetzt siehst du den dazugehörigen Blog dazu, dessen Titel „_Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness_" lautet. Im Sidebar des Blogs sind ein paar spartanische Angaben zu finden:

**17 / m / NYC**

Direkt über den kargen Worten ist ein auf 200*200 Pixel verkleinertes Foto von einem Kakaosmiley zu entdecken. Der Schatten seiner Brille sowie seine weizenblonden Haarspitzen haben sich ins Bild gemogelt und verraten Alfred.

Eine richtige Navigation ist jedoch nicht vorhanden, lediglich die Punkte _main_ und _archive_. Die Postings erscheinen rechts neben dem kleinen Sidebar und sind in zwei Kolumnen unterteilt. Es gibt phantastische Fotos, die Alfred offenbar gefallen und die er zum Teil von anderen community Mitglieder rebloggt hat, und es gibt Einträge. Persönlich von ihm geschriebene Einträge, unter denen der tag f_yeah!–that's me..._ prangt. Sein letzter Eintrag ist von heute Abend, bevor ihr euch getroffen habt. Du weißt, du solltest seinen privaten Blog nicht ausspionieren – aber du hast bereits angefangen zu lesen, bevor du so recht darüber nachdenken kannst.

**Ich bin gerade in der Schule und wow! Die Projekte sind so geil geworden. Echt, die anderen haben so coole Ideen gehabt und die auch super umgesetzt! Ich wär heute Mittag gern zur Preisverleihung gegangen, aber ich hab mich nicht getraut -_-**

**Meine Gruppe hätte doch eh nur gefragt, was ich hier zu suchen hab. Ich versteh das ja. Ich war echt scheiße zu ihnen und es tut mir auch total leid! Ich hab mich doch auch entschuldigt (zwar nicht sofort, aber ich hab's gemacht!). Trotzdem, nicht mal mehr Kiku will mit mir reden. Er ist zwar der Einzige, der mich in der Schule überhaupt noch grüßt, aber ich glaub, das macht der nur, weil er nicht unhöflich sein will. Es ist mittlerweile echt genau wie im letzten Schuljahr: keiner aus meiner Klasse will mehr so wirklich mit mir was zu tun haben. Ich hab's mal wieder versaut!**

**Hier sind noch ein paar Fotos von den Projekten:**

Tatsächlich hat Alfred Fotos der verschiedenen Projektarbeiten hochgeladen und mit Kommentaren darüber versehen, was ihn besonders begeistert und beeindruckt. Seine Worte verraten dir, dass er den Einfallsreichtum seiner Mitschüler durchaus zu schätzen weiß und dass er mehr als nur bedauert, kein Teil einer Projektgruppe oder der Klassengemeinschaft mehr zu sein...

Dein Zeigefinger schwebt über dem Touchpad, dann klickst du entschlossen den _fyeah!–that's me..._-tag an, damit dir nur noch Postings aus dieser Kategorie angezeigt werden. Die Sortierung sorgt dafür, dass du mit den aktuellsten Einträgen beginnst. Dein Körper ist davon in etwa so wenig abzuhalten, als habe man dir Streichhölzer in die Augen geklemmt. All das hier meinst du gewiss nicht böse. Du bist nur leider so schrecklich neugierig...

**Ich bin heute wieder in der Schule gewesen. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht. Bis gestern hab ich gefehlt. Meine Mom hat vorletzte Woche in der Schule angerufen und irgendwas von Nasennebenhöhlenentzündung geredet. Na besser als wenn sie die Wahrheit rumerzählt. Aber ich glaub, das tut sie eh nicht. Ich glaub, ihr ist das total peinlich, dass ich gestört bin. Mir egal, wie der Arzt das nennt. Es bedeutet doch trotzdem, dass ich verrückt bin... :-(**

**Die letzten Tage ging's mir echt beschissen. Mir ist sau schlecht von diesen Tabletten, die ich nehmen muss. Meine Eltern zwingen mich, morgens und abends mit ihnen und M. zu essen. Dann wird mir erst recht übel und ich leg mich wieder hin.  
****Meistens ruft meine Mom mich mittags an und M. ist auch immer sofort nach der Schule hier. Der lässt im Moment extra sein Eishockeytraining sausen, nur um mich zu beaufsichtigen -_-  
****Echt, das ist mal voll übertrieben! Ich bin doch kein Baby mehr! Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen!**

**Außerdem helfen mir diese scheiß Tabletten überhaupt nicht! Wieso bin ich da nur hingegangen? Jetzt behandeln mich alle wie ein rohes Ei und ich kann nie wieder zu meinem Stern zurück. Die merkt doch sofort, dass der Doc was gefunden hat und dann war's das. Ich kann ja auch nicht so tun, als wär alles ok. Das kauft die mir nie im Leben ab. Es ist wohl echt das Beste, wenn ich sie nie wieder seh. Dann muss ich ihr auch nix erklären und sie stellt keine komischen Fragen und überhaupt. So ein tolles Mädchen kann doch wen viel besseres haben. Jemanden, der normal ist...**

Der Eintrag ist von Anfang der letzten Woche und lässt dich schwer schlucken. So als würde man dich zwingen, eine Schaufel Sand hinunter zu würgen. Betroffen scrollst du weiter, tiefer in Alfreds Leben hinein.

**Der Psychodoc hat mich total ernst genommen. Der wollte erst mal mit mir alleine reden und ich hab ihm dann irgendwie so alles versucht zu erzählen. Wie ich manchmal gar nicht mitkrieg, wie überdreht ich bin und dann ist plötzlich wieder alles anders und ich komm tagelang nicht ausm Bett und hab nur so strange Gedanken...  
****Er hat mir geschätzte 10.000 Fragen gestellt und später hat er meine Eltern dazu geholt. Die waren total angefressen, weil sie so lange im Wartezimmer sitzen mussten. Mein Dad hätte eigentlich ne sau wichtige Besprechung gehabt heute, die er aber extra wegen mir abgesagt hat...**

**Jetzt steh ich „unter Beobachtung" und krieg so merkwürdige Tabletten, die meine „Stimmung regulieren" sollen, weil ich im Moment wieder so down bin (ja wie auch nicht, wenn das ganze Leben im Arsch ist, weil man weiß, dass man irre ist und einem nicht mal die eigenen Eltern glauben?!).  
****Der Doc meinte, dass es noch zu früh ist, um schon ne richtige Diagnose stellen zu können. Ich muss erst mal jeden Tag so ein blödes Stimmungstagebuch machen und er will, dass ich jede Woche zu ihm komme wegen Therapie. Eigentlich hat der gar keine Termine mehr frei, aber er meint, da dürfe man nicht warten...**

**Ich lieg gerade im Bett und guck fern. Ich will nicht wieder heulen. Warum bin ich in den letzten Tagen wieder so verdammt müde und traurig? Wie ich das hasse! :-(**

* * *

**M. ist letzte Nacht zu mir gekommen und hat mich getröstet. Sau peinlich, wenn man mit 17 so laut heult, dass der eigene Bruder im Zimmer nebenan nicht schlafen kann...**

* * *

**Das war so schlimm eben. Ich hab meinen Eltern gesagt, dass ich bei unserem Hausarzt war und dass der mir einen Termin beim Psychodoc gegeben hat und einer von ihnen mitkommen muss, weil ich nicht volljährig bin. Mein Dad ist total ausgerastet und meine Mom hat auch nur rumgeschrieen, weil ich mich ja mal wieder aufspiele. Die beiden verstehen mich null! Ich konnt's ihnen auch gar nicht erklären. Ich kann das niemandem erklären. Also hab ich gesagt, dass ich den Termin wieder absage und dann hat M. gesagt, dass ich das nicht tun soll und dass er es für gut hält, wenn ich mal mit einem Fachmann rede. M. hält mich also auch für irre :-( Ich glaub, das denkt der echt schon voll lange. Er hat sich nur nie getraut, mir das zu sagen.**

**Was soll ich denn nur machen, wenn dieser Psychodoc auch sagt, dass ich verrückt bin?**

* * *

**Ich hab den blöden Arzttermin gemacht. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum. Ich musste irgendwie die ganze Zeit an meinen Stern denken und was sie gesagt hat. Wieso musste ausgerechnet sie was merken? Was soll ich bloß machen, wenn der Doc sagt, dass ich verrückt bin? Dann will die doch nie mehr mit mir reden... :-(  
****Ich glaub, ich frag M., ob er mit zum Doc kommt. Ich will da nicht allein hingehen. Ich hab echt tierisch Schiss davor. Wie soll ich das denn erklären? Oh Mann...**

**Ich geh nicht wieder zu ihr ins Café. Es geht einfach nicht...**

Doch, es geht. Das mit euch beiden geht. Ihr wisst es jetzt, aber es berührt dich tief, wie viele Gedanken Alfred sich darum gemacht hat. Offenbar immerzu. Willkürlich scrollst du weiter und liest bruchstückhaft, anstatt dir die Einträge als Ganzes anzutun. Sie tun dir weh und sie machen dich traurig. Selbst wenn du Postings liest, in denen sich Alfred vor lauter Euphorie überschlägt:

**Ich muss sie wiedersehen! Unbedingt! Sie ist so süß und lustig und lieb! Ich geh morgen wieder hin!**

Oder dass er Dinge online gestellt hat, die er, als er wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen angekommen ist, gelöscht hat:

**Hab die letzten Einträge alle gelöscht. Das war alles nicht so gemeint! Echt nicht! Was ist nur schon wieder los mit mir?!**

Deine Augen rupfen hier und dort Informationen an sich. Du erfährst mitunter, dass Alfred im letzten Schuljahr hängen geblieben ist. Dass er unglaublich viel Stress Zuhause hatte, weil er gegen Ende des vergangenen Schuljahres nur noch geschwänzt hat und seine Eltern die unentschuldigten Fehlstunden auf seinem Zeugnis gesehen haben.

**M. hat gefragt, warum ich nicht zur Schule geh. Keine Ahnung, hab ich gesagt. Was weiß ich...  
****Warum sollte ich noch? Die Noten stehen doch eh schon! Mir ist das alles echt egal...  
****M. hat gesagt, ich soll wenigstens aufstehen. Ich bin aber so müde und kann abends gar nicht einschlafen und dann kommt der nächste Tag und es ist wieder genau so schrecklich und ich bin total fertig, wenn mein Wecker klingelt! Ich hab Angst und in meiner Klasse hassen mich eh alle! Ich will einfach nur noch schlafen und nie wieder irgendwas tun müssen.  
****M. hat mich gefragt, warum ich traurig bin. Ich hab gelacht und ihm gesagt, dass ich gar nicht traurig bin. Er hat mich daraufhin nur so komisch angesehen und mir seinen Kumajiro gegeben (das ist so ein riesen Eisbär aus Stoff, den er hat, seit wir klein sind). Der hört immer zu, hat M. gesagt.**

Daran, wie Alfred das Verhalten seines Zwillingsbruders beschreibt, ist deutlich zu erkennen, dass Matthew etwas gemerkt hat, es aber nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Also hat er schlicht und ergreifend versucht, bestmöglich für Alfred da zu sein. Doch es ist schwierig, überhaupt an Alfred ranzukommen, wenn dieser sich hinter weiten Lächeln verbarrikadiert. Du weißt das ja aus eigener Erfahrung...

In einem der nächsten Einträge erzählt Alfred von der Beule, die er vor lauter Übermut in den Wagen seines Vaters gefahren hat. Doch weil er zu jener Zeit eh schon permanent Stress mit seinen Eltern hatte, hat Matthew den Schaden auf seine Kappe genommen. Nur um Alfred vor noch mehr Ärger zu schützen, obwohl sie in den vergangenen zwei Wochen kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt haben. Alfreds Schuld. Zu viel giftiger Enthusiasmus.

Und dann ist da die Erwähnung von Matthew, der Alfred regelrecht vor die Tür zwingt. Ins Café. Obwohl Alfred der knallharten Überzeugung ist, dass du ihn hasst, weil er dich beleidigt hat. Außerdem schreibt er, nicht rausgehen zu wollen. Er ist müde. Er ist traurig. Er kann nicht mehr. Man muss kein Genie sein, um an seinen kargen Worten zu erkennen, dass er völlig depressiv war, als er den Eintrag verfasst hat.

Mit schwerem Herzen hältst du inne und musst den Blick vom Bildschirm abwenden. Beinahe bereust du, Alfreds Blog gelesen zu haben. Du bist zwar noch längst nicht durch alle Postings durch, doch irgendwie kommst du dir schäbig vor, ihn so hinterrücks auszukundschaften. Wenn er mit dir über diese Dinge sprechen möchte, wird er das gewiss tun. So wie er heute Abend mit dir gesprochen hat – noch immer mit Vorbehalten, doch das dürfte völlig normal sein in seiner Situation.

Schuldig auf der Unterlippe kauend, greifst du zu deinem Smartphone. Seine Nummer hast du mittlerweile. Komisch, dass du ewige Monate nicht danach fragen konntest und heute hat sich im Laufe eines Abends so viel entspannt zwischen euch. Vielleicht, weil Alfred mal nicht Hals über Kopf davon gestürmt ist. Vielleicht auch, weil es gut und wichtig war, ihm zu zeigen, woran er bei dir ist. Für gewöhnlich heißt es immer, die Männer sollen den ersten Schritt machen, doch in eurem Fall hat euch das nur unnötige Zeit und Energie gekostet.

Flink tippst du ihm eine Nachricht, um ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Die Antwort kommt prompt und lässt dich strahlen.

Mit einem deutlich besseren Gefühl in der Magengegend schließt du deinen Browser. Du hast Alfreds Blog heute zum ersten und auch zum letzten Mal besucht. Es gehört sich einfach nicht; es ist sein Universum und du respektierst seine Privatsphäre. Deine Entscheidung ist endgültig.  
Sie sorgt dafür, dass du nie den Eintrag siehst, den er in genau diesem Moment schreibt und in dem er sich vor Freude darüber, dich als Freundin gewonnen zu haben, überschlägt. Du musst diesen Eintrag aber auch gar nicht sehen. Alfreds Verhalten – all seine Blicke, all seine Worte und all seine Gesten – haben heute für sich gesprochen.


	10. Chapter 10

Du solltest nicht so nervös sein. Es ist ja nicht so, als hättet ihr zwei euch noch nie getroffen. Es ist nur leider so, dass du heute zum ersten Mal zu Alfred nach Hause eingeladen bist. Weihnachten ist vielbeschäftigt über euch beide hergefallen und hat euch primär an eure eigenen Familien gefesselt. Dein Kopf kommt dir seit Tagen leicht verklärt vor von all dem Glühwein, während dein Bauch schon gar kein Hungergefühl mehr zu kennen scheint. Zu viel phantastisches Essen. Sicher hast du nach diesen ausschweifenden Festtagen 2 Pfund zugenommen, doch das ist in dieser Jahreszeit völlig legitim.

Aber was, wenn seine Eltern dich nicht leiden können? Was, wenn sie dich merkwürdig finden? Und was, wenn Alfred wieder Ärger mit ihnen hat?

Zum wiederholten male streichst du dir die Haare zurecht, als du dein Spiegelbild in einer Fensterscheibe entdeckst. Du bist nicht overdressed – hoffst du zumindest. Bitte aber auch nicht underdressed, wie du noch viel mehr hoffst. Du möchtest einen guten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen. Alfred und du, ihr habt in der kurzen Zeit zwischen eurem ersten richtigen Date und dem heutigen Tage in erster Linie gechattet und abends telefoniert. Dass du frei hast, kommt euch beiden gelegen und auch deine Eltern finden es schön, dass du dir mal eine Pause gönnst, obwohl sie deine Selbständigkeit sonst vollkommen unterstützen.

In deiner rechten Hand schwingt eine türkisblaue, kleine Tüte, bedruckt mit silber-transparenten Sternen. Dein Geschenk für Alfred. Du hättest ihm nichts kaufen müssen; als ihr auf das Thema Weihnachtsgeschenke gekommen seid, habt ihr das geklärt. Ihr habt euch gefunden und es war ja schon unmittelbar vor Weihnachten, also hat Alfred gelacht und gesagt, du sollst dir all die Ideen für seinen Geburtstag und fürs nächste Weihnachtsfest aufsparen. Du hast mitgelacht, während dir warm ums Herz geworden ist, weil seine Worte bedeuten, dass er für euch eine Zukunft sieht. Er sieht sich und dich, zusammen, generell und überhaupt. Er sieht kein stures „das geht nicht" und „sie wird mich für irre halten" mehr, was er viel zu lang gesehen hat. Das ist dir schon Geschenk genug.

Nichtsdestotrotz hast du eine Kleinigkeit für ihn besorgt. Nichts Weltbewegendes, sondern nur einen feinen Kakao aus einem renommierten Schokolädchen. Dazu hast du ein paar Cookies gebacken, die in einem Plastiktütchen neben der bunt verpackten Kakaoschachtel stehen und darauf warten, von Alfred verputzt zu werden.

Der Beschreibung, die er dir gegeben hat, folgend, läufst du über einen weiten Bürgersteig. Die Häuser sind längst keine klobigen New Yorker Hochbauten mehr, sondern ufern in großräumige Familienhäuser aus. Die Art Familienhäuser, die weite Vorgärten, weiß gestrichene Zäune und mehrere Garagen besitzen. Es ist merkwürdig, wie schnell man von der Innenstadt in eine kleine, so heil wirkende Wohngegend gelangen kann. Du staunst nicht schlecht über die allseits blinkenden Lämpchen und Lichter, die sich über die prächtig geschmückten Häuser und die üppig dekorierten Gärten ergießen. Es ist eine jener Nachbarschaften, wo jeder versucht, sich bestmöglich nach außen zu präsentieren. Alfred hat nie durchscheinen lassen, dass seine Eltern offenbar viel Geld verdienen – oder zumindest genügend Geld, um sich hier ein Haus mit entsprechendem Lebensstil leisten zu können. Auch Matthew macht einen sehr geerdeten Eindruck; also müssen die Eltern der beiden – ganz gleich, wie erbittert sie mit Alfred auch streiten –, doch irgendwas richtig gemacht haben. Du kennst genug Menschen, die allein auf Grund eines reichen Elternhauses meinen, die Nase so hoch tragen zu dürfen, dass sie sich nicht mal mit dir unterhalten wollen.

Dennoch bist du ein bisschen eingeschüchtert, als du nun das Haus mit der richtigen Nummer entdeckst. Der Gehweg zur Haustüre ist frei geschaufelt worden. Im Garten steht ein Weihnachtsmann samt Rehntieranhang und Schlitten, die Hand zum Gruß gehoben. Die Lichtchen leuchten im klaren Nachmittag. Auch die Fenster und die Türen sind mit Lichterketten und anderem Weihnachtsschmuck versehen. Du starrst auf die goldene Türklingel und das gleichfarbige Namensschild, auf dem in schnörkeligen Lettern _Jones_ eingraviert ist. Drinnen brennt zwar Licht, doch du kannst weder jemanden sehen, noch etwas hören. Die Einfahrt zur zweitürigen Garage ist ebenfalls frei von Schnee und du holst tief Luft, als du nun mutig den Finger hebst und auf die Klingel drücken willst. Doch in just dem Moment wird die Haustür geöffnet. Fast fällst du die zwei kleinen Stufen rückwärts hinunter, doch der Schreck lässt dich glücklicherweise erstarren.

„H-hi, ähm, ich mein: fröhliche Weihnachten!", grüßt du deutlich aus der Bahn geworfen, als dein Gehirn dir meldet, es mit Matthew zu tun zu haben. Die Tür weiter für dich öffnend, lächelt er dich begrüßend an.

„Dir auch frohe Weihnachten! Komm doch rein."

Deine Hand, die so verkrampft ist, dass sie sich schmerzhaft um die Träger der kleinen Tüte geschlungen hat, ist eiskalt. Du hast deine Handschuhe vergessen. Passend zum Thema fällt dir auf, dass Matthew so ausschaut, als würde er wegfahren wollen. Als du neben ihn ins Innere des Hauses trittst, schließt er soeben den obersten Knopf seines feinen Mantels. Es ist ein anderer als der, den er an dem Tag getragen hat, als er dich im Coffee Shop besucht hat.

„Schön, dass du da bist. Willst du deine Jacke ausziehen?" Er deutet auf die Garderobe und du kommst rasch seiner Aufforderung nach. Gar nicht damit rechnend, dass er so höflich ist, dir die Jacke tatsächlich abzunehmen und sie auf einen Bügel zu hängen.

Im gleichen Zug schnappt sich Matthew einen Schal, der an einem der Haken hängt, und legt ihn sich um den Hals.

„Ich muss jetzt zwar los, aber ähm, danke dass du zum Schulfest gegangen bist und nun ja... du weißt schon." Sein Blick gleitet in Richtung Treppe und dein Augenmerk folgt. Du siehst niemanden und dir fällt erneut auf, dass zwar Licht brennt, aber ansonsten eher Stille im Haus vorherrscht. Es riecht nach Tannengrün, nach Zimtkerzen, deftigem Braten und schwerem Wein. Matthews Haar ist penibel frisiert, sein Mantel ist schwarz und elegant. Passend zu dem Kaschmirschal.

„Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken. Wenn du nicht gesagt hättest, dass er in der Schule ist..."

„Ach, keine Ursache. Hab ich doch gern gemacht." Sein Lächeln wird weiter und du fragst dich, ob Alfred sich auch ab und an so herausputzt. Vielleicht hat Matthew ja eine Verabredung? Die Tatsache, dass er wiederholt an seinen Ärmeln zupft, lässt ihn zumindest nervös wirken. Dann deutet er in Richtung der Treppe.  
„Du musst hochgehen und dann rechts rum. Alfreds Zimmer ist hinter der linken Tür. Unsere Eltern sind vorhin zu Verwandten gefahren und er hat sich kurz hingelegt."

„Geht's ihm nicht gut?" Du musst daran denken, wie er auf die Tabletten geschimpft hat. Schon als er mit dir aus war, wollte er lediglich etwas trinken und nichts essen. Vielleicht wird ihm immer noch übel?

„Ihm war nur nicht wohl nach dem Mittagessen. Die Medikamente. Ich glaub aber, er ist schon wieder wach."

Du nickst verständnisvoll und bist dir plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob die Cookies eine gute Idee waren. Was, wenn du das mit der Übelkeit unterschätzt hast? Alfred hat es zwar nur beiläufig erwähnt, aber womöglich wollte er nur nicht jammern.

„Geh einfach zu ihm hoch."

„Ja, mach ich. Und dir viel Spaß!" Wobei auch immer. Aber sein Strahlen verrät dir, einen Volltreffer gelandet zu haben. Seine Hände pflücken ein Schlüsselbund von den Haken an der Wand, ehe er dir ein verabschiedendes „euch auch!" zuwirft. Die Tür klappt leise, dann ist Matthew fort und du stehst inmitten des großen Hauses.

Der steinerne Boden ist mit guten Teppichen ausgelegt, als du ins Wohnzimmer spähst und einen riesigen Weihnachtsbaum entdeckst. Die Sofagarnitur ist großflächig ausgeweitet und teils dem Kamin, teils dem Garten zugewandt. Du kannst durch die gläserne Front hinaus schauen, in das weiße Wunderland, was sich hinter dem Haus auftut und im Sommer einen Pool beherbergt. An der Wand tickt eine Uhr und du wagst kaum, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Ihr habt nie darüber gesprochen, was eure Eltern beruflich tun. Irgendwie ist das Thema nicht aufgekommen und, wenn du ganz ehrlich bist, ist es dir auch nicht wichtig.

Du sichtest allerhand Familienfotos an den Wänden und auf dem Kamin. Bilder vieler Leute und Bilder, auf denen du nur die Zwillinge erkennst. Mal mit, mal ohne Elternteile. Beide Jungs haben das Lächeln ihrer Mutter, aber den hoch gewachsenen Körperbau des Vaters. Ähnlichkeiten ziehen sich durch die gesamte Verwandtschaft, als du an einem großen Familienfoto vorbei gehst und etliche unbekannte Gesichter studierst. Du kannst dir lebhaft vorstellen, was in diesem Haus an den letzten Tagen so los war. Immerhin hat Alfred erwähnt, seine Familie käme vorbei. Er würde sich freuen, aber es wäre auch irgendwie anstrengend.

Auch auf der Treppe liegt Teppich und dämpft deine Schritte. Als du schließlich im ersten Stock ankommst, musst du erneut Luft holen. Nicht etwa vor Anstrengung, sondern weil du reichlich übermannt bist von all den Sinneseindrücken. Deine Schuhe hast du unten bei der Garderobe gelassen. Sie sind nass und sollen nichts schmutzig machen. Als du vor Alfreds Zimmertür stehst, klopfst du zaghaft an. Eine Antwort ertönt allerdings nicht. Hast du dich etwa geirrt?

Vorsichtig drehst du am goldenen Knauf und lauerst dann durch einen Spalt in den Raum. Nein, du hast dich definitiv nicht getäuscht. Die Vorhänge sind halb vorgezogen und die bunten Lämpchen von Lichterketten, die sämtliche Fenster umgarnen, werfen farbenfrohe Tupfen durch den Raum. An den Wänden hängen lange Poster von Filmklassikern. Du entdeckst einen großen Flachbildfernseher, in dem beinahe tonlos eine Cartoonserie flimmert.

Die Tür ein Stück weiter öffnend, schlüpfst du in den Raum und kannst nun auch das breite Bett in Augenschein nehmen, was gegenüber des Fernsehers an der Wand steht. Es herrscht weder Ordnung noch Unordnung. Das Unordentlichste ist, wie du spontan behaupten würdest, der schlafende Junge, der halb in seine Decke eingerollt auf seinem Bett liegt. Die Brille auf dem Nachttisch neben einem halb aufgegessenen Schokonikolaus, fallen seine Haare teils in die Stirn, teils nach hinten weg. Alfred trägt ein Hemd, das mittlerweile vollkommen zerknittert ist, aber sonst optimal zu seinen Augen passt.

Sein Gesicht wirkt ein bisschen blass, als du näher trittst, einen Stapel DVDs und zwei Bücher sowie seine Umhängetasche umschiffst, und dann direkt vor seinem Bett in die Hocke gehst. Ruhige Atemzüge sind zu vernehmen. Unter einem Zipfel der Decke machst du die Fernbedienung ausfindig, ziehst diese behutsam hervor und stellst den Apparat aus. Anschließend legst du sie auf den Nachttisch, auf dem unter anderem auch das iPhone liegt und eine kleine Lampe steht.

„Hey Dornröschen, aufwachen", flüsterst du, als du dich liebevoll über ihn beugst und ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund hauchst. Er reagiert prompt, indem er verschlafen und hochgradig verwirrt die Lider öffnet. Dich sieht und dann plötzlich zusammenzucken.  
„Hmm–? Oh, shit! Ich bin eingepennt. Sorry, Süße!" Seine Stimme ist rau und noch im Traumland unterwegs. Mit Hilfe der einen Hand reibt er sich zügig über die Augenpartie. Seine Muskeln recken sich unter der Decke.  
„Das mit dem Hemd hätt' ich mir sparen können..."

Du hebst fragend eine Braue, woraufhin er ein Brummen von sich gibt.

„Meine Mom hat gesagt, ich soll was Anständiges anziehen, wenn du herkommst..." Halb entschuldigend stützt er sich auf die Ellbogen und setzt sich somit halb auf. Du musst lachen; die Bettdecke ist tief genug gerutscht, damit du erkennen kannst, dass er eine gute Figur im Hemd macht. Wegen dir hätte er natürlich nicht extra eines anziehen müssen. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass er es gemacht hat – und du bist dir sicher, er hat es nicht nur gemacht, weil seine Mutter es ihm geraten hat – findest du niedlich.

„Passt schon", sagend lässt du dich grinsend auf der Bettkante nieder. Etwas, das Alfred eher nicht gerne sieht. Für geschätzte zwei Sekunden taucht eine grübelnde Falte zwischen seinen Augen auf. Dann spürst du, wie er die Hände um deine Handgelenke legt und dich näher an sich heran zieht. Du quasi halb auf ihm liegst, seinen Oberkörper unter dir spüren kannst und glaubst, sein Herzschlag dringe bis zu deinem hervor.

Er küsst dich, inniger und länger als dein Aufweck-Küsschen ausgefallen ist. Ihr arrangiert euch ganz von selbst. Seine Hände rutschen auf deinen Rücken, auf diese empfindliche Stelle knapp oberhalb deines Pos. Während deine Hände einen gemütlichen Platz auf seiner Brust finden. Das Hemd fühlt sich fast so gut an wie Alfreds Haut, die darunter auf deine Berührung wartet.

„Wie bist du reingekommen?" Sein Mund lässt dir gerade genug Raum, um ihm eine Antwort aufzuhauchen.

„Dein Bruder."

„Mhm" ist alles, was du noch zu hören bekommst, bevor seine Lippen sich wieder an deine schmiegen. Zwischen euch knistert das Bettzeug, indessen es in deinem ganzen Körper furchtbar warm wird. Die Stelle, an der Alfreds Hände liegen, ist wie ein angenehmer Brandfleck und sendet eine unverschämt wohltuende Hitze aus. Mit der Intensität von Lava fließt sie durch dich hindurch, erreicht unerhörte Stellen und lässt dich bereitwillig den Kuss vertiefen.

„Geht's dir gut?", hauchst du etwas atemlos, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Sein Nicken ist an deinen Lippen spürbar.

„Jetzt ja! Merry Christmas!"

„Merry Christmas", wisperst du zurück, ehe du erneut anfängst ihn zu küssen. Jetzt sogar die Augen öffnest, um sein Gesicht dabei betrachten zu können. Die aufgeregte Anspannung, die gute Art der Entspannung, die pure Hingabe. Der reine Genuss, als du dich zunächst seine Oberlippe entlang küsst, dann in seine Unterlippe beißt und ihn so lange provozierst, bis er dich noch fester an sich presst. Eure Zähne schlagen ungeschickt, aber leidenschaftlich aneinander. Schmerzfrei.

Alfreds Hände bewegen sich kaum merklich, streicheln lediglich, wagen aber nicht, großartige Erkundungen anzustellen. Es macht dir nichts aus. Er bietet dir so viel Fläche, dass du dir geschützt vorkommst. Eingehüllt in einer fordernden Umarmung, die dir das Gefühl absoluter Sicherheit vermittelt.

Ihr küsst euch in Rage, er zieht Luft ein, bewegt sich geringfügig unter dir. Seine Hände werden plötzlich unruhig.

„Süße...", schiebt er dich seicht von sich weg. Atemlos, schön im Halbdusteren. Groß, präsent, aber verlegen.

Du ahnst, worauf er hinaus will. Du weißt immerhin, wie es um dich selber gestellt ist.

„Wenn..wenn wir so weitermachen, haben wir hier gleich ein Problem. Oder ich zumindest..." Sein Lachen ist unruhiger Natur. Du sollst ihn nicht ärgern. Er hat bei noch niemandem gelernt, wie man mit solchen Situationen umgeht.

„Dann finden wir schon 'ne Lösung." Trotz verhältnismäßig kecker Antwort, bist du nicht allwissend. Dein Blick dürfte ihm das gerade vermitteln. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit liegt auf deinem geröteten Gesicht. Zwischen euch scheint die Luft beinahe zu verdampfen. Du rutschst näher an Alfred heran und lässt die Kuppe deines Zeigefingers über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen streifen. Langsam, andächtig, ehe deine Finger ihren Weg hinab finden. Du küsst ihn längst wieder, als deine Hand seinen Hals passiert und unter dem Kragen seines Hemdes verschwindet.

Alfred möchte dich verschlingen. Auf die gute, auf die begierende Art. Seine Küsse fordern ein, was ihm bisher so gut gefällt und wovon er weiß, dass es noch weitaus mehr gibt. Selbst wenn er es noch nicht erfahren hat. Du kannst sein gedämpftes Keuchen vernehmen, sein schnelles Atmen. In ihm baut sich fortwährend mehr Anspannung auf und sorgt dafür, dass sich seine Finger leicht in den Stoff krallen. Du löst dich von seinem betörenden Mund und drückst ein paar Küsse auf seinen Hals, bis er dich abermals leicht wegdrückt. Nicht etwa, weil du tatsächlich aufhören sollst. Zwischen euch liegt noch diese Decke, die er etwas unschlüssig beiseite zieht. Die Beule in seiner Jeans ist unübersehbar. Dir läuft ein wahrer Regenschauer an Nervosität über den Rücken und lässt dich leicht beiseite rutschen. Auf den Knien sitzt du nun, in etwa auf Höhe von Alfreds Hüfte.

„Zeigst du mir ein bisschen, wie du's magst?", deine Stimme zittert, aber nicht, weil du Angst hast. Angst hast du höchstens davor, etwas falsch zu machen. Deswegen möchtest du ja seine Hilfe haben.

Mit holprigen Bewegungen streift sich Alfred die Jeans von den Hüften, sodass du im nächsten Moment freie Sicht auf seine Boxershorts hast. Dann stockt er, dich ansehend, aber du nickst zuversichtlich. Also schiebt er die Boxershorts auch hinab. Natürlich schaust du. Du schaust ihn an, sein leicht rotes Gesicht, dann die Stelle, an der sein Hemd nach oben gerutscht ist und dann wandert dein Blick weiter, bis er bei Alfreds erigierter Mitte ankommt. Seine Hand schließt sich um deine rechte und führt sie. Legt sie, bewegt sie. Nicht zu fest, nicht zu schnell, hinauf und hinab. Dich fasziniert und erregt, wie er genießen kann. Wie deine Nähe und deine Taten ihn dazu bringen, verklärt die Augen wieder zu schließen. Das Glied zwischen deinen Fingern ist steif und überraschend weich. Du übernimmst den Rhythmus, den Alfred dir vorgibt. Gleitest entlang seines Schaftes und bis hin zur empfindlichen Spitze. Sein Daumen schiebt den deinen hinüber, sodass es ihn neckt und erregt. Sein Becken liegt nur mühevoll still, als deine Hand sich mutiger verselbständig. Seine Finger lassen deine los. Du bist frei in deinen Bewegungen, erfährst, verwöhnst und ertastest. Ohne dich entscheiden zu können, ob du Alfred dabei lieber ins Lust verzerrte Gesicht schaust oder doch direkt ungeniert auf den Penis.

Alfred bemüht sich, es beim Keuchen zu belassen und nicht in ein Stöhnen überzuwechseln. Dabei ringt er unlängst mit dem letzten Rest an Beherrschung, die du drauf und dran bist ihm abzuluchsen. Erste Tröpfchen Flüssigkeit treten bereits aus seiner pochenden Spitze. Du integrierst sie ganz selbstverständlich in dein Fingerspiel, das noch gar nicht all zu lange andauert. Aber du kannst ihn deinen Namen seufzen hören, tief und kehlig, indessen er sich vermehrt zu winden beginnt. Deine Fingerspitzen und sein Glied glänzen, über den Zustand deines Höschen denkst du besser gar nicht erst nach.

Die Luft schmeckt anmutig männlich und hat etwas Diktierendes an sich. Ein wenig zurechtrückend, schielst du vielsagend hinab. Alfred starrt dich ob deiner plötzlichen Unterbrechung an. Die vom vielen Küssen geschwollen wirkenden Lippen leicht geöffnet, treffen sich eure Blicke.

Sollst du?

Sein Blick klebt dich fest, wie eine Ladung Honig ein Insekt. Ja, du sollst. Seine Pupillen scheinen so rund wie Vollmonde und saugen jedes Detail von dir auf. Reißen an deinen Kleidern und lassen dich ergeben tiefer sinken. Kaum berühren deine Lippen seine Eichel, hörst du ihn stöhnen. Urplötzlich ist da wieder seine Hand, liegt auf deinem Kopf und krallt sich voller Erregung in dein Haar. Du gleitest tiefer, nimmst ihn weiter auf. Deine Zunge macht nicht viel, sondern fährt erkundend über die Spitze und das Bändchen. Da ist ein latent salziger Geschmack.  
In Alfreds Becken kommt mehr Bewegung, die er nicht mehr zu zügeln fähig ist. Er stößt dir in den Mund, ohne dass du noch großartig etwas tust oder machst. Aber der salzige Geschmack nimmt die Form einer leichter Flüssigkeit an, die du schluckst, bevor du überhaupt begreifst, dass sie da ist.

Seine Hand in deinem Haar hält dich dazu an, dich aufzurichten. Dir ist nicht so wirklich bewusst, was hier gerade vor sich gegangen ist, bis du ihm wieder ins Gesicht schaust. Verausgabung, völlige Zufriedenheit und Schweiß bilden das Grundgerüst seiner Miene. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich schnell, viel schneller noch als eben.

Du krabbelst ein Stück zu ihm hinauf. Seine Hände helfen dir, berühren sanft deine Seiten, bis du auf seiner Höhe anlangst und er seine Stirn gegen deine Halsbeuge rollt.  
„Wow, ich mein..das war echt geil...!" Sein glühender Atem kriecht dir über den Nacken und schlängelt sich dein Rückgrat hinab. Lässt dich die Beine zusammen schieben und das drängende Pochen bestmöglich ignorieren.

Eigentlich hattest du gar nicht vor, ihm einen runterzuholen – geschweige denn, ihm einen zu blasen. Wenn man das überhaupt so nennen kann. Du bist gerade etwas von dir selbst überrascht. Was hat dich da bloß geritten? Du hast im Leben nicht damit gerechnet, dass der heutige Besuch bei Alfred darauf hinauslaufen würde. Noch viel weniger rechnest du aber damit, was er dich nun fragt.

„Was möchtest du denn?"

Was du möchtest? Du wirst so rot im Gesicht, dass du keinen Ton herausbekommst. Das Kapitel, was mit heimlichen Phantasien über euch beide gefüllt ist und in deinem Kopf verdammt viel Platz einnimmt, scheust du dich noch immer aufzuschlagen. Du schluckst, als Alfred den Kopf anhebt und sich eure Blicke wieder treffen.

„Oder soll ich gar nichts machen?" Du verunsicherst ihn und er will sich dir nicht aufdrängen.

„Doch...", hörst du dich heiser antworten. Denn du liebst ihn und seine Nähe. Er zerreißt dich innerlich, so viele Emotionen setzt er in dir frei und du weißt nicht, wie du es ihm sagen sollst. Du weißt nur, dass du ihn willst. Egal auf welche Art und Weise. Dein Körper ist bis zum Zerbersten gefüllt mit Hingabe.

„Komm her...", bittest du ihn, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Dabei rollst du dich leicht seitlich, gerade genug, um deinen guten Rock nach oben schieben zu können. Dein nächster Griff findet Alfreds Hand, die wieder in deiner Taille ruht, und bringt sie auf den richtigen Weg. Schon die Berührung, die seine Finger auf deiner Haut hinterlassen, werfen Flammen und machen dich unruhig, vorfreudig, nervös. Er hört nicht auf, dich anzugucken. Erst recht nicht, als du den feinen Stoff deines Slips beiseite ziehst und seinen Fingern Platz machst. Du bist im Verlauf der letzten Minuten deutlich feucht geworden und senkst den Blick, als seine Finger zwischen deine Beine gleiten und dies spüren. Er kurz inne hält und dich dann unerwartet auf die Stirn küsst.

Die Beine für ihn spreizend, rollst du dich auf den Rücken und lenkst seine Finger direkt zu deiner empfindlichsten Stelle. Du bringst seinen Fingern eine kreisende Bewegung bei, die dir schaurig heißes Wohlbefinden bereitet, ehe du ihn machen lässt. So wie er dich hat machen lassen. Nur dass du erst jetzt die Augen wieder aufschlägst und Alfred es extrem fesselnd zu finden scheint, wie dein Gesicht unter zunehmender Lust reagiert. Du kennst das Phänomen. Du hast es eben erst bei dir selbst beobachtet, als du ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen konntest. Das, was hier gerade geschieht, bewegt dich jedoch mehr. Seine Augen wirken, als wollten sie jede Regung deines Körpers aufnehmen und betrachten dich so voller Gier, dass du am liebsten das Gesicht abwenden würdest. Das Ganze ist dir auf eine gewisse Art und Weise unangenehm, steigert aber auch dein Erregung zunehmend.

Sein Zeigefinger wagt sich etwas tiefer hinab. Dorthin, wo er zusehendst mehr Feuchtigkeit verspürt und nur mit der Fingerspitze ein Eindringen andeutet.

„Soll ich?" Seine Worte lassen dich zügig nicken. Seine Stimme besitzt einen ruhigen, tiefen Tonfall, der in deinem Bauch Waldbrände entfacht. Die Verunsicherung landet gleich mit in den Flammen, als du seinen Finger langsam, aber stetig tiefer in dich rutschen spürst. Umgehend beißt du dir auf die Unterlippe und genießt das Gefühl der Penetration, was noch viel besser wird, als Alfred seinen Finger vor und zurück schiebt. Rein und wieder weit raus, bis du realisierst, dass es in erster Linie dein Becken ist, was den Rhythmus vorgibt. Deine Hüfte hat genau den richtigen Winkel für sich entdeckt.

In einer fast verzweifelten Geste krallst du dich an Alfred fest, weil du nicht weißt, wo du noch Halt finden sollst. Erwischst das gute Hemd und ziehst ihn so dicht an dein Gesicht heran, dass seine Nasenspitze deine berührt.

„Zwei...", keuchst du ihm gegen die Lippen.

„Zwei Finger?!"

Du keuchst eine Bestätigung und bist selig, als du nun auch noch seinen Mittelfinger in dir verschwinden fühlst. Blut rauscht in deinen Ohren, während dein Herz so laut gegen deine Rippen schlägt, dass man es garantiert durchs ganze Haus hallen hört. Dir ist unbeschreiblich warm, als würdest du in Alfreds Gegenwart endgültig zerschmelzen. Deine linke Hand bleibt im Hemdstoff verankert, derweil deine rechte sich zu deiner Perle hinabmogelt und den Moment perfektioniert. An deinen Schläfen spürst du Schweiß, als die herannahende Woge des Höhepunkts dich erfasst. Du dich aufbäumst und dein Stöhnen den Raum flutet. Zwischen deinen verkrampften Fingern schauen bedauernswerte und zerknitterte Zipfel von Alfreds Hemd hervor, indessen seine Finger deine Kontraktionen erfahren.

Du erschlaffst unter ihm, von seinem lüsternen Blick aufs Bett gepinnt wie ein Schmetterling mit einer Nadel. Alles in dir ist heiß, feucht und voller ausufernder Erregung. Für ein Wort oder gar einen Satz hast du keine Stimme mehr übrig. Die letzte Energie sickert in die Matratze unter euch und die Luft im Raum scheint still zu stehen. Ist verbraucht und gehört ausgetauscht. Davon abgesehen ist alles leise und weich. Der andere Körper, so dicht bei dir, massiert dein Gemüt mit besinnlicher Ruhe. Unbestimmte Sekunden fügen sich zu Minuten zusammen, in denen du empfänglicher denn je für das Glück bist, welches dir mit warmen Lippen auf den Mund geküsst wird.

Aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschst du das neckische Treiben vorwitziger Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster. Der Himmel leuchtet goldblau zwischen den satten Schäfchenwolken hervor. Ihre weiße Gestalt erinnert dich an Sahne und die erinnert dich wiederum an Kakao, an Kaffee, an Cookies und natürlich an Alfred.


	11. Chapter 11

Der dekadente Duft teurer Trinkschokolade umschmeichelt dich, als du die Türe zu dem kleinen Bad, was zu Alfreds Zimmer gehört, öffnest. In dem Raum, den du verlässt, hat die Luftfeuchtigkeit einen weißen Film auf die gläsernen Spiegelflächen gemalt. Dein Körper kommt dir leicht vor. Geborgen und unbeschwert, fernab von Zeit und Raum.

Auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett stehen zwei große Tassen, auf denen das Logo der New York Yankees prangt und deren dampfender Inhalt den köstlichen Geruch verströmt. Alfred hat euch Kakao gemacht. Den Kakao, den du ihm vorhin geschenkt hast. Die Cookies liegen auf einem sternenbunten Weihnachtsteller neben den Tassen.

Alfred, dem du den Vortritt im Bad gelassen hast, liegt bäuchlings auf dem Bett. Nicht mehr das teure Hemd am Leibe, sondern einen gemütlichen Sweater. In der Hand hält er sein iPhone, was er sofort desinteressiert herab senkt, als du dich zu ihm gesellst.

„Hab uns Kakao gemacht!"

„Schon gesehen, du Held. Wie schmecken dir die Cookies? Hast du probiert? Oder ist dir noch schlecht?"

Seine gute Laune flaut ab, obwohl du gar nicht beabsichtigt hast, die Stimmung zu trüben. Alfred bemüht sich ums Lächeln, er tut es wirklich, du kannst es deutlich sehen.  
„Hat dir Matthie gesagt, dass mir schlecht war?" Seine Aufmerksamkeit wechselt zwischen dir und den Cookies auf dem Teller. Mit einer raschen Bewegung greift er über dich hinweg und stellt den Teller im nächsten Moment vor euch auf die Matratze.

„Äh, ja. Als er mir eben die Tür aufgemacht hat, hat er gesagt, du hättest dich deswegen hingelegt nach dem Essen." Deine Stimme hält sich an einen vorsichtigen Ton. Du möchtest nicht, dass Alfred glaubt, du würdest hinter seinem Rücken alles mit seinem Bruder bereden. So ist es ja nun nicht, obwohl es höchstwahrscheinlich kein „ihr" geben würde ohne Matthew.

Einen Cookie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nehmend und ihn wie eine seltene Münze in die Luft hebend, gibt Alfred ein bestätigendes Geräusch von sich. Sein linker Mundwinkel wirkt abwägend schief, sein Haar ist ein flüchtig geordnetes Durcheinander. Längst luftgetrocknet nach der kurzen Dusche und das Aroma von neu entdeckter Freiheit verströmend.  
„Hat er dir auch gesagt, dass das von den blöden Tabletten kommt?", will er wissen, schaut dich aber nicht an.

Du schüttelst leicht verneinend den Kopf. Alfred muss es spüren, so dicht wie ihr beieinander liegt. Dass ihm von den Medikamenten übel wird, hat er dir gegenüber schon mal am Telefon erwähnt und du hast es obendrein auf seinem Blog gelesen. Letzteres wirst du ihm aber gewiss nicht unter die Nase reiben.

Mit einem Seufzen tippt er auf den Cookie, sodass kleine Krümel auf den Teller rieseln.  
„Ich würd' die Dinger am liebsten gar nicht schlucken!" Es kracht, als Alfred vernichtend in den Cookie beißt und dir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagt. Sein Blick stiert geradeaus und wirkt wütend, frustriert, resigniert. Irgendwie alles auf einmal.

„Was sollen die eigentlich bewirken?" Die Luft leicht anhaltend, beobachtest du, wie Alfred einen weiteren Bissen nimmt. Bislang habt ihr euch nicht darüber unterhalten, wie seine Behandlung genau aussieht. Er hat dir natürlich von den Medikamenten und den Arztterminen erzählt, aber er hat sämtliche Details ausgespart. Auch jetzt scheint er nicht recht mit der Sprache herausrücken zu wollen, sondern isst lieber den Cookie auf. Du drängst ihn nicht zu antworten. Als er den Mund endlich leer hat, schenkt er dir ein Lächeln und deutet auf die Cookies.

„1a Ware!"

„Danke."

Er greift ungeniert zum nächsten Cookie. Allerdings nicht, um ihn selber zu essen, sondern um ihn dir hinzuhalten. Brav parierend zwackst du ein Stückchen ab und kaust. In deinem Mund breitet sich sogleich der reichhaltige Geschmack guter Zutaten aus.

Alfred hat deine Frage genauso wenig vergessen wie du.  
„Die sind dazu da, um diese komischen manischen Episoden abzuschwächen, die ich manchmal krieg. Und außerdem sollen die meine Laune insgesamt irgendwie regulieren..." Seine Achseln zucken, soweit es seine momentane Position zulässt. Wirklich wohl fühlt Alfred sich allerdings nicht.

„Willst du darüber reden oder nicht?", fragst du deswegen frei heraus. Du willst ihn nicht verbal schubsen. Das hast du schon zu oft getan und es ist jedes Mal darauf hinausgelaufen, dass er sich wie ein in die Ecke getriebenes Tier aufgeführt hat: Angriff oder Rückzug, Lächeln oder Türmen. Gerne auch beides zugleich.

Für einen kurzen Moment schließt er die Augen. Seine Mundwinkel spielen nicht mit, als er ein zögerliches „Doch, is' schon okay" verliert. Es ist kein Akt der Freundlichkeit, sondern ein Akt des Versuchens, den er sich selbst abverlangt. Euch zuliebe.

Die rechte Hand hebend, finden deine Finger ein angenehmes Plätzchen in seinem Nacken. Deine Fingerspitzen machen Bekanntschaft mit den feinen, hellen Härchen dort. Die Berührung lässt Alfred sichtlich erschauern und entlockt ihm ein Wohlfühlgeräusch, das auch seine Lippen tanzen lässt.  
„Ich soll eben die Tabletten nehmen. Es is' auch normal, dass mir davon schlecht wird. Also anfangs, meinte der Doc. So die ersten 3-4 Wochen, dann hat sich der Körper dran gewöhnt. Außerdem muss ich so was hier machen..." Sein iPhone erneut zückend, tippt er aufs Display und öffnet ein Programm. „Das sind halt so Stimmungsprotokolle. Ich soll die in den nächsten Wochen erst mal täglich ausfüllen, damit der Doc 'nen besseren Überblick kriegt."

Seine Fingerspitze bringt euch einem solchen Protokoll näher, die er in einer Art Kalenderform anlegt. Neben der Tageszeit ist noch jeweils eine Spalte für die Stimmung, die vorgenommene Aktivität und für die beteiligten Personen vorhanden. Das iPhone macht es Alfred leicht, jederzeit eine Eintragung vorzunehmen. Der heutige Tag ist da keine Ausnahme und bereits bis zur Mittagszeit ordentlich ausgefüllt. Alfred ist sich sehr wohl bewusst, wie wichtig das für ihn und seinen Behandlungserfolg ist. Die letzte Eintragung des heutigen Tages bezieht sich auf das gemeinsame Mittagessen mit seiner Familie. Alfreds Gesichtsausdruck wird plötzlich schelmisch und haftet ungeniert an dir.  
„Ich glaub aber, was wir gemacht haben, geht meinen Psychoklempner nix an. Andererseits..." Sein Finger schwebt drohend über den Buchstaben, doch noch ehe er etwas eintippen kann, gehst du hochrot dazwischen.

„Nein! Also _**so**_ genau muss er das bestimmt nicht wissen! Schreib einfach, dass ich zu Besuch da gewesen bin", schlägst du diplomatisch vor und streichst dir etwas nervös durchs Haar, weil es für dich nach wie vor schwierig zu begreifen ist, was da eben zwischen euch vorgefallen ist. Nicht, dass du es nicht gewollt hättest. Du hast es nur einfach nicht erwartet und wirst einige Zeit brauchen, um zu realisieren, wie nah ihr euch körperlich gekommen seid und wie gut dir seine Nähe getan hat. Immer noch tut.

Gnädig schmunzelnd schließt Alfred seinen Tagesplan und öffnet ein weiteres Dokument. Wiederum ein Plan, dieses Mal allerdings wesentlich länger und weniger an einzelnen Wochentagen orientiert, als vielmehr an Monaten und Ereignissen.  
„Das ist so 'ne Liste. Da soll ich reinschreiben, wie ich mich rückblickend so gefühlt hab, zum Beispiel in den letzten Ferien und am Ende des Schuljahres und was ich gemacht hab und was passiert ist und alles..."

Alfred kann auf einer Skala Stimmungspunkte angeben und so notieren, wie er sich zu welcher Zeit gefühlt hat. Das Programm zeichnet dann für ihn eine Stimmungskurve, so wie ein grafikfähiger Taschenrechner. Für eine grobe Übersicht über die vergangenen Monate. Spontan kannst du nicht sehen, für wie viele Monate er das rückwirkend tun kann, aber vermutlich reicht es bis in eine Zeit zurück, in der ihr euch noch lange nicht kanntet.

„Dann musste ich noch so andere Sachen ausfüllen. Was ich für Hobbies hab, was mir Spaß macht, was ich scheiße finde. Kein Plan, was ich da alles schon ausgefüllt hab. Der Doc weiß ja bald mehr über mich als ich selbst!" Müde lachend schiebt Alfred das iPhone wieder beiseite, neben das Kopfkissen. Deine Finger schmeicheln seinem Nacken, während du vor deinem inneren Auge siehst, wie dein Freund regelmäßig verunsichert in einer therapeutischen Praxis sitzt und artig zu Protokoll gibt, was von ihm verlangt wird.

„Es is' nicht heilbar..."

Leicht kneifst du die Augen zusammen, so als würde das die Worte lauter machen. Natürlich funktioniert das so nicht, aber du hast schon verstanden. Das Problem ist nur, dass du es längst weißt. Du hast es gelesen: in dem medizinischen Wälzer und im Internet. Wenn Alfred eine manisch-depressive Störung hat – und darauf weist zurzeit alles hin –, dann wird er sie sein Leben lang haben. Er kann dagegen keine Pille nehmen und alles ist wieder gut... So einfach ist das nicht.

Er kaut am nächsten Cookie, als du deine Stimme endlich wiederfindest.

„Aber du kannst daran arbeiten, dass es nicht mehr so schlimm ist."

Er nickt prompt.  
„Jo..." Der Keks wandert melodisch zwischen seinen Zähnen umher, dann schluckt er. „Das ist so das Therapieziel. Aber..." Deine Hand entgleitet seinem Nacken, als er sich unerwartet auf den Rücken herumdreht und zu seiner Zimmerdecke hinauf schaut. Seine Augen wandern, entlang der Decke, zum Fenster, wieder zur Decke. Es geht schnell und langsam zugleich. „..das klingt jetzt vielleicht 'n bisschen bescheuert, aber könntest du mir was versprechen?"

„Was?" Du setzt dich auf, indessen er die passenden Worte zu suchen scheint.

„Wenn ich..also wenn ich noch mal so scheiße zu dir bin wie damals, dann lass dir das nich' gefallen. Geh einfach oder schimpf von mir aus zurück oder so." Seine blauen Augen vollführen einen wagemutigen Sprung und werden von deinem Blick aufgefangen. Du nickst und schubst die eisige Erinnerung von euch weg. Du weißt, dass Alfred nicht darauf abzielt, dir weh zu tun. Das hat er damals auch nicht. Es war die Manie, die ihn so über die Stränge hat schlagen lassen.

Für dich steht außerdem fest, dass du nicht jeden Abend oder jeden Morgen damit verschwenden wirst, dir Denkfalten darüber einzuhandeln, ob heute oder morgen der Tag sein könnte, an dem sich die Manie wieder an Alfreds Wesen zu schaffen macht. Das wäre nicht richtig. Genauso wenig möchtest du dich aber mit permanenter Angst vor dem anderen Extrem herumschlagen. Deswegen musst du ihn jetzt etwas fragen, auch wenn es dir extrem schwer fällt.  
„Wenn du nicht manisch bist, sondern depressiv, wolltest du da schon mal..? Ich mein, hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dich...?" Deine Stimme versagt kläglich und etwas brennt plötzlich in deinen Augen. Es wegblinzelnd spürst du, wie Alfreds Blick hohl von dir herunterrutscht und all seine Gesichtszüge mitzieht. Seine rechte Hand kratzt nervös an seinem Hals. Über rote Stressflecken, die bis vor zwei Sekunden noch nicht dort waren.

„Das ist ja jetzt vorbei", sagt er mit mehr Zuversicht, als er besitzt. Gar nicht mehr jung wirkend, sondern älter als du ihn je erlebt hast. Dein Erscheinungsbild veranlasst ihn dazu, sich ebenfalls aufzusetzen und dein Gesicht mit den Händen zu umschließen. Ein bisschen meinst du ihn zittern zu spüren.  
„Ich nehm im Moment noch ein Antidepressiva. Also das hat mir der Doc zusätzlich zu den anderen Pillen verschrieben..."

„Fühlst du dich denn dadurch besser?" Deine Nasenspitze berührt sanft die seine, als du deine Stirn gegen seine legst. Dir ist nicht egal, was Alfred alles an Medikamenten nehmen muss. Mit diesen Tabletten ist garantiert nicht zu spaßen. Doch wenn sie dafür sorgen, dass es ihm besser geht, muss das für alle Beteiligten vorerst in Ordnung sein. Du weißt immerhin, wie er aussieht, wenn er zu Tode betrübt ist... Du bist davon überzeugt, dass du es ertragen könntest, wenn er wieder in die Manie überwechselt. Aber du bezweifelst, dass du es gut verträgst, wenn er zurück in eine schwere depressive Phase rutscht. Das ist kein Zustand, wo jemand einfach nur ein wenig bedrückt ist und durch ein paar Blödeleien wieder zum Lachen gebracht werden kann. Das ist ein Zustand, der einen Menschen so tief verzweifeln lässt, dass er sterben möchte.

An deiner Nase registrierst du eine leichte Regung, als Alfred dir als Antwort zunickt. Seine Augen sind verunsichert, aber aufrichtig. Dieses Mal weicht er deinem Blick nicht aus. Er weiß, dass er es schaffen kann. Er hat akzeptiert, dass er krank ist.  
„Don't worry, okay?! Falls es wieder schlechter wird-"  
„Sagst du mir und vor allem deinem Arzt Bescheid", beendest du für ihn den Satz – anders als von ihm geplant. Sein gesamtes Ich wollte dich davon fern halten. Es dich bestmöglich nicht wissen lassen. Doch genau das hältst du für falsch. Es ist keine Schlacht, die Alfred allein bestreiten muss. Du bist da und du wirst auch in Zukunft da sein. Nicht als Arzt, sondern als seine Freundin. Er blinzelt und begreift. Etwas ist im Raum, das nicht nur deine Augen brennen und glänzen lässt.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort legst du deine Lippen optimistisch auf seine. Schmeckst Cookies und Kakao, Vertrauen und Zuversicht, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Alfred küsst dich, ganz so wie der Junge, der zur Musik im Radio summt und nebenbei mit den Füßen tippelt. Der ausreichend Kreativität besitzt, um ein ganzes Universum zu kreieren und der charakterlich bei weitem stark genug ist, um sich mit dir gemeinsam auf die Reise in eine unbekannte Zukunft zu machen. Mitten ins Ungewisse. Aber Probleme sind dazu da, um sie zu lösen. Nicht, um sich in ihnen zu verlieren. So viel liest du in seinen himmelweiten, blauen Augen und deswegen schiebt er jetzt auch den Keksteller einfach beiseite, als er euch zurück auf die Matratze dirigiert.

**• ENDE •**

**Nachwort:** So, das war's. Ich hoffe, alles in allem hat es euch Lesern gefallen. Man kann natürlich noch ewiglich weiterschreiben, ich wollte hier aber einen cut machen, bevor diese Geschichte sich im Nirgendwo verliert.  
Jeder von euch kann sich bestimmt auch selber denken, dass so eine manisch-depressive Störung nicht einfach zu handhaben ist. Fakt ist aber, dass eine richtige Behandlung die Lebensqualität der Betroffenen enorm verbessert.

So weit ich richtig informiert bin, gibt es übrigens wirklich Apps etc., die als Hilfe bei der Behandlung eingesetzt werden. Natürlich nicht als einziges Hilfsmittel. Meist werden Medikamente verschrieben, die Betroffene dann ein Leben lang einnehmen. Dabei machen einige Patienten leider den Denkfehler, die Medikamente abzusetzen, wenn sie sich beschwerdefrei fühlen. Jedoch ist die manisch-depressive Störung nicht heilbar, häufig kommt es deswegen nach dem Absetzen der Medikamente wieder zu (starken) manischen und/oder depressiven Phasen.

Derzeit spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, vielleicht einen kleinen OS zu schreiben über die Zeit, als Alfreds Verhalten sich so offensichtlich zu ändern begonnen hat. Also würde es ein OS über Alfred und Matthew sein. Ein wenig Einblick dahingehend habt ihr ja auch in Alfreds Blogeinträgen bekommen. Aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob/wann ich dazu komme. Insofern kann ich nichts versprechen. Andererseits mag ich geschwisterliche Geschichten mit hurt/comfort Einlage. Also vielleicht lesen wir uns wieder... ^^


End file.
